


Solitude No More

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s01e19 Solitudes, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s02e11/12 The Tok'ra, F/M, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SG-1 went to P4A-771, they had not expected the immediate attack or that they would be waking up in a Goa'uld holding cell. However, the biggest surprise came when it turned out the Goa'uld that had captured them were no Goa'uld at all - at least not the kind they were used to. Will this chance meeting lead to an alliance between Earth and their new friend's people - or will she and SG-1 be killed by their pursuers? Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/stargate_summer/">stargate_summer</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes AU from the episode 'Solitudes'. Many thanks to my beta, Tjalfe/Skarpedin (<http://skarpedin.livejournal.com/>) for his great work and for all the discussions we have had about this story! I am particularly grateful to him for pointing out to me whenever something just didn't make any sense or my sentences were getting weird and unnecessarily complicated. Thanks!
> 
> * denotes host/symbiote communication.
> 
> **Enhanced Content**  
> [Art](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/151206.html#cutid1) by [calcitrix](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/)  
> [Art](http://cleothemuse.livejournal.com/111500.html#cutid2) by [cleothemuse](http://cleothemuse.livejournal.com/)

O'Neill groaned loudly as he sat up and looked around. Or more correctly, _tried to_, as he found he was blind. Willing himself not to panic, he listened. He believed he could hear someone else nearby. Could be bad guys, of course, but you will never know unless you ask, he told himself.

"Anyone else here?"

"Yes, Colonel." Carter's voice, O'Neill noted.

"I'm here, Jack." Daniel said from someplace nearby.

"As am I." Teal'c's deeper tones answered.

So, all of them. That was something, at least.

"Good..._swell_. What _was_ that? The thing that hit us? I can't see a thing!"

"I believe it was a variation of a Goa'uld shock grenade, though I have never before seen one that could be launched at such a great distance. Do not worry, though extremely painful, its effects are temporary."

"That's good to hear, Teal'c." O'Neill turned - he believed - in the direction towards the rest of his team. "Anyone got an idea who's holding us?"

"We had just gated to P4A-771 when we were attacked. We were trying to dial out when that flash grenade..._shock_ grenade came flying and exploded. That's all I remember." Sam said.

"Daniel? Teal'c? Any of you see anything?"

"No, nothing." Daniel answered.

"Negative. However, I believe the effects of the grenade is beginning to dissipate." Teal'c observed.

"For me too." Sam agreed. "Instead of a great black everything, I'm now getting a great _grey_ everything."

"Good. Then perhaps we'll soon be able to tell where the hell we are - and who put us here!" O'Neill grumbled.

-  
A short while later, vision had returned to all of them. They got up and started examining the room they were in. It was a typical Goa'uld holding cell, and there was nothing to give them any hint of which Goa'uld had captured them. They also found no way out.

They had just sat down to wait, when a group of Jaffa arrived. Not surprisingly, they answered none of SG-1's questions, but merely dragged them along, presumably to meet their master.

"The symbols on these Jaffa indicate they belong to Cronos, or one of his many underlings." Teal'c said in a low voice, as they were hurried through the corridors.

"Noted." O'Neill nodded.

Since he did not know who Cronos was, this gave him very little useful information. Except - Teal'c had seemed...angry? Perhaps he did not like Cronos? Even less than the average Goa'uld, that is, O'Neill added to himself. The Goa'uld were not generally likeable. If this Cronos-guy made Teal'c especially angry, he hoped this one would be an underling.

As it turned out, his wish was granted. They were dragged into a large throne room, and over to a sort of holding area, located a little to the side. In the middle of the room, some 10 feet away, the Goa'uld sat on her throne. She gave them a brief - and arrogant - glance, before returning to the business she was currently engaged in.

Sam studied the Goa'uld in charge. She was a stunningly beautiful, young woman. Of course, with the Goa'uld that was difficult to tell, she could as easily be 3000 years old as 30. Sam noticed she had blue eyes, much like her own. Her hair was shoulder-length and light in colour, with a reddish tint. Sam had not thought any Goa'uld hosts were this fair-skinned or had blue eyes. Strange, but ultimately irrelevant. Perhaps an unusually looking host was treasured - or perhaps this Goa'uld was low in rank and would have to take what the others did not want.

Beside the local Lord stood another Goa'uld, a youngish looking man, with a muscular build and black hair. He too, looked arrogant. However, in addition to that he appeared more gruesome, smiling evilly to himself with regular intervals. The female Goa'uld strangely did not actually seem evil. Sam decided it was a good thing her underling was not the one in charge.

It turned out SG-1 had to wait for quite some time before the Goa'uld was ready to interrogate them. She was apparently trying to mediate in some sort of local juridic matter. Daniel seemed fascinated by this, and from time to time he whispered something about how this actually made sense, and how it was like visiting the warlords and local kings of ancient times.

Sam had ignored all of it at first, but then began following the dispute. The Goa'uld was surprisingly intelligent, and even - _just_. She did not merely kill the two men that had brought the dispute to her, or enslave them and take their belongings, as Sam would have expected. Despite Daniel's assurance that this was something a local Lord _had_ to handle, Sam was not so sure the Goa'uld generally did. Actually, she highly doubted it. There was something..._different_ about this one. As if she lacked the gruesomeness of her kind, as well as their tendency to do evil things merely for pleasure.

Eventually, the Goa'uld finished mediating. Surprisingly, the result seemed to satisfy both men, or perhaps they did not dare complain - though Sam actually _thought_ it sounded like a fair solution to their problem. The Jaffa went to SG-1 and ushered them forward, forcing them down on their knees in front of their Lord.

"Kneel before your Lord Arnora!" The Jaffa ordered.

Arnora looked down at the prisoners, giving them a look of disdain.

"Who are you, to trespass on my planet? Lead by the First Prime of that fool, Apophis, no less." She turned towards Teal'c. "Who are the humans with you and why do you come here? Apophis is no friend of Lord Cronos, but you must surely know this. Are you stupid enough to have come to attack with so small a group of warriors? _Human_ warriors! Or have you perhaps come to defect?" She smiled arrogantly. "If your secrets are valuable enough, I may even let you live."

"I no longer serve the false god Apophis - and I have no wish to serve another one of you parasites!"

For just a moment, this seemed to amuse the Goa'uld, but her expression immediately returned to the normal, arrogant one, now coupled with anger.

"Insolence! I ought to kill you for that!"

But she did not even lift the hand with the ribbon device, Sam noted.

"Listen...ma'am...he's fighting for Earth now. If you have an issue with one of my people, you better take it up with me!" O'Neill said.

"Such nerve! How _dare_ a mere _human_ talk like that! Who are you to speak to me like that?" She leaned forward a little, looking furious.

Again, Sam thought there was a hint of curiosity behind it - as if the anger really was a mask. Strange.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. _Earth_! Not that it means anything to a snake like you, I guess. We're the ones who killed Ra. That should tell you something!"

"You continue to insult me! Foolish human!" Arnora flashed her eyes and lifted her hand device, letting it glow briefly, as if a warning. "How _dare_ a mere slave like you imply you have the power to kill a Goa'uld - and the Supreme System Lord, no less!"

"Of _course_ I dare imply that! It's the truth! And if I've got the power to kill Ra, how much easier don't you think it'll be to handle you?" 

The other Goa'uld had been keeping his mouth shut with difficulty, but now he almost roared with rage.

"Blasphemy! He must die at once for this!"

"Calm yourself, Kohmak. I have not yet gotten all the information I want."

"And you never will - not unless you start showing them who they are dealing with. If you even know any longer." He was so enraged he did not care that he spoke in public.

"You will cease interfering _at once_! Or _you_ will be the one at the receiving end of my rage!" Arnora spat, her anger clear this time. She again lifted the ribbon device. It glowed and pulsed.

Kohmak backed down and Arnora returned to her interrogation, ignoring the other Goa'uld.

"Earth...where is that? And you better answer both swiftly and honestly. My patience is wearing thin."

"The Tau'ri." Daniel quickly said, with a side-glance to O'Neill. "Earth is the Tau'ri."

"Nice going, Daniel!" O'Neill hissed at him. "Now, _shut up_!"

"Excellent! Now we are getting somewhere! You should not be so harsh on him - he has just spared you a lot of unnecessary pain."

"Jack - what use is that information to her anyway?" Daniel said, trying to excuse himself.

"Why do you let these slaves _behave_ like that? They should be punished severely, then tortured until they begged to be allowed to tell you everything, if you would just let them die!"

Kohmak's eyes flashed, an indication of his seething anger. It was hard to tell if it was directed mostly at Arnora or mostly at Teal'c and the humans. He continued.

"If _I_ were the one..."

"Well you're not! Would you just kill them for your own pleasure and deprive Lord Cronos of his right? Cheat him out of the information contained in these pathetic creatures? _Some_ of it may be of interest to him. How do you think he would react if he were to learn he could have gotten his hands on the former First Prime of Apophis, had you not killed him? Such a prize - and you would just torture him to death for the entertainment value! Fool!" Arnora looked at him with scorn.

Kohmak seemed to become even angrier - if that was indeed possible.

"_That_ is what sarcophagi are for - or had you forgotten? You seem less than interested in using them, so perhaps..."

"Enough! I will question these further at a later time, then send them to Cronos." She signalled her Jaffa to take SG-1 back to their holding cell, then got up and began leaving the room.

"See that you do..." Kohmak called after her, then left in the opposite direction.

-  
"Well that was interesting..." Daniel remarked.

"_Interesting_! It was lucky! If they hadn't started bickering, we'd all have been tortured to death by now!" O'Neill said, grinning a little.

"We will be - when Cronos receives us, if not before." Teal'c informed him.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" O'Neill sighed. "I _hate_ this! The snakes are all like that. Arrogant, swaggering, evil, irrational, torture-happy..."

Sam interrupted him before he could continue.

"That's just it - she _wasn't_ like that. Not quite, at any rate. She didn't torture us. Threatened us, yes, but she even stopped that other Goa'uld..._Kohmak_...when he wanted to punish us."

"Yeah...that was probably just because she felt he was encroaching on her territory or something." O'Neill suggested.

"Even so. She handled that dispute - the one while we were waiting - intelligently...and fairly, I think."

"She's right, Jack. I noticed that too. She even seemed to _care_." Daniel added.

"She did indeed behave..._oddly_ for a Goa'uld." Teal'c agreed.

"Who _cares_? She's still a snake - and she'll hand us over to her master anyway!" O'Neill sat down against the wall.

"True." Sam conceded. "She probably will."

None of them had anything more to say, and they all sat in silence, trying to relax. First Teal'c and then Sam made an extra check to see that there really _was_ no way out. Then they, too, sat down. They would need to conserve their strength - either to withstand the torture that would likely soon follow - or to have the reserves to flee, should an opportunity present itself.  


	2. Surprises

Late that night.

Lord Arnora sat on her bed, still dressed. She had sent her servants away, not wanting their help - or their presence. She needed to think. Needed to make a very important decision. To anyone watching her, she seemed merely to be deep in thought. However, her own words were not the only ones heard in her head. A silent conversation were taking place.

*They are of the Tau'ri! Their people were the ones who killed Ra? If that is true, they surely have advanced much compared to the time when Ra held the world of the Tau'ri as his home world! We need to know more of them!*

*Agreed. We cannot allow them to perish - nor can we allow Cronos to interrogate them. I even thought...they could perhaps become an ally? In any case...they do not deserve the fate that would befell them, should Cronos get his hands on them.*

*No one does, dear one. However, we cannot help them. Not without arousing further suspicion. Too much suspicion for us to handle.*

*Kohmak already suspects. He grows more insolent every day. The confrontation today was..._unfortunate_.* She almost sounded as if she reprimanded her symbiote a little.

Arnora laughed, somewhat bitterly. *Unfortunate! The worm wants my position and he will do _anything_, tell Cronos anything, to get it.*

*He would not be so bold if he did not suspect what we are...*

*Nevertheless...I have thought...can he not just be killed?*

*You always favours the direct solution! I fear he has already communicated enough damning material that doing away with him would merely confirm Cronos's suspicions.*

The symbiote sighed. *I concur...*

*I suppose we _did_ behave too lenient towards many people...*

*I do not enjoy mistreating anyone...* She sighed. *Cronos is a fool, but unfortunately he has competent spies. He will punish us, even if he does not realise the full extent of our crime.*  
   
*When do you estimate he will make his move?*

*I am uncertain...not for another 15-20 days perhaps. That is, unless we free the Tau'ri and their Jaffa friend. There is no way he would not suspect my hand behind it, even if we try to make it look like incompetence, and it would give him what he needs to report me immediately. But I see your point. We would have to abandon our post here very soon at any rate. If we do it a little sooner, we will be able to save these.* She made her decision. *We must hope they can be made to trust us - at least enough to agree to a plan to flee.*

They spent some time discussing the possibilities, as well as send a secret message, before Arnora collected a few things and went to seek out her prisoners.

-  
She found them sleeping - and in the case of the Jaffa, meditating. She had made sure all the guards were far away for the next several hours, having sent them on a fake mission to intercept a number of 'smugglers' she claimed to have been warned about. They would not learn it was a ruse until she had - hopefully - convinced her prisoners and escaped with them.

She thought with some shame of the two slave girls she had sent to entertain Kohmak. They had not looked happy, but he would not harm them. Not much, at any rate. His tastes were not like that. He had grinned happily and accepted the gift when she had offered it as a reconciliation after the heated discussions earlier today. He had thought she tried to bribe him into speaking favourably of her to Cronos, and had made it clear he would not mention her 'transgressions' or her leniency. She doubted his word, but it mattered not. He would be occupied for the next many hours.

Arnora walked up to the cell door and called out, looking through the bars.

"O'Neill of the Tau'ri!"

The prisoners immediately woke up and looked at her. Arnora merely waited, allowing them time to collect themselves. Now was not the time to antagonize them. After a little while, O'Neill got up on legs that seemed stiff, and walked closer to the bars.

He studied her. The clothing the Goa'uld wore now was very different from her earlier outfit. It was much more subdued in both style and colour, and there were no large flowing robes. In a holster at her side was something that appeared to be a weapon. The ribbon device was still on her left hand.

"Yeah? What do ya want? Decided to come back for a little gloating, did ya? Or maybe it's time for that overdue torture session you promised us?"

Arnora allowed him to finish and then took a deep breath.

"I..._apologize_ for the imprisonment and the threats. They are unfortunately necessary. Though I believe you will admit I have caused you no harm...and I assure you, I have not come here to gloat."

"What do you want, then? 'cause I doubt this is just a friendly visit."

"I have come to offer you your freedom."

O'Neill had not expected that, but he quickly recovered from his surprise.

"Freedom, huh? And what's the catch?"

"There is no 'catch' as you call it. You will merely have to do as I say - for the time being. You will have to trust me." She gave him a mock smile.

"Not gonna happen! We're _so_ not gonna fall for your tricks!"

"I agree with Colonel O'Neill. It would be most unwise to trust you - or any Goa'uld." Teal'c said.

"Foolish humans..." she bristled, turning to Teal'c, "...and Jaffa. Do you wish to stay here? You would - eventually - be handed over to Cronos, to torture and death. Not until Kohmak has had his turn, of course...is that what you want?"

"But if we will just become your faithful servants and tell you all the little things you want to know, you will protect us. Yeah, right! _Not_!_ gonna_!_ happen_!" O'Neill repeated.

"I offer you life - and freedom. I ask for nothing in return. You shall have to share none of your precious secrets, but you _will_ have to obey me and follow my plan until we are safe. Alone you will never make it out of here."

"OK. _Assuming_ we believe you - and that's by no means certain - what do _you_ get out of this? I'm a little suspicious, because I refuse to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"You do not need to know my reasons. Do we have an agreement?"

"I'm curious..." Sam interrupted. "How are you going to ensure we're not just going to kill you as soon as we get out?"

"Perhaps she believes that as a god she is immune to our attempts on her life?" O'Neill suggested, sarcastically.

"...or more likely that we will not dare attack someone we think is a god?" Daniel suggested. "Is that what you believe?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I know well you do not believe me a god - nor should you. No, I will risk my life on the assumption that you are not _stupid_ enough to kill the _one_ person who can get you out. I realise this may be more of a gamble than I had expected...however, the chaapa'ai is quite far away and well guarded by Jaffa. The only other way off the planet is by ship, of which only one is currently here. It is locked so it can only be used by a Goa'uld. You need me. That is why I will risk taking you with me. That - and my belief that I am faster at using my hand device, than you are at stealing my zat'nik'tel. I also give you my word that I _will_ free you. So. _Do we have an agreement_?"

SG-1 looked at each other. They could gamble that she was lying, but it was too risky. Why did she want to help them? And why did she come alone? There were no answers to any of these questions. No doubt she had her own reasons. For now, all they could be certain of was that she was hiding _something_. However, it did not really matter. Going with her could hardly be worse than staying here and waiting to be tortured.

"I don't know what the word of a Goa'uld is worth, but...all right." O'Neill finally said, deciding it was worth the risk. "We're in. Lead the way."

Arnora unlocked and opened the door. She eyed the former inmates warily, as they left the cell. She held her hand device at the ready, and she had now also drawn the other weapon with her right hand.

"That way." She pointed to a corridor. It was not the same they had been taken through earlier.

O'Neill shrugged and began walking in the indicated direction. The others followed, Arnora bringing up the rear.

"So..._Lord_ Arnora...aren't _we_ gonna get any weapons? This might get dangerous despite you being here, am I right?" O'Neill asked when they had walked through long, winding corridors for a significant amount of time.

"You are not. You shall have to depend on me for your protection. Pray that I am up to it. Also, referring to me as 'Lord' will not be necessary."

O'Neill sighed. How were you supposed to use sarcasm on someone who either did not understand it - or chose not to. Somehow he suspected it was the latter. At least most of the time.

They continued for another perhaps 10 minutes before they exited the building through a door which clearly had not been used for some time. They followed a partly overgrown path for a short distance and soon found themselves just inside the walls surrounding the palace.

Arnora ushered them over a small yard, ignoring the servant who peeked his head out from his house to see who was walking about at this hour. Surprised at seeing the small group, he stood gawking for a moment. He quickly disappeared inside when they passed close by and the shocked man recognized his Lord.

They arrived at a large building. It had no windows - facing this direction, at least. The Goa'uld gestured to the insignificant looking entrance in front of them.

"Open it."

Daniel tried the handle.

"It's locked."

"Stand back."

They quickly jumped back and Arnora shot the door three times with her zat'nik'tel. It disappeared.

"Whew! What kind of weapon _is_ that?" Daniel exclaimed.

"A zat'nik'tel." Arnora said. "Please step inside."

"One shot stuns or gives immense pain. Two shots usually kills. Three shots disintegrates." Teal'c explained, helpfully, as he lead the way.

"Cool! I'd like one of those..." O'Neill followed Teal'c inside.

Daniel and Sam went through the door as well, with Arnora trailing them.

Inside, there were various boxes...cargo, presumably, and not much else. There was room for several ships, but currently there was only one there.

"What kind of vessel is that?" O'Neill wondered.

"An Alkesh. It is a Goa'uld mid-range bomber." Teal'c said.

Arnora told them to go to the Alkesh, then pushed a button on a device she was carrying. A door opened in the spaceship.

"Get inside."

As soon as all of them had entered, the door closed behind them. Looking around, they could see this was a large ship.

"There are room for many Jaffa in these bombers. When bombardment has weakened the enemy it lands and the Jaffa pour out to suppress any further resistance. It is quite effective." Teal'c told them.

"I don't doubt it. Can you pilot it?" O'Neill asked.

"No, I cannot."

O'Neill nodded. "Then we really _do_ depend on our friendly snake to do it...whether the stuff about it being locked to them was true or not."

"I assume you'll use this ship to fly us to the Stargate...the _chaapa'ai_? You said it was far away." Daniel asked.

"I also said it was well guarded. We will use the Alkesh to fly to another world." Arnora activated the controls on the ship and pushed a button. A noise was heard from the outside and they realised the roof of the building must be retractable. The ship lifted off and they left the planet at high speed. 

When they had travelled for some time, Sam walked up to where Arnora was piloting the vessel. There was something which had confused her for a while.

"Arnora - the reason you didn't take us to the _chaapa'ai_...it was because the Jaffa guarding it would not have let you through, even if you told them to. Isn't that correct? That's why you approached us alone, in the middle of the night. And it's also the reason why you're now here, without any of your servants. You could have just ordered any of them to take us to wherever it is we're going, but you don't trust them to obey you, do you?"

"Have you considered I might have my own reasons for keeping this a secret? That I may not trust anyone but myself to handle this _properly_?" Surprisingly, she did not sound angry, like Sam had expected. Not angry, but perhaps a little annoyed.

Daniel had heard what they were talking about, and decided to join they discussion.

"That's true. _However_....I have a feeling this little escape is not entirely for our benefit, is it? You've done something to get you in trouble - as evidenced by your quarrel with Kohmak. I suspect you've not been harsh or evil enough towards your slaves and prisoners - or whatever else it is you Goa'uld are supposed to do. Basically, you've been a bit too un-Goa'uld and Cronos didn't like it. He was going to punish you for it, so you needed to get away yourself. What I can't figure out is why you decided to bring us? Wouldn't it have been easier to just sneak off on your own?"

"Maybe I consider you a potential future ally against Cronos and thus worth more alive?"

"Or perhaps you intend to give us to another Goa'uld - a more powerful one you hope to serve." Sam suggested.

"You may believe what you want. I gave you my word that I will free you and so I shall." Arnora looked at the control panel as something started blinking. "_Kree'kho_!"

"Language..." Daniel admonished.

"What's wrong?" Sam leaned closer to look. At the same time, the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"We are being attacked. They forced us out of hyperspace!" Arnora worked the controls furiously.

"What!" O'Neill joined the others, just as the ship shook from a hit.

She ignored him and looked at the screen, cursing under her breath. Two enemy Alkesh's had appeared and she detected another ship approaching as well. This was bad. She tried to outmaneuver them by suddenly stopping. They flew past, but only for a small distance. It was not enough to give her time to jump back into hyperspace.

She scanned the area and detected a small moon. She made a run for it, attempting to put it between them and her. Unfortunately, just as it appeared to have worked, a third ship came out of hyperspace just in front of her. They fired immediately and her Alkesh rocked from a direct hit. Arnora were thrown clear of her seat, and everyone else but Teal'c hit the wall.

Arnora quickly got up and pulled herself back into the chair. She launched herself at the controls, trying to make the ship respond quickly enough to get them out of there in one piece. The others had by now picked themselves up from the floor. They coughed repeatedly, irritated by the smoke coming from one of the consoles.

Ignoring the burning feeling the acrid smoke was causing in her throat, Arnora turned the ship around and fired at the newest arrival. She scored several hits, but the two other Alkesh's had caught up and now joined the battle. Against three enemy vessels, each the same size of her own, she soon had no choice but to flee.

Arnora steered the ship towards the nearest habitable planet, dodging fire as she went. Soon they were zooming through the atmosphere, approaching the area where she had detected the Stargate. However, before they had a chance to get there, they were hit several times.

Fires burned all over the ship, and they heard multiple explosions. They would not be able to land safely, indeed, Arnora barely had any control over the ship. She looked at the read-outs, threw one last glance at the landscape outside, and then locked the autopilot in. They would continue towards the area near the Stargate. Or so she hoped.

She ran for the ring transporter room, calling out to the others.  
   
"Get to the ring transporters! We need to abandon the ship!"

This was not something they needed to be told twice. In a very short time, they were all standing in the center of the ring platform, waiting for Arnora to activate it.

"What are you waiting for?" O'Neill yelled, irritable and nervous.

"Perhaps there are no ring transporter to receive us down on the surface." Teal'c suggested.

"There are. However, we are still deep within Cronos's territory."

"So if we ring down to any of the existing platforms, we will likely be captured. I get it." Sam concluded.

"Yes. I..." She pushed one of the crystals in place, "...need to reroute the mechanisms so the rings will merely activate and deposit us - just before the Alkesh crashes - and hopefully close to the chaapa'ai. It is very delicate work."

"Sounds dangerous. Are you sure..." O'Neill began.

"_Now_!" Arnora yelled and jumped on the platform beside them. Seconds later they dematerialized, only to rematerialize in the air, a few meters above ground and moving sideways. Moving quite fast, it turned out. They hit the ground at about the same time as the Alkesh crashed into the forest, slid a short distance and then came to a hard stop against a mountain side. It exploded with a deafening boom.

They were all a bit dazed, but alive. Teal'c got up first, brushing off some dust as he looked around for his companions with concern.

"Colonel O'Neill! Daniel Jackson! Captain Carter!"

"Here..." O'Neill groaned as he got up, limping slightly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not badly...where's the others?"

"I do not know." Teal'c scanned the area and spotted someone moving. "Perhaps over there." He indicated a direction and began to walk.

Sam had just managed to get to a sitting position when Teal'c reached her. She gratefully accepted his hand as he helped her up.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

O'Neill joined them, favouring his right leg.

"You OK, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. I just got the air knocked out of me. Where's Daniel?"

"Over here!" Daniel was trying to disentangle himself from the bush he had landed in.

"Great! Now - where's the snake?"

"Over there." Sam pointed. "It looks like she took a harder hit than the rest of us."

They walked over to Arnora. She was lying face down on the ground, her head touching a large rock.

"Ouch..." O'Neill commented. "Looks nasty."

"It would appear her head has impacted with the rock." Teal'c said, leaning down to check. "Fascinating..."

"No shit, T! She's bleeding from the back of her head! What's 'fascinating' about that?"

"There does not seem to be an entry scar." He pointed.

"What?"

They all looked. Arnora's dress had ripped in the back and her neck could be clearly seen. There was no scar.

"You're right. Strange."

The Goa'uld stirred and they all jumped back a little. She moaned, but did not get up yet.

"She's waking up!" Daniel observed.

O'Neill quickly grabbed the zat'nik'tel from Arnora's side, then began taking off her hand device - carefully. He had only gotten it partially off her when she suddenly rolled over and sat up. He let go of her and jumped back, rising the zat'nik'tel to point at her.

"Teal'c - get the ribbon-thingie!" He looked at Arnora. "Don't try anything - or!"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Teal'c. "Do you even know how to use that? Do not worry. I am not a fool. Besides, you already took the hand device off sufficiently that I cannot control it well enough to use it."

"Good!"

Teal'c had now removed the ribbon device and gave it to Sam, who examined it interestedly.

"How do you use it? Control it? There are no obvious buttons or anything."

"It is controlled by thought, but you cannot." Arnora got up, swaying a little. "We need to move. Unfortunately, we are too far from the chaapa'ai. The Jaffa will catch us before we can reach it."

"Not so fast!" O'Neill said. "By the way - what happened to your voice? Why don't you use the boom-box anymore?"

"Yeah, that's right. You haven't used it since we landed - it that's the right word..." Daniel suddenly noticed as well.

"We do not have the _time_ for this!" Arnora winced and gently touched the back of her head. "Cronos's men will have seen the Alkesh crash and are already on their way here. They will arrive soon."

"OK. Let's move, then." He waved at Arnora with the zat'nik'tel. "You first."

She sighed and began walking towards the relatively dense forest. Perhaps they would be able to hide there or in a nearby city. There were well-used paths, meaning someone lived close-by.

They all hurried on, running and limping as well as they were able to, into the forest. The ground was so hard that they did not leave any footprints on the plains. Further inside the woods, they followed smaller, well-trodden paths. They could not continue moving as fast, but did their best to keep up the speed on the smaller roads. By now they heard airborne vessels, and soon after Jaffa could be heard behind them, yelling as they searched.

The ground grew softer as the terrain become more wet. Afraid they should leave tracks for the Jaffa to follow, they jumped into a small stream and followed it for a long way. They did not get out of the water until they reached a rocky area, where they could walk on a flat hard surface, again leaving no footprints.

The sounds of their pursuers grew fainter, and eventually they decided to take a break. They could hide in the thick undergrowth if anyone should appear suddenly. They were all exhausted and still in pain after the crash, and stayed there for hours. The noise from the searching Jaffa stayed distant most of the time, and eventually disappeared when it grew dark. They were safe - for now, at least.

"OK. Time for some truths, Arnora. It's obvious your employer - this Cronos fellow - is pissed at you too. I'm thinking we could perhaps turn you over to him and strike a deal. He doesn't know us, and he'll probably be happy to let us go."  O'Neill said.

Teal'c looked as if he was about to say something, but O'Neill held up a hand, telling him to keep quiet.

"If you believe that, you are a bigger fool than I thought. Cronos will certainly be pleased to get his hands on me - you are indeed correct there. However, he would be very interested in you as well. _Teal'c_, of course, is Apophis's former First Prime. Not only have you lured him from his former master - being therefore of great interest and also potentially dangerous - but Cronos is an enemy of Apophis's. He would never allow Teal'c to leave...and you would surely be tortured to death just for knowing him - and now me. Unless you have other, more interesting secrets..._Tau'ri_...Cronos will _never_ let you leave.!"

"Perhaps...or perhaps you are merely trying to save your own ass." O'Neill observed.

"In this, at least, she is being truthful. Cronos would torture us all to death, many times, regardless of whether you bring him this Goa'uld or not." Teal'c said.

"OK. That plan's off, then."

"Arnora...why _have_ you stopped using the voice-distortion? I know Goa'uld doesn't have to use it - Hathor didn't when we encountered her - but why don't you? You didn't answer before." Sam asked, curious.

The Goa'uld took a deep breath, deciding it was time for some honesty.

"I am the host. When we hit our head, my symbiote was affected more severely than I. She has been unconscious since then. I do not believe she is hurt badly, so she should awaken soon...I hope." She looked genuinely worried.

"_That's_ officially the worst excuse _ever_. The _host_! Listen, lady, if you were the host you'd be behaving _lots_ differently. Asking for help among other things...panicking...perhaps even crying a little from the relief of finally being able to control your own body..."

"And you wouldn't hope for your Goa'uld to awaken soon." Daniel added.

Arnora seemed to consider this, or perhaps she was just unsure what to say. Meanwhile, SG-1 studied her. They had to admit she appeared _changed_ somehow. Held herself a little differently, perhaps. Actually, her whole behaviour was subtly unlike what it was before. Could it really be?

The Goa'uld - or was it really the host? - finally came to a decision.

"Have you ever heard of the Tok'ra?"

"Nope. Can't say I have. You?" He looked at first Daniel, who shook his head. He had not read about them. Then he turned to Teal'c.

"I have indeed heard of such a group."

"Really? Who are they?"

"A legend among the Jaffa. Or so I believed. The Tok'ra is a small alliance of Goa'uld who oppose the System Lords. It was my teacher Bra'tac who first spoke to me of them. They are traitors. Heretics. Supposedly they have denounced their birthright and godhood."

"But they're just a legend?"

"No one truly dared believe such blasphemous stories."

"Believe them! They are true, Teal'c. The Tok'ra are real!"

"So, you claim Arnora is part of this group - and that you're her host! Even if she really _is_ a renegade snake, that wouldn't mean she'd let her host out to play, would it?"

"There is much to explain. The Tok'ra are _very_ different from the Goa'uld. They do not suppress their hosts. Indeed, they only take willing hosts. However, we need to find a better place to hide, so the explanation will have to wait. Tomorrow, at dawn, the Jaffa will return to search for us. We must be long gone by then." She got up.

"Not so fast. I'm still not trusting you. Willing hosts my ass! Walk slowly in front of me - and when we find a place where we're safer, you'll get your chance to tell your story. And better make it the whole and true story." O'Neill said.

"Of course." She started walking in the direction where she believed she had briefly glimpsed a city before they crashed.

"So...if Arnora is the Goa'uld, what do we call you? Assuming anything you said was the truth, of course." Sam said.

"Arnora is neither my name, nor hers. It was the name of her first host. We needed an undercover name and Arnora seemed...fitting. My name is Rosha. My symbiote's name is Jolinar of Malkshur."

"Jolinar of Malkshur!" Teal'c actually managed to look surprised.

"You've heard of this Jolinar?" O'Neill wondered.

"Yes. He..._she_ once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords, but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. Jolinar escaped during the slaughter of her armies."

"OK. So..._Rosha_...if that's really who you are...can you prove that Jolinar's indeed Jolinar?"

"No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous! If we carried proof of our identity around, the Goa'uld might find it."

"I suppose...so you claim you're host to this Jolinar...and that you're Tok'ra. Which we don't really know what means."

"I doubt it would be to her advantage to tell us she's a member of an illegal, underground organisation, fighting the Goa'uld." Daniel pointed out.

"True. There's that." O'Neill agreed. 


	3. The City

As they continued walking in the direction they hoped would lead them to a city, Rosha told them about the Tok'ra and how they were different from the Goa'uld. They finally arrived at the outskirts of a large city, shortly before dawn. SG-1 was beginning to believe Rosha was telling the truth, even if they were still somewhat suspicious. The whole idea of 'good' Goa'uld was so strange that it would take some time to accept.

"We need different clothing." Rosha observed.

"Agreed. Maybe we can steal something nice from someones clothes line." O'Neill suggested.

"I brought a small amount of valuables - gold, silver, and some jewels. We will trade some of that for clothing, food, and lodging. We will need a safe place to hide for some time. Stolen clothes may be recognized and thus call attention to us, so that should be avoided." Rosha explained.

"OK. Makes sense, I guess." O'Neill shrugged.

They hid in some bushes near the city wall, until the people inside began to wake up. Sam, having been chosen for the task, entered the city, wearing Rosha's cloak around her uniform. If she kept it wrapped closely around her, no one could see her BDUs underneath.

She found a store that sold clothing, and bought enough for all of them. As Rosha had suggested, she chose outfits that were neither the fanciest, nor the poorest looking. If they were to rent a room at a guesthouse or an inn, they could not show up looking like beggars. On the other hand, if they appeared to be even slightly well-off, they would call attention to themselves on any Goa'uld world. It would be best to look like peasants or travelling craftsmen.

Sam hurried back to the others and they all changed into the local clothing. They buried their own clothes, making sure to hide all traces of them. They could not be caught wearing anything that looked like uniforms here.

After their long journey through the forest at nighttime, they looked sufficiently scruffy for it to be conceivable they had travelled a long way - which they actually had. The clothing, however, were new and clean. Following Rosha's suggestion, they all dusted themselves with sand and dirt, and rumpled the clothing somewhat. This made it look more used. They all wore cloaks, which would serve well for hiding various things under. There was a hood attached, which Teal'c pulled up to hide his tattoo.

O'Neill hid the zat'nik'tel in a pocket, while Sam kept the hand device - despite Rosha's complaints that someone who could actually use it should carry it. They did not trust her that much yet, so her arguments fell on deaf ears.

-  
They soon walked along the narrow streets of a fairly large city. It seemed to be built in greco-roman style. They felt as if they had been transported back in time. It was strange to watch people go about their daily life, dressed in clothing that would fit in a movie about ancient Rome.

Daniel was itching to be allowed to study the rather large temple they passed, talking about all he could learn if he were just allowed to go there for a few hours. He could barely contain himself when he saw a group of priestesses going to perform some sort of ritual. A working temple! O'Neill and Rosha took turns trying to convince him it was a bad idea, and he eventually relented - for now, at least. He gave the temple one last longing look and sighed as he followed the others towards an eatery they had spotted.

No one had stopped them, and apart from a few curious looks, no one seemed to be paying much attention to the group.

They went into the establishment and sat down. They had chosen a somewhat secluded corner of the room. A servant appeared almost immediately and took their orders. It was now nearly midday and this place only offered one dish for this meal. It turned out to be some sort of soup with large pieces of vegetables and what looked like potatoes. With this they were served a hard but tasty bread, and cheese. Both of these were supposed to be dipped in the soup.

Together with the food was served a kind of thin beer, which the other patrons were drinking. Rosha and SG-1 ordered that as well, except for Teal'c, who asked for water instead. They looked a little strangely at him, especially since he insisted on keeping his hood on, which covered most of his face, but they gave him what he wanted. Fortunately, they were a little early for the noon meal, and there were few others in the inn. This also meant they would be able to talk relatively unhindered.

"Centuries ago on Earth - well, in some places at least - the water was often contaminated and unhealthy to drink. Because of that, everyone, including children, drank weak beer instead." Daniel explained.

"Ah. That's probably why they looked so strangely at Teal'c." O'Neill turned to the Jaffa. "I know you're probably immune to whatever's in the water - and I know you don't like alcohol, but we shouldn't do anything that causes people to..._notice_ us, you know. I think you really should drink the beer."

"Yeah, it's not very strong or anything." Sam added.

"Jaffa does not indulge in alcohol. Ever." Teal'c insisted.

"His standpoint does have merit. The Jaffa have been genetically engineered to not get intoxicated from alcohol. It will have no effect, unless consumed in large quantities, in which case they will immediately get very sick, but not drunk. However, Teal'c, I assure you the quantity needed for you to be adversely affected by this brew probably supersedes what you can contain. At any rate, your prim'ta will filter most of it out. You can safely consume it, and this will avoid us drawing unwanted attention." Rosha explained.

Teal'c looked at her with some surprise.

"Thank you. It is valuable information. I do not believe any Jaffa know this. We have only been told we will not get intoxicated, but will get vilely ill. Of course, you would know. I should have realised."

"Why would the Goa'uld do such a thing?" Daniel wondered.

"It was done in order to assure a strong fighting force that was never incapacitated by alcohol and was always ready for battle, should it be needed. It is for the same reason the Jaffa were engineered in such a way as to not need sleep, but only kel'no'reem from time to time." Rosha told them.

"Not surprising. Damn snakes!" O'Neill said angrily. "They don't give a damn about anyone but themselves!"

Since they had finished eating, they decided to leave before drawing any further attention to themselves. The place was starting to get full and their seats were immediately taken when they left.

They walked through the narrow streets for some time before they found an inn. The place seemed clean, but poor. It would do nicely as a place to hide, fitting their assumed personae.

Using invented names, they rented two small, connected rooms. They made sure the innkeeper heard they were in the city looking for work, so he would not get suspicious at their reasons for staying there.

They immediately went up to the rooms, in order to have the privacy to make plans to get away from the planet, and out of Cronos's domain.

"If we had our GDOs we could go to Earth..." O'Neill sent Rosha a dirty look, "...however, someone took them away from us, so now that's not an option."

"I do not know what GDOs are, but we brought all the things taken from you on the Alkesh. Jolinar had it moved there before going to free you. I am sure I do not need to remind you we were shot down, and _that_ is the reason I cannot give you any of those things back." Rosha sounded angry.

"Besides, we couldn't _get_ to the stargate anyway - not while they're searching for us, so it doesn't matter right now." Daniel said, trying to mediate.

Rosha and O'Neill threw each other another unfriendly look, but said nothing further about the matter. Instead they continued trying to figure out what to do. However, they had not been working on their plans for very long, when Rosha gasped and grabbed the table hard.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned. She - as well as her team mates - no longer truly suspected Rosha of lying. They were still apprehensive and uneasy at the thought of a host - and especially a symbiote - among them, but they were well on the way to trusting Rosha. They no longer doubted she was the host and not the symbiote trying to trick them.

"Jolinar..." Rosha looked up, smiling happily now. "She is waking up - and she is feeling much better."

The others looked at her a little strangely. They did not know what to say or feel - fear, surprise, relief, even a strange happiness since Rosha was so obviously elated and relieved. It was hard not to believe it was genuine. This, too, proved to them that a Tok'ra was very different from a Goa'uld. That they really _had_ willing hosts - hosts who loved them, even, and worried for them.

Rosha kept sitting there with a blank expression for some time. The members of SG-1 looked at her and then at each other, unsure of what to do.

A little while later, Rosha smiled at them again.

"I apologize...I was merely talking to Jolinar and letting her know the main things that has happened during the time she has been unconscious. She is currently going through my memories of the period for details, but she will be ready to talk to you in a moment..."

O'Neill made a face.

"I realise that is..._effective_, but I'd hate to have someone look through _my_ memories!"

"We each have some private thoughts and memories, which the other respects as such and know not to look at. However, the longer you have been blended, the fewer those are." She considered how to make them understand. "It simply...ceases to be of importance."

Rosha then did something strange. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. A few short moments later she lifted it again. The expression on her face was now subtly..._different_.

"Hello, again."

The distortion was back in the voice and they immediately realised it was now the symbiote, Jolinar, who held control of the body.

"Eh, hi." Daniel lifted a hand and waved a little, feeling stupid.

"Hello, Jolinar of Malkshur. I am honoured to meet you." Teal'c surprised them all by saying.

"Teal'c...it pleases me to meet you as well. The choice to break from Apophis and no longer serve the false gods cannot have been an easy one. I salute you."

"OK. Enough with the mutual admiration club already. Do you have a plan to get us away from this place? Preferably _without_ being captured by Cronos's Jaffa..." O'Neill said impatiently.

"Perhaps. That depends entirely on where we are. The first shot that hit us after dropping out of hyperspace damaged the navigation systems on the Alkesh, so I can not be certain of the planet. The first thing on our agenda should be to determine the name of this world, the city, and who is its local ruler."

"That makes sense. Carter and I will go out later today and ask some questions."

"Maybe I should go instead?" Daniel suggested, wanting a closer look at the temple and the city. "I know more about talking to people from foreign cultures and I'm...um..."

"More diplomatic? Yeah, well..."

"_I_ am the logical choice." Jolinar said. "I have far more experience in infiltration on alien worlds, as well as knowledge about Goa'uld planets, than either of you could possibly have."

"That may be, but...no offense, but I doubt a Goa'uld is exactly the most...uh..._low-key_ spy we could choose."

"I can easily pretend to be a human, and my host is as much a Tok'ra operative as I am, remember that...and please also remember...I am _not_ Goa'uld!" Jolinar bristled.

"Perhaps, but you're not going!"

"You still do not trust me. Even after talking to Rosha as much as you have." Jolinar observed.

"No." O'Neill admitted. "But if it means anything, we're trusting you more than I'd ever expect I'd trust a Goa'uld..._Tok'ra_. In any case...Carter and Daniel goes."

-  
Later in the afternoon, when most of the population had returned to their work and any Jaffa had left the eating places as well, Sam and Daniel went out into the city to gather information.

It would not do to just simply ask someone - it would surely rise suspicions. Who travelled to a planet without knowing the name of it? Did humans even _travel_ to this world? Jolinar had suggested they probably did not. Human slaves - and Jaffa for that matter - usually were not allowed to leave their world without being ordered to by the local Goa'uld. Also, humans normally had no idea how to operate the Stargate.

In any case, whether these humans sometimes met travellers from other worlds or not, showing themselves to be foreigners was not a good idea when the Jaffa were looking for strangers. It was better to be careful and circumspect in their questions, even if it might be more difficult and time-consuming to get information that way.

Sam and Daniel decided they would be less conspicuous on their own, and so split up. They spent several hours walking the streets and visiting the inns; listening to people talking and trying to glean information. When they finally returned to their rooms at the inn, it was already dark. The others had ordered food sent to the room and it was waiting for them on a table. Tired, both sat down and looked hungrily at the food.

"So, did you get the information? Took you long enough!" O'Neill said, hiding the worry he had felt for his people behind his usual sarcasm.

"We did, actually." Daniel looked at Sam.

"Yes." Sam reached for a piece of bread, and gratefully accepted the bowl of gruel Jolinar handed her. "We split up and have spent the day hanging out at markets and inns. I'm fairly certain the name of the city is Ti'sianna. No clue on the planet, though."

"Does that mean anything to you?" O'Neill asked Jolinar.

"No, unfortunately not. I have never heard the name before."

"Go on." O'Neill nodded at Sam and Daniel.

"As I said, I didn't hear them mention the name of the planet - hardly surprising, I guess - and I couldn't think of any way to ask that wouldn't give us away as strangers. People seem...nervous, I guess. Probably because of the search going on. Daniel had more luck, though."

"Yes. I managed to get the name of the local Goa'uld - he's called Deimos. I wonder if he's anything like the Greek mythological..."

"I know something of him..." Jolinar interrupted, "...I have even met him. He is indeed one of Cronos's underlings. He rules over the world of Aeaea."

"Will he recognize you?" O'Neill asked.

"He may, yes. In any case, this is very bad news. Deimos is both very ambitious and very paranoid."

"Meaning?"

"He will do _anything_ in order to gain favour from Cronos and perhaps receive a larger domain. He _must not_ learn we are here! Also, his paranoia means he will have guards and probably spies everywhere. The chaapa'ai will be guarded night and day. It will be very very difficult to get away from this place, but we also dare not stay too long, least we be discovered."

"The stuff about lots of guards is true - I saw several Jaffa, something I thought was very strange. The city isn't that important, or do you think so?" Sam said.

"No, I agree. There are too many Jaffa in the streets, Rosha noticed that as well, when we arrived."

"Looking for us, no doubt." O'Neill grumbled.

"No doubt." Jolinar agreed.

"OK. Here's what we'll do. We'll stay a few days. Lie low. Then, when this Demon-fella moves his search elsewhere, we'll try to find the stargate."

"The chaapa'ai..._Stargate_, as you call it, is some distance away, but the signal is still noticeably, especially when there are few other distractions. I can tell the direction, of course, but not the exact distance. However, I estimate we should be able to reach it in 4-6 days, if we walk at a brisk pace for all the dark hours. We would need to hide - and sleep, of course - during day time."

"You can sense the stargate? _Wicked_!" O'Neill grinned.

"How does that work? Do you have instruments that detects it, or do you _actually_ feel it, with your body, I mean?" Sam was immediately interested.

"We - symbiotes - have naquadah in our bloodstreams. Naquadah resonates with itself - we sense that resonance. It is not just the chaapa'ais we feel, but also other symbiotes, as well as various naquadah-powered technologies."

"Useful - that means you can tell if there's Jaffa approaching, as well, isn't that right?"

"Yes, and that _is_ useful. However, all Goa'uld can sense each other, so if any of those are present, they will detect me as well. That is normally not a problem, though. When we go undercover, we either pretend to _be_ a Goa'uld, in which case the energy signature merely is one of the things that means we can actually pull it off successfully - or we pretend to be a human, usually in a place where Goa'uld would rarely come, so we are safe there as well. The Jaffa cannot sense us, fortunately."

"OK. So, we wait a few days, then walk to the stargate, hiding during daytime. We'll find a way to handle any guards when we get there. Easy plan! Now, let's eat!" O'Neill grabbed one of the earthen-ware bowls and filled it with the gruel.

-  
After eating, Teal'c went into the other room to kel'no'reem, while the others prepared for sleep. Sam or O'Neill would stand guard until Teal'c finished his meditation, whereupon he would take over.

"I guess you don't want me to take a turn at standing guard, am I not correct?"

"No offense...I do believe you're no ordinary Goa'uld. I may even believe your host is a willing one, and it's really her we heard before. Can't say I understand why anyone would wanna do something like that, but that's no business of mine..."

"But you still suspect me. I can understand that. I would behave likewise, where our roles reversed. So, no offense taken." Jolinar smiled a little.

"I'm taking first watch. 2 hours. If you want to you can keep me company - unless you want to go kel'no'reem or whatever it is you do. If you need _any_ rest, that is." Sam said.

Jolinar grinned. "We are not genetically engineered. We need to sleep, just like you do - and for about the same amount of time, unless a sarcophagus is used. However, if it is necessary, a Tok'ra host and symbiote can take turns sleeping, for a while at least. We much prefer sleeping at the same time, though, and it is also much more restful."

"Oh. How would a Goa'uld handle that? I mean, what if the host wakes up first. That'd be bad, wouldn't it?"

"For the Goa'uld, yes. However, they generally use a sarcophagus, in which case they only need an hour or so of rest per day - and there is no risk of the host doing anything in the meantime. If they do not have that option, they have to either put the host into so deep a sleep that it does not wake up until they do, or keep the control over the host while they sleep. It is somewhat less restful, but it is possible."

"Of course, you don't have any such problems, even if you don't have a sarc. Neat!"

"Correct - and we do _not_ use the sarcophagus. We believe it takes away the good in your heart. It is partly why the Goa'uld are as bad as they are."

"That's interesting, but I've used it before without any ill effects." Daniel said. He had heard them talk together in low voices, and decided to join the discussion.

"Oh, hi, Daniel. Couldn't sleep?" Sam smiled.

"The negative effect is negligible and temporary if you only use it rarely - and only when you truly need it, for healing and resurrection. The worst problems are seen after repetitive use by someone who is already healthy. Since it causes both addiction and euphoria - among other things - many will use it again and again if they have access to it. It is so addictive and alluring, that we dare not allow use of it even for healing or resurrection."

"Interesting..." Sam said, "...lucky we don't have one on Earth. I can think of a few people who might misuse it."

They spent a while longer talking, before Jolinar and Daniel went to sleep. O'Neill was already snoring. Sam joined the others some time later, when Teal'c had finished his kel'no'reem and took over the guard duty.

-  
Next day. They had ordered breakfast delivered, and were currently sitting around the table. The breakfast was not much different from the other meals of the day. Like the evening meal, it consisted of gruel, albeit made of a different grain. This was more similar to millet, where the evening gruel had been made of barley. The bread was slightly less hard - probably because it was newly baked. The cheese seemed fresher as well.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee!" Sam said, looking abysmally down into her mug of thin beer.

"Hear, hear!" Daniel said, sleepily. His eyes were only partly open, and he looked as if he wanted to go back to sleep again. "This beer isn't exactly my idea of a refreshing drink."

"Stop whining!" O'Neill grinned. "It's a nice day outside - and you're complaining about the lack of coffee."

"Indeed. It cannot be healthy to imbibe something containing stimulants on a regular basis." Teal'c added.

"You like coffee?" Jolinar wondered.

"Yes, do you know of it?" Sam looked suddenly alert.

"We encountered it once when we were undercover at the court of the Goa'uld Adro. It is popular among the people of some of his worlds. I never cared much for it, though. It is bitter, and as Teal'c says, it contains a stimulant. I agree that it should not be necessary to drink something like that." Rosha said. "Though I suppose it could be useful for waking up one's symbiote..."

"Jolinar's asleep?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, she is tired from yesterday. It took a lot out of her to heal the injuries from the crash."

Sam nodded. "I can understand. Poor her."

O'Neill thoughtfully dipped his bread in the porridge, made a face at it and took a bite. When he had chewed it for a while and managed to swallow it, he turned to Daniel.

"There's something I've been thinking about...how _did_ you get the name of the local snake here? Waited for someone to mention him accidentally?"

"No. They kept referring to him as 'our Lord' - when they even _mentioned_ him. First I tried finding something in the culture to identify him by, but all I learned is that it's related to Greek culture, which isn't particularly surprising, considering Cronos is..."

"Yes, that's fine, Daniel, but what did you _do_?"

"I simply asked why they only referred to 'our Lord' as that, and didn't use his name. They looked at me as if I was strange, but they still didn't mention the Goa'uld's name. Or say anything else, for that matter. So, I kinda pressed on and...you know...challenged them to not be afraid and try and say his name."

"I'm not sure that was such a great idea, but what did they say?"

"Um...well, they replied that if I desired to hear it spoken out loud, then _I_ could just say it myself, if I thought I was safe from bad luck. They seemed to think I was trying to get them into trouble or something. By this time I realised I was drawing a bit of attention, so I said that of course I didn't want to say his name, and that I was just kidding. Then one of them - a very young boy - suddenly stepped forward and asked me if I had forgotten that his name was Deimos. The others reacted badly and started to hush him and tell him it was incredibly bad luck to say his name out loud and what not. However, this gave me the opportunity to get away, and no one followed, so I think we're safe."

"That was very unfortunate." Rosha said, gravely. "There are only few worlds were the mere mentioning of the _name_ of the ruling Goa'uld is considered bad luck. Usually it is only in cases where he or she is even more ruthless than normal, or extremely paranoid, having spies everywhere. The locals fear mentioning their 'god's' name will draw unwanted attention to them."

"Yes. They did react as if that was the case here."

Rosha nodded, "As Jolinar told you yesterday, Deimos is a very paranoid Goa'uld with many guards and he probably has spies spread out through the population. If one of those witnessed Doctor Jackson's little performance, then I fear we may soon find ourselves pursued."

"Listen, I didn't know they would be all weirded out over their god's name, for God's sake!"

Rosha studied him thoughtfully, pondering what he had just said. She took at deep breath.

"Be that as it may - we are no longer safe here. We should..."

"Never mind. What is done is done. We'll just have to hope no one noticed. We'll wait it out as we had decided to - sooner or later it'll all quiet down. Then we can leave. End of story. I'm going to go and take a nap." O'Neill announced.

Rosha looked as if she wanted to say something, but then her eyes flared as Jolinar took over.

"If you insist on being fools, will you at least give me back the hand device. We only have two weapons, and none of you can use that one."

"...And a good morning to you too...by the way, can't you just teach us?" O'Neill said, still loathe to give a weapon to a Goa'uld - good or not.

"No. You need to have naquadah in your blood in order to activate it."

"Oh...that's interesting!" Sam said.

"It is the case for much Goa'uld technology. That way you will not only not risk any of your servants taking it and using it against you, the very fact that they cannot use it will enforce the belief it is 'Goa'uld magic'."

"Very true. Ingenious - and devious, at the same time." Sam nodded.

O'Neill sighed and made a decision.

"OK. I guess I can trust you to fight on our side in this case. You'll get the ribbon-thingie if we're attacked. _If_!"

"An enemy might attack before there is time for you to graciously give me back my hand device. It would not be in my best interest to betray you - have I not explained this with sufficient clarity? I am a Tok'ra. The Goa'uld hate me more than they hate even the shol'va Teal'c."

"Yes, so you said...and if you're actually one of these Tok'ra - provided they even exist - then you're completely right. It wouldn't be in your interest to betray us. However, people don't always do what's in their best interest. Besides, this could all be an elaborate Goa'uld plot for all I know." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I must protect my people."

"A_ plot_? In order to gain what?" Jolinar scoffed. "And letting me have a weapon and be able to defend us all _is_ in the best interest of your people. We are _all _best protected when as many as possible of us are armed and prepared to fight!"

"It'll be as I say!" O'Neill got up and walked towards the sleeping area. "And now I really _will_ be taking that nap. Be nice, kids!"

Jolinar looked after him in confusion.

"I am not a 'kid' - neither is Rosha. We are both significantly older than the rest of you, with the possible exception of Teal'c. Does he not know this?"

"He knows. It's just - his way of speaking. You'll get used to it, if you end up staying with us for a longer time. And don't take what he says too seriously. It's not that he doesn't trust you, not really. It's just his way." Daniel said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, if he didn't trust you, he'd have you tied up and guarded. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Jolinar nodded. "I feel much relieved." The expression on her face hinted that she was not being serious. "Now, I would like to go for a round in the city and see if I can learn anything - detect any danger. Is this permitted?"

"Eh..." Daniel looked uncomfortably at Sam, unsure what to say.

"Yes, go ahead!" O'Neill shouted from the bed, having apparently been listening to their conversation.

"Thank you..." Jolinar bowed her head in mock respect. "I promise I shall be back before the evening meal..."

Sam and Daniel tried to hide their laughter. O'Neill snorted at them all and pulled the blanket up, trying to hide under it.

Jolinar grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her before going outside. She took some of the valuables she had brought and put into a pocket. She then gave Rosha control, preferring not to impersonate her host, unless it was absolutely necessary. They both took a few moments to prepare themselves before going out into the city. It was important to take on the personae they would be playing, as closely as possible. Ready, they went out to inspect their surroundings and judge the danger.

-  
*Finally! They were driving me crazy with their lack of trust!*

*It was aggravating, that is true, but you cannot truly blame them for their suspicion. The concept of a 'good Goa'uld' is a strange one, and even if their minds believe, we must wait for their hearts to follow.* Rosha pointed out.

Jolinar sighed. *Ever patient and rational...you are correct, of course.*

They walked about in the streets of the city for several hours, taking care to appear to just be a woman doing some shopping.

*There really _are_ unusually many Jaffa - even for a Goa'uld as paranoid as Deimos.* Rosha commented.

*Yes, I agree. It is as we feared. They are looking for someone. Notice how scared the population looks? This is obviously worse than normally.*

*I wonder if they actually know we are in this city, or if they merely suspect it. It is unfortunate we do not know if the people here have been told anything.*

*Perhaps we should simply inquire, then? Surely they have not been officially informed about us - no Goa'uld would do that. There might be some useful gossip.*

Rosha considered this. She made a decision. *I believe you are correct. I agree, we should attempt to inquire, but carefully!*

*Of course, have I ever been anything but patient and diplomatic?* Jolinar smiled mentally. *Though I admit it might be a good thing it is you who will be doing the talking.*

Rosha snorted. *Patient and diplomatic! You would not know the meaning of those two words, if your life depended on it!*

She scanned the area and picked a salesman who was peddling some kind of fruit. She went there and joined the small crowd that was gathering, talking together in low voices.

Rosha greeted them politely, smiling to them. She picked up a few of the fruits and examined them carefully. They turned out to be some kind of oranges. After studying them for a little while, hoping people might say something useful, she bought a large bag of the oranges. She then went on to inquire the salesman about the best place to buy fine cloth. She told him she came from a village behind the mountains, and was looking for the special cloth they sold here, as her best friend was getting married.

The crowd had stopped talking when she approached, since they did not know her. They had said nothing while she examined the fruit, but they had apparently now decided she was harmless and had begun to talk again. Perhaps the little story about her looking for something nice to wear for her friend's wedding had worked. They had clearly been listening.

Before Rosha left the fruit stand, she turned to the group of people chatting.

"I apologize for intruding upon you, but do you know why there are so many Jaffa here? I do not remember ever seeing so many before in one place! Of course, I have not been to the large city before, so..." She said in a low voice, looking shyly around her. "They are not here looking for slaves, or hunting for hosts, are they?" She added, fearfully.

"Do not worry, my child. They do not seem to be rounding up people. Rumour has it renegades are hiding in this part of the world, perhaps even in our city. The Jaffa are merely looking for those." An elderly woman told her, smiling kindly at her.

"Well, they won't be renegades for much longer - the Jaffa are very effective and they always seem to know everything that is going on." One of the men said, giving her a meaningful look. "A stranger such as yourself should be careful."

"Thank you for your kind advice. I will be. I do not intend to stay longer than it takes me to buy some fine cloth." She bowed lightly. "Good day, good people." She left.

*So, they are looking for us...just as we assumed.* Rosha sighed.

*Yes, that was to be expected. We also got confirmation that this city is full of informers - this is _not_ a good place to stay.*

*At least they did not seem to find us suspicious.*

*No, I am fairly certain we were dismissed as harmless - if there were even informers among that group, which I consider unlikely.*

*But Daniel Jackson's clumsy questioning about the name of their Lord...*

*Yes, I fear that could very well have drawn the wrong kind of attention...*

*At least the many Jaffa here means there are many energy signals from symbiotes to hide among - even if it also makes it harder for us to be on guard - if we should be deemed worthy of..._other_ kinds of hunters...*

*Surely you do not think Deimos would waste his resources on an ashrak just for this?* Jolinar sounded sceptical.

*Maybe not Deimos, but Cronos looks very stringently on traitors - and all Goa'uld hate Tok'ra. Cronos may well decide it is worth it. It is probably too soon, but the earlier we can leave this city, the better.*

*Ever careful, but I agree with you, Rosha. It is not safe here. Now, if we could only convince the Tau'ri to listen to reason...*

They had been walking to the cloth story they had been recommended. It was the safest thing to do, if they were followed. They had reached it now, and entered. After spending some time looking at the merchandise, they purchased a bolt of the finest cloth for dresses.

Afterwards, they slowly made their way back to the inn where they were staying. The bolt was heavy, and though it was no problem for a blended human to carry it, a normal human of Rosha's size and build would have a hard time with it. They had said no to the store's offer to bring it to the inn - where she had said she was staying with family - it was too risky to let them go there with her, should they notice something about SG-1 they found suspicious. Thus, they walked slowly instead, pretending to be heavily burdened by the cloth.

It was almost evening, and it would be dark soon. This meant anyone following her would find it sensible she chose to stay until morning, before setting out on a long journey back to a village behind the mountains. Fortunately, this inn was one of only two in the city, and by far the cheapest of the two, so it was also the expected place for her to go. No one would suspect anything. If anyone even followed her. She was fairly certain that was not the case.

Back at the inn, SG-1 had just ordered dinner to be brought up - for all of them. If they were surprised to see her back they did not show it. Sam even gave her a small smile when she greeted her. They were definitely beginning to trust her, which was a great relief to both Rosha and Jolinar. It was tiresome and unpleasant to be distrusted.

Rosha told them what had transpired and what she had learned, She again suggested they should at the very least move somewhere else - perhaps to the other guesthouse, if not leave the city.

After some discussion they ended up deciding to stay for tonight. They would go to the other inn tomorrow morning, dressed in different clothing. There they would stay for another day or at most two. If the Goa'uld had not called of the search by then, or at least moved it elsewhere, they would take their chances anyway, travelling by night.

Jolinar and Rosha reluctantly agreed to the plan. At least O'Neill had relented and given her back the hand device. She felt safer having a weapon, should someone make a surprise attack on them. 


	4. Hiding in the Mountains

Next morning. They had just finished their breakfast and were packing what little they had, in order to leave, when suddenly Rosha froze.

"What is it?" O'Neill demanded.

"A symbiote...in the corridor outside..." She whispered, and began putting on the hand device. "It is probably Jaffa...or maybe an ashrak..."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, transferring control to Jolinar who was more proficient in using the weapon.

"What's an ass-rack...?" O'Neill began, just as the door was unlocked from the outside and opened. Their landlord stood there, with a somewhat dazed expression. He was roughly pushed aside and stumbled to the floor. Another man stepped in and quickly raised a zat'nik'tel, shooting Teal'c and Sam who were closest to the door.

O'Neill shot him with his own weapon, but the energy dissipated harmlessly against a force field. The intruder was about to shoot back, when he was hit by a shock wave from Jolinar's hand device. Because of the force field it did not do him any damage.

Jolinar concentrated and sent out another, more powerful shock wave which lifted him up and threw him against the wall. The kinetic energy was enough to temporarily knock him out and he slid down on the floor beside the landlord, who just looked at him, still confused.

Jolinar immediately ran to the intruders side and in a slow movement reached inside the force field and turned it off.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. It only stops things that move fast..." O'Neill said, remembering their experience with Apophis on the Nox planet.

"Uh...guys?? We're about to have company!" Daniel pointed out the window to a large group of Jaffa approaching. They had probably been alerted by locals who had noticed the noise.

"Damn, Jaffa." O'Neill grumbled.

Jolinar hit the attacker with another hard shock wave just as he was waking up. Behind her, Teal'c had gotten up, and he and O'Neill grabbed a still groggy Sam and helped her to stand.

"The Jaffa are coming - no time to hit that guy again - I'm sure he's done for anyway. Sure looks that way." O'Neill pushed a protesting Jolinar away from the dying man on the floor.

"You do _not_ understand. He is..."

"_Later_!"

He pushed her out the door and went after her. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c followed quickly. Behind them, the landlord leaned down over the intruder to check on him...

SG-1 and Jolinar ran down the stairs and out into the kitchen, then through a back door they found there. Behind them, they heard the Jaffa shout orders and begin to search the place.

They hurried through the streets, which were still mostly empty this early in the morning. Surprisingly, they got out of the city unchallenged.

"That went surprisingly well!" Daniel observed, smiling.

"That will soon change. You should have let me deal with the ashrak. He will _not_ give up his chase when he has accepted a mission." Jolinar said.

"The ashrak?" O'Neill wondered.

"It means hunter - an elite Goa'uld assassin. The man who entered our rooms and shot at us is an assassin!" Jolinar explained, irritated.

"Ah. Well I don't think he will be coming after anyone again - unless they stick him in a sarcophagus first." O'Neill grinned.

"Fool! The host may have been dying, but the symbiote was probably mostly unharmed. He will have taken the landlord as host by now, unless another, better option presented itself quickly. The landlord is a strong and relatively young host and will serve the ashrak well - when he tracks us down and kills us. Or delivers us to Cronos, which may be his main mission, as he did not shoot to kill any of you."

"Well then we can use _that_ against him - _if_ he should find us!"  
   
"His mission will be to capture us if reasonably possible, or else to kill us. An ashrak would not have agreed to a foolish mission demanding the survival of his target at any cost."

"We'll worry about that when - and if - we have to." O'Neill said, beginning to get irritated at her.

They walked quietly - but quickly - along the paths of the forest that started just outside the city. They followed smaller tracks, not daring to risk larger roads. All was quiet and as the time neared noon it was becoming very hot - and humid. They had brought water skins bought earlier in the city, but they had not had time to fill them before fleeing.

"Let's take a break." O'Neill wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We're far ahead of any followers. We've not heard a sound for hours - except for those damn insects buzzing!" He slapped at something that had landed on his cheek.

"You'll get no arguments from me." Daniel said, immediately sinking down on the ground and leaning against a tree. He looked exhausted and momentarily closed his eyes.

"We should make it a short break." Rosha said, looking up at the sky. "The Jaffa and the ashrak may be far behind us, but they are many more than us and we should get as far away as possible. Besides, if I am not mistaken, we will soon be hit by a thunderstorm. We need to find cover before it arrives or we shall be soaked."

"I concur." Teal'c said. "It does seem likely this heat and humidity will result in such a weather."

"Well, I must admit I think it sounds great to be soaked, right now." Sam said. "I'm getting thirsty and this place is hot as hell."

Rosha nodded. "We will need water shortly if this heat continues. However, a thunderstorm may be quite dangerous in a place such as this, so it is not something to wish for. Large amounts of rain will likely cause mudslides in the nearby mountains and the floods may well hit us here. We should find a high-lying cave to hide in."

O'Neill studied the sky. An ominous looking cloud was forming. "Agreed, but let's just rest for a little while longer first."

Rosha nodded and sat down.

They rested for almost an hour. Feeling somewhat refreshed, they pressed on. Resting had not eased their thirst, though, and they needed to find a stream or other water source soon.

"Any idea how far away the mountains are?" O'Neill wondered.

"Not with any certainty. From what little I saw before we crashed, I believe maybe a day's walk to the beginnings of them." Rosha said thoughtfully.

"Aach..." O'Neill groaned.

"I apologize...however, there are good news. The mountains lie partly in the direction of the chaapa'ai, and we will be able to walk along them for the rest of the way there."

"How come you've been in control the whole time since we left town?" Sam suddenly wondered.

"Jolinar and I have come to the conclusion you find my presence more appealing than hers. She is not always the most diplomatic..." Rosha sounded apologetic.

"You're right. I'd rather talk with you than the snake." O'Neill said, then quickly added. "Even if she's a good snake - we just need some time to get used to that, that's all."

Rosha nodded. "That is understandable. The only experiences you have had with symbiotes have been with the Goa'uld, so they have all been negative."

They walked on in silence. There was almost no water to be found anywhere. There must have been a drought for quite some time, so the little stream they found was almost dry. However, it was obvious from the look of it, that it would sometimes swell to huge dimensions. They threw another worried look at the increasingly dark sky and hoped now was not the time of the year when the stream would become a roaring river. They drank a little of the muddy water and attempted to get some of it into their water skins before they continued on their journey.

When it was mid-afternoon, they heard distant rumbling. It would not be more than a few hours before the rain would start to fall. They pressed on, as fast as their tired legs would carry them. The heat and humidity was even more oppressive now. However, they got encouragement from the fact that whenever there was an opening in the forest, they could now see the mountains. They estimated the foothills were at most 3-4 hours away at a fast walk.

The first raindrops had started to fall when they reached the edge of the forest. There had been several bolts of lightning over the distant parts of the mountains. The little group were just about to start walking up a rocky path leading up into the lower mountains, when Rosha stopped them and pointed to the sky.

Still partly hidden by the trees, they gazed up to see a death glider zip past, fortunately not able to see them under the greenery.

"They're unusually persistent, aren't they?" O'Neill complained.

"As Jolinar said earlier, Cronos does not take lightly to betrayal. Also, the fact that you are fleeing together with me - _and_ that we are in the company of Apophis's former First Prime - makes us all very interesting." Rosha said.

"Lucky us." He scanned the mountains that were now very near, rising up ahead of them. "I don't see any caves - or other places to hide. It's started to rain and it'll be dark soon."

"Both of which we should be grateful for. It will be harder to see us in the dark, unless they have equipment with which to scan for our heat signatures. The rain will mask or wipe out our tracks."

The death glider was now out of sight and no other appeared. They quickly ran across the plains, which had a sprinkle of shrubbery. There were little cover here, but fortunately no enemies appeared and they soon reached the beginnings of the mountain path.

There were also few bushes and trees here, but the further they walked, the more boulders and rock outcroppings there were. It would be possible to hide under some of these, both from watching eyes, and partly from the now steadily falling rain. The heat from the day still kept the rocks warm to the touch. This was pleasant, as the rain was getting colder. They also hoped the warm rocks would help mask their body heat a little, if the death gliders had the ability to scan for infrared radiation. The falling dusk made them very hard to spot to the naked eye.

Every now and then a death glider would pass above, and they would scramble for cover under one of the frequent rock outcroppings. They were by now very wet and beginning to feel cold. The rocks no longer provided any heat. However, they had at least found a purling stream with clean fresh water to quell their thirst and fill their water skins.

When it had become almost completely dark, Teal'c and Rosha simultaneously spotted a darker area against a mountain side. Upon closer look it proved to be a cave which went some distance into the mountain.

Inside, they found dry wood and grass, which they used to fashion a torch. They lighted it with the hand device and quickly looked over the cave. There did not seem to be any animals in it, and the cave was connected by a narrow passage to an inner cavern, hidden by several turns of the corridor. This meant they would be able to light a fire to keep them warm, without risking anyone seeing the light from outside.

The only food they had with them were the oranges Rosha had bought the day before. Fortunately, she had already packed those into her backpack before the ashrak appeared, so they had something to eat.

Apart from that, the only food they had had that day - except breakfast at the inn - were some berries they had eaten in the forest. Tomorrow they would have to try and find something more to eat. SG-1 were even beginning to miss the MREs, which they normally hated.

Sitting around the fire, their clothing began to dry and they were starting to feel warm again.

Rosha and Jolinar had taken first watch. The others no longer doubted her trustworthiness, at least not in this. It was obvious she wanted to flee their pursuers as much as they did, and that she would have nothing to gain from turning them in.

About two hours later she returned to the now pleasantly warm cave and sat down near the fire, obviously very cold in her still wet clothes. She suppressed a shiver.

"I saw one death glider as it passed by during a lightning bolt, and heard another. That was more than an hour ago. All has been quiet since, except for the weather. The wind has picked up quite a bit and the rain is falling steady. I believe they have called off the search for tonight."

Teal'c nodded. "That is likely. However, I believe it safest if I stand guard regardless. My clothes have now dried and I have completed my kel'no'reem. The rest of you will need sleep if we are to continue our journey tomorrow."

"True. Take the next shift and wake me in a few hours." O'Neill yawned.

Teal'c left to stand guard, with no intention to wake O'Neill. The others began preparing for sleep. They found some dry grass that the wind had blown into the cave. They collected this to use for sleeping on.

Rosha stayed up for a little while longer, staying near the fire and allowing her clothes to dry completely. It was warm and pleasant here and she did not want to move just yet.

Sam sat down on a rock beside her, feeling like talking for a while.

"Rosha...you're saying the Tok'ra only _blend_...is that what you call it? with willing hosts. Why would anyone _want_ to be a host?"

"There are many reasons why someone might chose to become a host...and yes, blend is the right word. Many join to fight the Goa'uld. There are few other ways to do so, if you are a human slave, or even just any human on most worlds. Some join because they are sick or wounded, and in need of healing, which the symbiote can almost always do. Others again simply chose to help a fellow sentient life form. As I said, there are many reasons. As a host, you gain a much longer life, excellent health, wisdom, knowledge - as well as a good and close friend. Also, you will get increased strength, greater stamina, somewhat heightened senses - all for just sharing your body..."

"OK, so there's a lot of advantages. But there must be some negative things about it as well. I mean, you can't really have any privacy, can you? And it's hardly an equal relationship. The symbiote _could_ just grab control and impersonate you, suppress you, cause you pain - do any of the things a Goa'uld do. Right?"

"The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are the same species, so yes, of course they are _able_ to do so...but they would _never_ behave like that!"

Rosha sounded very sure, very determined - and also seemed somewhat insulted on behalf of her symbiote.

"As for privacy..." she continued, "...it is possible for each to have a private area of the mind, which the other respects and agrees to leave alone. However, the longer you have been blended, the less important this becomes to you. But I believe I have already said this."

Sam nodded. "I know. Intellectually I can understand what you are saying, but there is still a part of me that has a hard time accepting why anyone would do something like this, _despite_ all the advantages. I realise the privacy question is determined largely by culture. There would be many people on Earth who would probably not mind as much, as someone from my country, for instance. However, that's not the only issue - you'd have to leave your family and friends, your entire _life_, when you join the Tok'ra, would you not? Why did _you_ do it?"

Rosha thought back to the time, around 100 years ago, when she had first met Jolinar. She had become her host not long after. She began to tell Sam of that day.

-  
Rosha looked at the sky. It was the second time she had heard the strange sound. This time she thought she saw something move there. Odd.

She was on her way back through the forest, having walked all the way to the snow-capped mountain. It was a long journey of nearly a week, and she was finally getting close to her home village. It was a journey she had to do alone, just like all other young women of her people.

She had picked a large bag full of the blue-dye flowers, which grew only on that remote mountain. When she came home, the flowers would be heated, then dried and pulverized. Mixed with bitter-berries and dissolved in water, they would become the brilliant blue dye needed for her wedding dress.

This year she would have 20 turns of the sun and be ready to marry at the harvest celebration. There were two other girls and four boys who had reached their time for this years celebration. This meant one of the girls would have two husbands, as all would have to be matched up according to tradition.

Rosha pondered if it might be her, and how it might be to have two mates. Could she handle that? She giggled a little to herself. The thought was not an unpleasant one.

She was quickly pulled out of her reveries when another strange, roaring sound was heard from the sky, this time followed by an explosion. It was a little like that time when a lightening bolt had destroyed the old barn.

What was going on? The sound came from far ahead, in the direction of her village, but could it really be something happening there? Surely, she would not have been able to hear it all this way? The road ahead of her was still long and she would not be home for another 2 hours. Nonetheless, she hastened her steps, suddenly gripped by a strange fear.

As she hurried on towards her home, she heard several more loud explosions. When she crossed an opening in the forest, she saw clearly two strange things fly across the sky. It was obvious it was not birds. Most of all they resembled the drawings she had been shown as a little girl. Drawings showing the flying ships sent by the evil god when he was displeased - or in need of slaves.

She knew they had delivered the required amount of naquadah ore at the ring of Tipana, so the god should be pleased with them. He rarely punished them - she knew he had not done so since she was less than a year. Then, the harvest had failed, and everyone had been too weak from hunger to work hard enough in the mines.

Perhaps Tipana had come for slaves, then? It was almost 25 years since that had happened - before her birth.

Rosha dearly hoped that was not what was happening, but all she could do was walk quicker. It was frustrating to be so far away, to be unable to know what happened or do anything about it. She dreaded what she would learn when she arrived at the village, but at the same time she needed to know.

-  
She had walked for almost three hours, and she was now close to the village. It had become evening and it was almost dark, save for the frightening yellow glow in the direction of her home.

When she stepped out from the woods, she gasped. Disbelieving, she took a few steps closer. The whole village seemed to be on fire, and she saw large men in strange clothing marching in small groups.

Unsure of what to do, she stood as frozen for several moments, how long she did not know. Suddenly, one of the men pointed towards her and yelled something.

Rosha shook herself and quickly ran back towards the safety of the treeline. However, before she could reach it, one of the weird airborne ships zipped past, only a short distance above her head and something flew from it. There was an explosion only a few feet in front of her. Dirt, grass, bushes - even small trees - were thrown up into the air and out to the sides. Rosha was hit by a shock wave of air and particles and thrown back in the direction of the buildings.

She was dazed and stayed lying on the ground for several minutes. Distantly, she noticed someone running towards her. Perhaps one of the big men? She felt paralyzed with fear and still did not move.

A moment later a woman grabbed hold of her and began pulling her with her.

"Come. You cannot stay here. If the Jaffa capture you they will kill you."

Rosha thought she saw a few of the men...Jaffa? move towards them, some distance away, before she ran together with the woman. They reached the buildings in the outskirts of the village and hurried on, weaving through several of the narrow alleys.

"In here." The woman pulled her into a dark building.

She soon found herself behind boxes and old equipment. If they sat still they could not be seen from the door, or even if someone should come a few steps inside.

"It is one of the few buildings I have found that is still intact. We must hope they do not think to burn it, as there are no other place to hide."

Rosha nodded, still too numb from all that had happened to do anything else.

"I did not think there was still anyone alive. Are you hurt?"

"No. I was only shaken by...whatever that was..." Rosha said.

"A shot from a staff cannon on a death glider. You were fortunate the Jaffa had bad aim." She explained in a low voice. Then she added. "Please do not speak so loudly. The Jaffa are not far away."

"Who are you? How do you know all this?" Rosha studied the woman in the semi-darkness. She seemed to be young, but it was difficult to tell. She had wavy dark hair and was both taller and stronger looking than Rosha. She was also quite beautiful. She did not look as if she was a farmer or a craftsman. "I have never seen you before."

"My name is Lisha - and I am not from this world."

"I am Rosha...do you know why Tipana has come to punish us so severely? He has never before killed an entire village...and he seems to have taken no slaves..." Rosha's voice broke. "Is everyone dead? My family?"

Lisha was quiet for some time before she answered, as if considering what to tell the young woman before her.

"It is not Tipana who has come, but Bastet's Jaffa. Your world became involved when Bastet attacked Tipana, who is a much weaker Goa'uld, only a minor System Lord. When Tipana did not surrender, Bastet decided to bomb some of Tipana's subjects, in order to weaken him further. I am sorry, Rosha, but I have found no one else alive."

Rosha just looked at Lisha, unable to deal with the fact that her family, her entire people were dead. How could it be true what this woman said? "But is Tipana not a god? How can there be _more_ powerful gods in other places?"

Lisha was clearly unsure how to answer. What would Rosha understand? "Tipana is not one of the most powerful - not by a long way. There are many others who are far more powerful."

"But we were told he rules the heavens and the earth..."

"You were..._mislead_."

"Why did you come here at such an unfortunate time?" Rosha was suddenly suspicious, despite the fact that Lisha had just rescued her. Was this a test of her faith, of some sort?

"I learned of Bastet planning this and had hoped I would be able to warn you. However, Bastet suspected me and I had to flee. I succeeded in transporting down here about an hour ago, from her ship, but it was much too late to save your people. The only reason the Jaffa are still here are because they wish to capture me. They have killed everyone else."

"To capture you - and kill me, now when they have seen I am alive."

"Yes. They have been told to leave no one alive, and Jaffa are most thorough. The other villages on this planet have been destroyed as well."

"Why were you on...on Bastet's ship?" Rosha asked, not really understanding what kind of ship it was Lisha had been talking about. Was it a ship in the air, like the ones that had attacked her village? Surely, it must be bigger?

Lisha was temporarily spared having to answer that when the door opened and a Jaffa peered inside.

"This building is undamaged. Search it and bring me the traitor if you should find her. Kill any others that might be here, and then burn the place to the ground."

Lisha held a finger to her lips and crouched down, preparing to jump any Jaffa that came close enough. Frightened, Rosha looked out at the Jaffa and hid as best she could behind the boxes.

For a few minutes it appeared as if they would not be detected, then one of the Jaffa pointed towards the boxes and equipment in the corner. He and two others approached.

Lisha surveyed the room. There were 5 Jaffa all together in here. 2 of them were at the other end, trying to open the door there. The three others were by now almost close enough to see the two women. Just a few steps more and the first of the Jaffa would look behind the boxes and detect the fugitives.

One of the Jaffa peered curiously around the corner and Lisha immediately grabbed his staff weapon and pulled hard.

Surprised, he let go and Lisha turned it around and used it to trip him with, then lifted it to point at the next Jaffa, simultaneously activating it.

The Jaffa only just had time to cry out before she fired and he fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile, the first Jaffa was getting up behind her. She hit him hard in the stomach with the back of the staff weapon, then fired it again as the third Jaffa approached.

She was beginning to feel it was going reasonably well, when behind her she heard the sound of a staff weapon opening.

"Drop the weapon and turn around. Now!"

Lisha sighed and did as he said. The Jaffa she had hit in the stomach, grabbed the staff weapon from one of the fallen Jaffa and supported himself with it as he slowly got up, complaining loudly. When he was standing, he hit Lisha hard with the weapon and then snarled into her face.

"Shol'va! Heretic! You have denounced your birthright! You are now as worthless as a human!" Worse! Blasphemous..."

Before he could continue his litany of insults, Lisha suddenly thrust her arms forward and drew knives she had tied to her forearms. She was now armed with two long blades. Before the Jaffa had time to react, she had cut his throat and he sank dying at her feet.

She quickly turned to face the other, surprised Jaffa who was holding a staff weapon pointed at her. Before she could do anything, a blast hit the Jaffa squarely in the chest, killing him.

Lisha and the remaining Jaffa looked with surprise at Rosha, who held a staff weapon, taken from one of the fallen warriors. It was still smoking. She appeared to be almost as scared about what she had just done, as she was of the Jaffa.

"Quickly! Kill the last one before he shoots us!" Lisha urged.

Rosha was just about to do that when two more Jaffa entered the building.

"Surrender at once!" The leader activated his staff weapon and pointed it at them.

Lisha moaned and Rosha immediately let go of her weapon.

"Those knives too..." The Jaffa pointed with his staff weapon, as he walked closer, his companion following.

Lisha freed the blades from the bands that tied them to her arms. When she had done so, she pretended to lay them down on the floor, but instead she suddenly let herself fall. She rolled over, threw both knives, then quickly got to her feet and jumped aside.

The first knife landed in the throat of the closest of the two Jaffa, and he fell to the ground with a hoarse sound. The other knife grazed the cheek of his colleague. He cried out as he fired his weapon.

The blast from it hit Lisha in her left side and she collapsed momentarily, letting out a cry. She fell beside the first of the men she had killed, and almost on top of his zat'nik'tel.

Groaning in pain, she closed her fingers around the weapon, as the two remaining Jaffa approached. The wounded one was fingering the cut on his cheek and swore.

"You will _pay_ for that, shol'va..._Tok'ra_!" He spat the word. "Get the human slave!" He ordered the other Jaffa, before he walked to Lisha and ungently rolled her over.

However, Lisha was ready, and she fired her zat'nik'tel twice at the Jaffa, who hit the ground, dead.

When he realised what had happened, the other Jaffa let go of Rosha and threw her aside. He quickly jumped aside before the discharge coming from Lisha's weapon could hit him. Bringing his staff weapon up, he activated it and fired, just as he was hit by a staff blast himself. Rosha had landed near one of the weapons and had quickly used it, killing the Jaffa.

The shot from the Jaffa's staff weapon still impacted with Lisha, though not in the chest, as intended. She had had time to partly turn and move to the side, as she jumped. This meant the shot hit her in the lower back. Coming down, she fell hard and stayed unmoving on the floor.

Rosha surveyed the place, seeing no movement from any of the Jaffa. She quickly went to the door and looked outside. No one was there. She considered running, but then she thought she heard a whimper from inside. Was the woman who had helped her - who had saved her life - still alive? Surely, that was impossible?

She pulled the door closed and nervously checked on all the Jaffa, making certain they were indeed dead. She then went to Lisha and checked her pulse. It was there, but very weak.

Rosha decided they needed some cover, should more of the enemies come, and so she pulled the other woman to the place behind the boxes where they had hid before. She hoped the movement would not worsen Lisha's condition, but she doubted it mattered anymore.

She sat down beside the woman, just as she opened her eyes. For a moment, Rosha imagined they glowed, ever so briefly, but she decided it must have been a trick of her eyes. This was obviously no god!

"Ro...sha. You...must take this...weapon..." She still held the zat'nik'tel, and she tried and failed to lift her hand. "Use it...shoot me...three times...with it..."

Rosha stared at her, not hearing the words, but only the tone...the odd distortion in the voice...

"You _are_ a god! How can this be?"

"Rosha! Listen! You _must_ do..." she coughed weakly, "...do as I...asked. Bastet must...not find me...must not...resurrect me..."

"You are a _god_! You cannot die!"

Lisha smiled weakly. "My host is too badly damaged for me to heal. I am no god. I assure you, I can die."

"There must be _something_ I can do. Somewhere I can take you where they can help you. You _saved_ me, _my Lord_!"

"It is...too late...for that, and...please...I am _not_ your Lord!" She again coughed, a little blood trickling out, then she closed her eyes for so long a time that Rosha got nervous.

"Lisha?"

The woman's eyes fluttered open again, and when she spoke this time the voice was that of a normal human.

"I am...still here, but not...for long. I am growing...weaker. We both are. There isn't...much time. Please....there _is_ something you...you can do."

"What? _Anything_. Just tell me, my Lo..." She stopped herself, since this strange god did not want to be called Lord. She had a hard time believing the god was really dying. Surely she could not die? Perhaps it was a test? If so, she would _not_ fail! Perhaps the god would bring back her family if she, Rosha, passed this test?

"Do not...say that...not before you...know what...what is asked of...you." Lisha was quiet for several minutes, gathering the strength to speak. "It is too late for...for me. All I wish now is for...for my dear Jolinar to live. She can...with your help."

"W...who is Jolinar?"

"The one who spoke...before...with the...flanged voice. She...needs a new host."

For a moment Rosha felt cold with fear. She remembered the legends. That the gods used humans to live in. As their...hosts. It was a great honour, but not one anyone wanted for themselves or their loved ones. As far as anyone knew, the god was so mighty, their essence so powerful, that all traces of the human disappeared, save for the shell now used by the god.

Now she was being told the human was still there as well. And that she obviously considered it an honour to be this god's host. Of course, it was no surprise she wanted to do one last deed for her and let the god have a new shell to use, when she herself was failing the god. Rosha felt she understood the host's motives. Would this be Rosha's fate? What she had to do to pass the test - and perhaps help her people, in this life or their next. It was clearly the only right thing to do. Anything else would be blasphemy. Perhaps it would not be so bad - the human even seemed to be intact of mind. Rosha made a decision.

"I shall be that new host. It would be my honour." She looked unsure. "Now, what must I do?"

"Open...your mouth...and do as if...as if you would kiss me. Hu...hurry. There is no...more time." Her eyes closed.

Rosha quickly did as she was told, without thinking further about the consequences.

She felt something slide over her lips and hit her in the back of her throat. The gagging sensation was immediately followed by a sharp pain. For a moment all went black and she sensed nothing, then it all came back and she could hear a voice in her head, thanking her. The next she felt was herself leaning over the now dead Lisha and gently close her eyes. She heard her voice tell the old host goodbye, but it was not _she_ who gave the order to talk.

This was very strange! She felt herself begin to panic, when her body kept doing things without her orders -and especially when it did _not_ obey her. Her hands - as of their own accord - picked up the strange energy-weapon from before. The zat'nik'tel, she suddenly knew it was called. Jolinar sensed her building panic, and sent calming, warm feelings towards her. Promising she would explain, later, when there was time. That she would be able to control her own body again.

She - no, Jolinar - fired three times at Lisha and the body disappeared. She felt a surge of grief, quickly blocked.

Jolinar got up and ran to the door. She carefully peeked out her head and looked around. No one was there and she hurried outside. She began walking through the empty alleys, quickly, but quietly. From time to time she stopped and listened.

For a long time Rosha was so scared of the Jaffa finding them, that this feeling far outweighed her panic at not being able to control anything.

Then, suddenly, a new thought formed. She began to wonder why the Jaffa had been attacking Jolinar. Why were they _still_ attacking her, if indeed they were? Had it been a test before? Perhaps she, Rosha, had not yet proven herself satisfactorily? Or were the Jaffa failing _their_ test?

However, Rosha believed she sensed real fear from Jolinar... It was all so confusing! Nothing made any sense to her. She tried to lift a hand to the pendant she was carrying around her neck - as she usually would for good luck - and found she could not. That was when it truly hit her that Jolinar was the one controlling her body and not her. She panicked.

Fortunately, Rosha's panic attack had not happened while they were running from Jaffa. Jolinar had by now gotten them out of the labyrinth of narrow alleyways and into the undergrowth and bushes in the part of the forest that lay closest to the western part of the village. She was lying on the ground, observing the Jaffa as they torched the last standing parts of the town.

Rosha suddenly felt as if she was being embraced, and she began to relax as Jolinar released calming chemicals into her bloodstream.

*I am so very sorry, Rosha, but there was no time to explain before. I am very sorry that I had to remain in control for so long, this soon after you became my host, but it was necessary. I needed to get us away from that place before the Jaffa returned.*

*I understand, my Lord. My body is yours to command. I humbly apologize for panicking and pray that you will forgive me.*

Jolinar sighed. This was going to be difficult. She should not have taken this poor woman as her host, but it had been Lisha's last wish, and Rosha _had_ agreed to the blending. Even if she clearly did not understand what it meant.

*Rosha, please understand. I am not a Goa'uld and I do not wish to be addressed as 'Lord'. I hope we will become good friends when you learn to trust me. You will of _course_ be allowed to use your body. I am indebted to you for sharing your body. I am Tok'ra and we _do not_ suppress our hosts.*

*But you _are_ a god! Just like Tipana. You have the voice - and light shines from your eyes.*

*The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are the same species, yes, but the Goa'uld also are not gods. They merely pretend to be. You will understand better once we are fully blended.*

-  
Rosha ended her story, smiling at Sam.

"We managed to elude the Jaffa and return to the Tok'ra tunnels. I chose to remain a Tok'ra, though Jolinar offered to find another host. Eventually, Jolinar convinced me the Goa'uld are not gods." Rosha half-smiled again, a little embarrassed.

Sam laughed. She was beginning to like Rosha - and even the symbiote Jolinar. She was already convinced Jolinar was not a Goa'uld - and that the Tok'ra really were very different. Perhaps they would even make good allies? They would know a lot about the Goa'uld - and the rest of the galaxy. Perhaps they would share their knowledge of Goa'uld and other technology? It could not hurt to ask! Sam decided.

"Rosha, it seems to me that our people might help each other. That we might become good friends. I don't know how they'll react to it at home - it'll probably take them a while to accept it - but some kind of cooperation would be great. Perhaps even an alliance...do you think it would be possible?"

Rosha got a blank look and was quiet for some time. Sam realised she was walking with the symbiote...with _Jolinar_, and waited patiently. After some time Rosha closed her eyes and dipped her head. Jolinar looked up moments later.

"I believe an alliance between us would be beneficial to both our people. Indeed, it was the main reason why I decided to save you rather than escape quietly on my own. It is my hope that our two people will one day together bring about the fall of the Goa'uld System Lords!"

She again bowed her head, giving back control to Rosha.

"I share Jolinar's sentiment. However, I am more of a realist - or pessimist, as Jolinar would say. She is perhaps overly optimistic about the likelihood the Tok'ra council will decide to embrace an alliance."

"Why wouldn't they? They don't have any reason to fear us. It's not like us, who might fear you're Goa'uld."

Rosha considered how best to explain it.

"The Tok'ra live a dangerous life - always on the run from the Goa'uld. Allying ourselves with someone means opening up to those. Being less secretive about what we do and where we are, towards someone who are outsiders. The risk would have to be worth it."

"We would never give your people up to the Goa'uld! Surely you don't believe that!"

"No...perhaps not willingly, but even so. Knowledge about our agents and our bases may be taken from you. _Forced_ from you. Through torture - or by a Goa'uld taking you as a host. What can you offer in return that is valuable enough for us to risk this?"

"Technology, intelligence, joint missions, perhaps..." Sam suggested.

"Intelligence about the Goa'uld might be useful, but it is unlikely to be much better than what we already have. As for technology - our operatives can only use Goa'uld technology, in order to appear to _be_ Goa'uld. We are few and we fight by infiltration. Joint missions may be a possibility, though the opportunities would be few and mostly limited to cases where someone pretending to be a Goa'uld minor Lord needs an entourage, including human servants."

Sam nodded. "I do understand, but there must be _something_ we can offer. Jolinar thinks we can be allies. Enough that she wanted to save us!"

"As I said, she is rather optimistic and often tend to convince herself that things she sets her mind to are possible. She also tends to be somewhat impulsive" Rosha winced slightly. "Jolinar thinks I am being a bit unfair...she is correct. I should have added that she is also often right..." Rosha smiled. "In any case...what about hosts? We always need those."

Sam was quiet for some time.

"Hosts. I...don't know if...anyone would want that. I'm sorry...I don't mean to say that it's _bad_ to be a host to a symbiote - to a _Tok'ra_. Not at all. Just...I think that's a bit too long-term and committed for most people on Earth. Well, at least in my country, and we have little opportunity to recruit from other countries. And how would we even look for them? The Stargate project is secret."

"Yes, it can be..._difficult_ to find hosts. We are well aware of that. Many people fear the Tok'ra are Goa'uld, having no knowledge about any other kind of symbiotes. That, at least, is not a problem on the Tau'ri. Perhaps people who are in need of healing to live? To be cured from a disease, perhaps? Or injured people from your own ranks. About half of the Tok'ra hosts have joined because they were dying from an illness or had been wounded. As I mentioned earlier, most of the other half joined because they wished to fight the Goa'uld more actively and it is really the only option for a human from a world in the Goa'uld domains. Perhaps there are some of your people who would like to join in order to fight the Goa'uld this way? If we have an alliance, they would also be saving the life of an ally. Some also join because of a wish to save the life of a friend, if they have become acquainted with a Tok'ra - and there are even some who do it just to save a symbiote in need."

"And then there are you - who don't fall into any of those categories." Sam smiled, remembering the story Rosha had told.

"No. I am...an oddity. Most of those who are healthy when they join, do not believe the Goa'uld are gods. I did."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I think there might actually be some who would agree to become hosts if they were sick. I still don't know how we will find them, or contact them discreetly, but that would ultimately not be my concern. Maybe people in the Airforce, at first, people who can be sworn to secrecy more easily than civilians."

"Let us hope you are correct. I am less convinced that this alliance will happen, than Jolinar, but I hope she is correct."

"I think I'm with Jolinar on this one, actually. Now when I have thought it over I believe it can happen. It's worth suggesting it when we return home."

"Agreed. Now, our clothing has dried. I suggest we get some sleep while the weather is so bad the Jaffa cannot search for us."

"Good idea. I'll go and see if I can convince Teal'c to come in here where it's warm, even if he doesn't need to sleep."

-  
Next day. The rain kept falling steadily, but the thunderstorm and the violent winds had passed. The death gliders flew again, looking for signs of the fugitives.

"Don't they ever tire?" Daniel complained. He stood, partly hidden behind an outcropping of rock, in the mouth of the cave they were hiding in.

"They do appear most persistent." Teal'c agreed.

"Cronos has probably threatened Deimos. He will not stop the search as long as he thinks he has any chance of finding us." Rosha sighed.

"The roads leading down from the mountain look as if they've almost completely turned to mud." Sam remarked, looking outside.

"Yes, and it will be much worse down in the forest and on the plains. However, this very effectively hides any trace there might otherwise have been of us ever passing through there. We shall wait for nightfall - the rain has hopefully ceased before then - and so attempt to leave. If we follow the higher-laying paths, we should be fine." Rosha decided.

"Who gave you command? _I'll_ say when it's time to leave!" O'Neill sounded irritated.

"I apologize, but surely you can see the wisdom in this plan?"

O'Neill grumbled, but had to agree. Reluctantly.

"It'll be too wet down in the forest after this kind of weather, I agree there. We'll have to see if we can find a track up here in the mountains." He turned to Rosha. "You said the mountains where partly following the direction towards the Stargate - how far away do you think it is?"

Rosha looked unsure. "If we are lucky, and there is a path leading directly towards the chaapa'ai...4 days, perhaps. Less if it proves easy to hide along the way and we are thus able to walk during part of the day. Water should be readily available after this much rain, but as a precaution we should drink our fill from the stream we passed just before arriving here, and then fill our water skins. Food may be a problem."

"That's a plan, then." O'Neill's stomach rumbled. "We can go four days without food if we must."

"But it won't be pleasant..." Sam observed.

"There may be some berries to be found along the way - there are several types that grow in mountains such as these. It would appear to be late summer or early fall, so they could be ripe, like the ones we found in the forest below." Rosha said.

"Couldn't we hunt or something?" Daniel suggested.

"Possibly. If we are lucky and surprise a hare or see a bird. We cannot afford to stray far from the track or become absorbed in the hunt. The Jaffa will discover us, then." Teal'c commented.

They resolved to wait, and most of them went back to the fireplace and threw some more wood on the fire. It was still chilly - and clammy after all the rain.

Rosha examined the cave. All of a sudden, she crouched down and disappeared from view, behind what looked to be several large boulders. The others had just noticed she was gone, when she came back, her clothing dusty.

"It was too dark for us to see yesterday, but there is a low opening behind those rocks over in the corner." She pointed. "It is quite narrow at first, but leads out into a larger, underground corridor. I believe it must have been formed by water."

"That's interesting." O'Neill said in a tone that made it obvious he did not think it was.

"Where does it lead?" Daniel asked, more interested.

"I do not know. I did not have a light source and it was very dark. I believe I felt a fresh wind from somewhere, other than whence I came. It might even lead to another way out."

"If that's the case we should examine it." Sam said.

"We're not here to explore." O'Neill sat down again. "Who knows where that corridor leads - it could just as well be to a hole only a rat can get through."

"That is possible." Rosha admitted. "However, we have many hours until sundown. Are you opposed to us spending that time exploring?"

"No, explore away. Just as long as you're back before dark."

Sam and Daniel both decided to go with Rosha, and they helped her fashion torches to bring with them.

Teal'c wanted to stay and keep an eye on what happened outside the cave. O'Neill stretched out beside the fire, leaning against the wall and eating the last of the oranges. His knees ached from the cold and clammy weather and he was not in the best of moods. He had no wish to go exploring in a dark, clammy underground cave system - with a snake!

-  
Several hours later, the explorers returned, slightly covered in mud and dirt, but looking quite happy. They were carrying several fish, which made O'Neill's interest rise. Perhaps the snakehead's idea had not been so bad after all.

"We found that the corridor led to a vast underground system of caves. We also discovered a lake and a water stream, and there is fish in the water." Rosha held up some of their catch.

"Looks great! Let's get them roasted!" O'Neill smiled.

"Don't you wanna know what else we learned?" Daniel wondered.

"I doubt you found anything of equal importance - to my stomach, at least!"

Teal'c joined them as well, and they sat down around the fire and began preparing and roasting the fish, while Daniel, Sam, and Rosha told what they had found.

"Like Rosha said, there's an extensive system of caves, probably dug out by the water. It stretches out under this mountain and several others, as far as we could tell, perhaps even further. We also found that water exists the caves in several places. At least one of the openings we discovered is large enough for us to get through."

"And that's great why? We can just walk out _that_ way." O'Neill pointed towards the mouth of the cave.

"True, but that way is long and part of it goes back across the area the Jaffa are paying most attention to. If we follow the corridor carved out by the waters, it appears we should be able to cross at least much of the mountain range in under two days - especially since we will be hidden during much of that time and can walk during day-time as well as some of the night. That only leaves one or one-and-a-half day through the forest and the plains to the chaapa'ai."

O'Neill weighed the options. It sounded tempting...

"Are you sure we can follow the water all the way? We don't want to strand somewhere and have to go back, because we've got steep mountain all around us and the water trickles down into a tiny hole?"

"That is of course possible, but the road looked passable as long as we could see..." Rosha bowed her head and let Jolinar fore.

"Surely it is worth the risk of having to go back _some_ of the way, to be able to have a chance at crossing the distance faster - and mostly out of sight of the watchful Jaffa? It is even likely to be easier to walk in this terrain, than on the muddy roads." She looked at O'Neill, as if she could not fathom his reluctance.

"Teal'c, what do you think? Will we be safe from the Jaffa if we go through the mountains?"

"Possibly. They will most likely continue to search the areas they were ordered to search. They will not expect us to walk under the mountains."

"Both Jaffa and Goa'uld have difficulty imagining anyone doing something in a way different from how they would usually have done it." Jolinar gave Teal'c a half-smile. "Present company excluded, of course."

Teal'c bowed his head to her.

By now the fish had been cooked and they all hungrily ate in silence.

-  
Some hours later the rain finally began to let up and the group decided to start their journey. It was now close to dusk and it would be dark before they reached the point where their road first took them outside.

They again fashioned torches and one by one slipped through the low opening into the underground corridors. It was a tight fit, but even Teal'c managed to squeeze through.

They walked down the steeply inclining, often slippery corridor until they finally reached the bottom. Here the ground leveled out and the tunnel opened up into a cavern.

The only light came from their torches, but looking around they admired the glistening stalactites hanging from the roof here and there. Many were so large they almost met the matching stalagmites on the floor. It looked surreal and otherworldly - and very beautiful. All of it glistening in a multitude of colours from the minerals dissolved in the water.

They allowed themselves a few minutes to stay and look at the sight, before hurrying on. The cave led to another, larger one, partly filled by an underground lake. A small stream flowed out from it, purling beside the higher ground they were walking on.

"The lake must be connected with a stream or a lake outside - or once have been, at least - since there are fish in it." Daniel mused.

"I'm just happy the tasty little buggers are there." O'Neill declared.

-  
They continued on and eventually arrived at the place where the water had made a hole in the mountain side. There was now a crack large enough for all of them to squeeze through. They had to wade in the water, of course, but since it was only knee-deep along the sides, it was not a problem.  
   
Outside, they had to extinguish their torches, for fear they should be spotted from the air. The Jaffa might not be looking actively on this side of the mountains, but they might still happen to look in their direction and detect the light in the darkness.

Fortunately, the rain had now stopped completely and the sky was clearing. Many stars, as well as two small moons could already be seen, and the light from those were enough to see by. They still had to walk slowly and be careful not slip on the wet rocks, but it was a big improvement.

The stream stayed topside as they followed it for many hours. Over the millennia, the water had dug a deep cleft in the rocks. SG-1 and Jolinar now walked between tall, sleek mountain sides, often towering high above them. Due mainly to the recent rain, there was no dry ground to walk on beside the brook, but the water was no deep along the sides, so they managed.

The worst problem was that the bottom of the stream was slippery, and several times one of them came close to slipping and falling on the sharp rocks. They slowed down further and made certain their footing was sure before stepping forward.

It turned out they were fortunate, and the water actually continued to flow mostly in the direction of the Stargate. Jolinar could sense the naquadah in it, so it was easy to keep a correct heading.

-  
It was shortly after midnight when they came to a point where the stream disappeared back into the mountain and continued underground. The crack was smaller than the one they had exited the other mountain through, but SG-1 and Jolinar just managed to squeeze inside. Fortunately, the tunnel widened out immediately, and they found themselves in an underground cave system much like the one they had been in before. The trek through this mountain was uneventful, and they exited through a large opening, with space to spare on both sides of the the now fairly wide stream.

They followed the waterway for another several hours, until it was close to dawn. The sky was already turning crimson, when the water again disappeared into the ground. This time, however, the opening was far too small - at least the part that could be seen above water - to continue following.

The stream had become a small river, and they debated for a while if they should try diving, since the hole had to be bigger than what could be seen, for all that water to disappear this fast. They quickly dismissed the idea as too dangerous - even if they found a way inside, they might find themselves in a completely water-filled cave.

Unfortunately, the mountain-sides to both their left and right were very high and smooth. All the softer parts had long since been worn down by the water. They found themselves in a canyon, more than 150 feet deep. There only seemed to be two ways out. Either they went back until they hopefully found a place they could climb more easily, or else they attempted to scale the not-quite vertical rock-face in front of them.

"It's still a bit too dark to see clearly, but I believe it becomes less steep about half-way up." Jolinar observed.

"I agree. Of course, that's still...oh, what do I know...70-80 feet up." O'Neill said, sarcastically. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea!"

"Before we head back we should at least give it a try. I think we can climb this!" Sam said, pointing out numerous small ledges and outcroppings that might serve to step on or cling to.

"OK. We try, but if I fall and break a leg _you're_ going to carry me back!"

They collected all the belts and scarves they had, and used them to tie each other together. They then began climbing and soon found it was not quite as difficult as they had feared. There were many places where they could step onto a ledge, or at least hang on to one, but it was still a hard and dangerous climb. It took them more than an hour before they reached a part of the mountain flat enough for them to sit down and rest for a while.

After the break, they continued climbing. The mountain was no longer as steep and they soon reached a point where they could walk. There was no path, but it was easy going compared to what they had just been through.

It was near midday when they reached the top of the valley and could again begin to walk in the direction of the Stargate. Fortunately, no death gliders had flown past during the time when they had been easily visible from the sky - the last two hours there had been almost no places to hide.

They found a small stream, drank their fill and refilled their water skins, before walking on, following the ridge.

As the sun passed its peak, they heard the unmistakable sound of a death glider again. There were many crevices and even small caves to hide in here, so they quickly ducked into one as the patrol passed overhead. When it had disappeared into the horizont, they again set out on their journey.

The area was covered with grass, bushes and small trees. SG-1 and Jolinar were starting to get very hungry, so it was a nice surprise that many of the bushes had berries that looked ripe.

Not recognizing the type of berries, they were at first worried they might be poisonous.

"That will not be a problem." Rosha said. "Jolinar can filter out the toxin, if they should contain any, and she will be able to tell if they are safe to eat. We will taste them and see if they are good for you."

She picked one of the large, orange-red berries and slowly ate it, looking distant. After a few moments she looked back at the others.

"It is quite good, if a bit tart. There are no toxins present, so you can eat it without suffering any harm. It is even nutritious."

"Thanks - first time I've had a taster check out my food for me!" O'Neill grinned and picked a few of the fruits and popped them into his mouth. He had to admit he was actually beginning to like the Tok'ra woman. Looked good, too.

They ate as many of the berries as they could reach from the bushes along the path. There were enough that they felt, if not full, then at least no longer hungry.

The terrain was getting more difficult to traverse, as they followed the mountain side. It had now begun to slope down towards the forest below. They had made good way and expected to reach the outskirts of the forest before midnight. However, they had walked or climbed with only small breaks since last evening, and they had not slept since the night before. They were getting exhausted.

From time to time they heard the sound of a death glider and hid among the now dense vegetation.

When they had walked for another few hours, and the sun was setting, they found a cave that looked as if it would do nicely for a short break. It was not as deep as the one they had spent the first night in the mountains in, so they would not be able to light a fire, though. At least it was dry. Since everyone was in need of rest, they decided to stay until a few hours before daybreak. That should give them enough time to reach the dense forest below before it was light enough for any airborne patrols to see them.


	5. The Attack

Next morning, very early.

Still a little groggy and sore from the hard journey, they began the last of the walk downhill. They were hungry again, and Daniel and Sam were both grumpy since they had again not gotten their morning coffee.

The ground was by now more level, but the undergrowth was getting very dense. So much so, actually, that it was difficult to get through in some places.

Finally they reached the plains below, and soon after the forest began in earnest. Their clothing was ripped and they all had a multitude of scratches and cuts from rocks and brambles they had not been able to avoid in the semi-darkness.

The sky was reddening in the east and was lightening. Soon the sun rose and it began to get warm. The ground was still somewhat muddy, but the weather had been hot yesterday, and the sun had baked much of the moisture out of the ground, making it firm enough to walk on. They would have to be careful where they walked, if they wanted to avoid leaving tracks, but it was unlikely the Jaffa would do a ground-based search here unless they had cause to suspect the fugitives were hiding in the area.

"I believe the chaapa'ai is close to the edge of the forest in that direction..." Rosha pointed, "...fairly certain, at least. We only got a brief glance at our instruments before we crashed."

"I thought you could sense it?" O'Neill asked.

"I can. The direction is not in doubt, only the distance. It feels as if it is perhaps a day's walk away, but I cannot be precise as to the size of this forest. It would be bad if we have to walk far across an open plain."

"Oh, yeah...that it would." O'Neill nodded.

"If we keep a brisk pace all day and most of the night, only taking short breaks, we should reach the chaapa'ai a few hours before dawn, if the distance is correct. I suggest we make haste." Teal'c said.

"You may be able to walk all night, Teal'c, but I'm exhausted after all this exercise - even in spite of the sleep we got tonight. I will need a break!" Daniel complained.

"Yes, me too. My legs and my back are killing me." Sam said.

"Jolinar and I agree. While we could continue until we reach the chaapa'ai, with few breaks, it would be sensible to rest while we can. We will all need our strength tomorrow, and to be honest - both Jolinar and I would appreciate a few hours of sleep tonight as well." Rosha said.

"You'll hear no argument from me." O'Neill looked at Teal'c, who appeared miffed. "I'm sorry you have to endure the weakness of us mere humans - and Tok'ra. We can't all have your strength and stamina." He grinned.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow. "Of that I am constantly reminded."

-  
They walked for the rest of the day, taking small breaks from time to time. The trip was uneventful, but at least they managed to find more berries, which staved off their hunger some. That helped a little with their mood.

The sun was setting when they came to a small opening in the forest, near a stream. Exhausted, they sat down on the grass which was now getting damp from the dew.

"I suppose we can't have just a small fire? This is going to get cold quickly, otherwise." Daniel pointed out.

"Not unless you want the Jaffa to know where we are." Jolinar said, then added. "I am sorry. I am starting to feel cold as well, but it is simply too dangerous."

They slept, as close together as possible, with the exception of Teal'c who kept watch after completing his kel'no'reem. He was happy he did not have to spend such an inordinate large amount of time sleeping. This way he could guard against enemies. Besides, the grass was cold and wet.

The little group slept until a few hours after midnight before they got up. Their clothing was clammy and they felt cold to the bones. Trying to get some warmth back into their limbs, they jumped and stretched for some time before continuing their walk.

It was dark night and only one of the moons were up, and it was the smallest one. It was difficult to see where they walked, but fortunately, all was quiet and no one heard them, even when they happened to step on a branch, snapping it under their weight.

Their clothing had finally dried when they reached the outer edges of the forest. The sun had not yet risen, but there was a hint of light to the east. They carefully stepped out onto the open plains and tried to see if they could make out the Stargate yet. They could not spot it anywhere, but Jolinar estimated it was no more than maybe 10 miles away. Perhaps behind the distant hills.

This meant they would have to traverse much open territory. While there were small clusters of trees here and there, they were few and far between. They would have to hurry while it was still dark - and hope for the best.

Looking out at the land in front of them, Daniel offered. "It looks safe enough...no death gliders...no Jaffa."

"Yes..." O'Neill nodded, feeling on edge anyway.

"It's at least a mile to the closest group of trees at the bottom of the hills. If a death glider comes by during that time, we shall have no cover." Rosha warned.

"Well, it's still dark enough that they'll have difficulty seeing us in visible light, and if we're lucky they have no infrared sensors." Daniel said.

O'Neill snorted. However, they had little choice but to try. After talking about it for a little while longer, they agreed to chance it.

They ran, as quickly as they could, towards the small group of trees. It did not take long before they reached them safely. So far, so good. They had survived the first part.

Throwing a glance in the direction of the sun that was now colouring the sky with a brilliant red, and would soon rise, they eyed the next cluster of trees. It was mostly in the right direction, but further away than the first - maybe twice as far away.

They again ran as fast as they could, and had almost reached the treeline when they heard a familiar sound from the sky. A death glider!

They jumped the last bit of the way into the relative safety. Had they been seen?

The hope that they had been overlooked disappeared when a shot exploded just behind them, in the exact same spot where they had been a moment before.

"He can't get us in here between the trees, but we will not be able to leave without him seeing us...and then he _will_ kill us!" Rosha said.

"And if we wait in here he will call for backup and we will be caught and killed anyway...damn!" O'Neill exclaimed. "It's been going so well until now - couldn't our luck have held just a _few_ hours more?"

Jolinar, now in control of the body, was putting on her hand device.

"I shall attempt to shoot down the death glider, or at the very least damage it. I cannot guarantee success - it will not be easy." She looked worried.

"What about this?" O'Neill held up the zat'nik'tel he was carrying.

"It will be ineffective at such a distance." Teal'c told him.

When they heard their enemy come around for another pass, Jolinar stepped out just outside the safety of the trees, hoping to lure him closer. Her heart beating hard, she raised her hand as the death glider came closer.

Just as it fired at her, she jumped aside, rolled, and came up standing. She immediately fired a shock wave towards the vessel. She hit it and they saw how it shook wildly and diverged.

Before the Jaffa had time to get his glider under control, Jolinar hit it again, and then one more time, finally making it spin uncontrollably. It crashed hard into the ground some distance away.

"Wow" Nicely done!"

"Thank you." Jolinar looked drained. "I had not dared hope for such success." She leaned briefly against the nearest tree.

"We need to hurry. He has most likely informed his companions of our presence." Teal'c said.

Jolinar nodded. "True." She collected herself and straightened. "I am well enough. Let us go."

They walked briskly through the cluster of trees, then sprinted across the next - even longer - bit of open space.

Moments after they reached the safety of a larger group of trees - almost a small forest - they heard some kind of ship approaching. It was not quite the same sound as that of a death glider. It passed by and disappeared.

"Phew, lucky!"

"I fear not. That was likely a teltac - or other vessel equipped to scan the area more thoroughly. Carrying Goa'uld technology may give us away."

"So we should just dump our only weapons? Not happening! If we _were_ detected he wouldn't have left, right?" O'Neill looked triumphant.

"Perhaps..." Jolinar had a very concerned look on her face.

They continued walking, very much on edge and listening for every sound. Nothing happened, though.

During the next hour or so they traversed a further 3 or 4 miles, without any problems. They were beginning to feel optimistic. They had reached the edge of yet another dense patch of trees and bushes, when they finally spotted the Stargate.

Then Jolinar froze.

"There is someone here..." She looked around.

"I did not hear anything." Teal'c said.

"Neither did I. For a moment...I sensed a symbiote..." she crouched low, looking around as she hid behind some thick undergrowth.

The others quickly followed her example. They waited for some time, listening as best they could, for - _something_.

Suddenly, some kind of energy weapon was fired at them from their right. The attacker had somehow managed to circle them, without making any noise and now came at them from another side. Impressive, with this many leaves and branches on the ground.

O'Neill shot in the general direction with his zat'nik'tel, but the energy dissipated harmlessly against the greenery. Their enemy's weapon on the other hand could easily penetrate the leaves. They threw themselves to the ground behind a fallen tree that happened to be there when they needed it.

Jolinar attempted to get him with her ribbon device, but the shock waves hit more trees than anything else. The forest was simply too dense for this kind of weapon.

"Can't you do the yellow-y energy-ribbon thingie with it?" Daniel yelled to her.

"Only works at short distances...and you need to be able to target the enemy precisely." Jolinar said in a low voice, lying beside them. "And please be quiet. It is the ashrak from before - I am certain of it."

Suddenly, everything happened very quickly. The ashrak threw some kind of shock grenade, but with a lesser effect than the usual ones, and then he was on top of them.

He would have killed O'Neill had Jolinar not quickly pushed the ashrak off him with her hand device. The ashrak immediately got up again and turned on her, shooting several energy beams in her direction. Some of them hit her before she could move aside. She fell to the ground, dazed. The others were still affected by the stun effect and the ashrak focused on Jolinar. He quickly shot her several more times.

Leaning down, he quickly pulled off her hand device, in order to avoid any surprises. He then lifted his hand and activated another device - a sort of ring-like weapon - and began to kill his prisoner with it.

He had barely begun before he was hit by a shot from a zat'nik'tel. Turning quickly, he jumped and rolled away, only partly affected. He appeared to be wearing some kind of protective clothing.

Teal'c had regained himself enough to pick up the zat'nik'tel O'Neill had dropped and now shot again and again at the head of the attacker, since it did not seem to be a personal shield he was wearing. The ashrak fell to the ground. Teal'c shot one more time and he disappeared.

"Well done, Teal'c. That should keep the bastard from coming back!" O'Neill said. He was beginning to get up, as were the others.  
   
"How is Jolinar?" Daniel wondered, not seeing her from where he was standing. 

"Badly hurt, I'm afraid." O'Neill had now walked over to where the Tok'ra was lying and looked down at her.

Sam joined him. "Oh, no! Doesn't look good." She kneeled beside the woman she had come to think of as her friend. "Jolinar...Rosha...!"

After a little while, the Tok'ra stirred and her eyes opened just a crack. They glowed weakly and Jolinar coughed.

"The damage...too severe...please...use the zat'nik'...nik'tel to vaporize...my body. Then you must leave...quickly..."

"No! You're coming with us! We're not leaving you. Can't we take you to the Tok'ra? Won't they be able to help you?" Sam said, desperation mingling with hope on her face.

"It's...too late. Please, we...do not wish...the Jaffa...find the body...we'll be re...vived...._tortured_...endlessly." Her eyes closed.

Sam shook her gently. "Jolinar!"

O'Neill took the zat'nik'tel from Teal'c.

"Carter - she's right. We gotta go before the friends of that damn ass-rack show up. I'll use the zat'ni..._zat-gun_ and...eh...vaporize her. We owe her that. I can understand why she doesn't want to be revived only to be tortured again and again - I'd want the same if I were in her position."

Sam closed her eyes and nodded sadly. She knew he was right.

The eyes of the Tok'ra opened again and focused slowly. When she opened her mouth to speak, only a hoarse sound came out at first. She coughed, and a small trickle of blood ran down her check. She spoke in a low voice. So low that Sam had to lean very close to hear.

"I beg you...please..." Rosha got out, before a violent cough racked her body. More blood oozed out.

"Yes? _Anything_!" Sam said, taking her hand.

"Take my Jolinar. She...she does not...have to die..."

"Take Jolinar?" Sam looked at her, uncomprehending.

"I beg you...if...one of you...becomes her host...she will live..."

Sam moved back a little in surprise, suddenly realising what she was being asked. The thought scared her, even though part of her realised it was the morally right thing to do. And she was also a little intrigued by the whole idea of the Tok'ra.

"I..." She got out, then looked at the others. "She asks one of us to become Jolinar's host."

"Don't look at me. I'm _not_ going to be the new home of any snake - good or evil." O'Neill looked at Rosha. "Sorry. I'm sure Jolinar is a nice girl - she wouldn't want someone like me anyway."

Rosha managed a weak smile.

"She _would_...prefer a female host...that is...is true. However...can't...be..._picky_..."

"As a Jaffa, I cannot be a host." Teal'c said, looking a little relieved.

"I can't do that. Don't ask me to! Now after what happened to Sha're. It's just too fresh..." Daniel looked almost terrified.

Sam sighed. It was up to her, then, to save at least one of their new friends. Could she do it?

"I understand..." Rosha said, looking away. A tear rolled down her face.

"No...wait..." Sam swallowed. "Maybe...maybe this could be an opportunity for me."

"What!" O'Neill exclaimed, looking incredulous. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, I'd learn a lot...wouldn't I? I could still be a scientist, and suddenly I would have access to _lots_ of Goa'uld tech. Probably know a lot about it too...and I'd have a much longer lifespan in which to work on it." Sam said, convincing herself as much as the others.

"Jolinar is...no scientist, but she knows...much. You would be...be allowed to work with our scientists when not...on missions. Scientists...much...needed..." Rosha's eyes closed again.

"OK. Quickly, then, before I lose the nerve to do it...what do I do?"

Jolinar got the eyes open again.

"Open your mouth. Lean in...as if...as if you would kiss...me." She coughed. "If you...are sure."

Sam took a deep breath.

"I am."

Before any of the others could stop her, she did as Jolinar had told her.

Moments after their lips met, Sam felt something slick slide into her mouth. As it continued to the back of her throat, she started to gag, just as a sharp pain emanated from the area. She involuntarily moved back as more of the creature moved over her lips and into her. The others saw the last part of a long serpent-like body slide into Sam's mouth.

The others looked on, with mixed fascination and horror as she stumbled backwards and sat down on the ground, her eyes suddenly flashing. She seemed a bit distant for a moment, but then she appeared to recover herself - or whomever she was. She got up and stepped back to Rosha's side, looking sadly down at the now dead woman. She kneeled beside her and gently caressed her face, moving a few strands of hair aside.

"Goodbye, my dear friend." It was the symbiote's voice. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again and rose, a determined look on her face. "Please give me the zat'nik'tel."

O'Neill and the others just looked at her, trying to wrap their minds around the fact that their friend was now a host. Trying to accept the sound of her voice, distorted by the symbiote. The voice that was not Sam and yet came from her.

"Um...is Carter in there too?" O'Neill asked, looking suspiciously at her.

Jolinar sighed, then bowed her head, giving Sam control.

Sam looked up, a little dazed for a moment.

"It's me...wow...this is unreal! Someone else...talking with my voice! I mean, I could feel myself speak, but not control what I was saying. It was...very strange!"

"I'll say! How can we tell it's really you, by the way?"

"Well, you can't, I guess. I suppose you'll just have to trust me...but we already trusted Jolinar before, why not now?"

O'Neill shook his head. "This is a little different... Never mind, we'll sort it out later. It's just weird, that's all."

"Jolinar would really like to use the _zat_ to vaporize Rosha. The Jaffa could arrive at any moment, and might find her soon enough to revive her - and torture her. Jolinar can't handle that thought - and neither can I." She stretched put a hand towards O'Neill. "Please - she's really mourning her, even if she's trying to hide it from me. And we don't have the time to stand around here. The Jaffa will be here soon. Jolinar is certain of it."

"Captain Carter is correct. The ashrak knew we were here. It will not be long before the Jaffa follow." Teal'c said, supporting her.

"OK. Whatever." O'Neill gave Sam the zat'nik'tel.

She immediately went to stand beside Rosha again, dipping her head and letting Jolinar come fore. She leaned down and took off a necklace, then closed Rosha's eyes. Looking at her one last time, she quickly shot the body three times. She then turned to O'Neill and gave him back the zat'nik'tel without a word. Thereafter she transferred control back to Sam.

They hurried to the Stargate. When they were only about 10-20 feet from the DHD, Jaffa appeared among the trees behind them and started shooting.

Sam had been running for the DHD, in order to open a wormhole to a safe world before going to a Tok'ra base planet, but she was hit in her left shoulder before reaching it. The shot was a glancing blow and the wound was not really serious, especially not with a symbiote to heal it, but it was enough to stun her for a little while.

Daniel ran past her and opened a random wormhole, to a world they had visited briefly before. He ran into the event horizon, O'Neill and Teal'c following, half-carrying Sam.

They made it through and the wormhole shut down after them without any Jaffa coming after them. Realising their enemy might have seen the address, Daniel dialed another one quickly. It was to a world he had visited only for a short time, as it had been in the middle of a harsh winter then. Now it was 3 months later, so he expected there to be spring.

The Stargate made its kawoosh and they all hurried through it. 


	6. Prisoners and Slaves

They arrived on a pleasant looking world, seeming to be in early spring. The many trees close by were all covered with pale green leaves. All looked peaceful.

However, before the Stargate had time to shut down, Jaffa came running out from the treeline.

With no where to hide or run - and still waiting for the wormhole to shut down before they could dial out again - there was very little they could do. They only had the one zat'nik'tel and no other weapons.

Sam/Jolinar had by now recovered enough from the shock from the staff blast to be able to stand on their own. The damage was superficial. Had they been blended fully - and longer - they would not have been affected as strongly. As it was, Jolinar was healing it, even if it was going a little slower. It would still be gone completely in a few hours.

Having let go of Sam, Teal'c snatched the zat'nik'tel from O'Neill's belt and lifted it in order to fire. However, O'Neill stopped him. There was no way they could win and shooting at the Jaffa anyway might get Teal'c killed. This was no time for Jaffa heroics.

Surprisingly, the Jaffa did not attack. Seeing Teal'c, they stopped and greeted him.

"Tek'ma'tae, honourable Teal'c, First Prime of our high Lord's ally. What brings you here to Q'umarkaj, ruled by the illustrious Tohil?"

Teal'c quickly recovered.

"I am on a journey sent to familiarize myself with the specifics of the customs and people of each of the worlds in the empires of Lord Apophis and Lord Zipacna - as well as of their respective minor Lords."

The leader of the enemy Jaffa nodded. "We were briefly informed to anticipate your arrival, more than a year ago. This planet only recently emerged from an unusually long winter, lasting more than half a year, so we have regrettably been unable to prepare anything. Nor did we receive any forewarning that this visit was imminent." He looked slightly indignant.

O'Neill was about to open his mouth and say something, but Sam kicked him discreetly to keep him quiet. Jolinar had told her it would not be wise for them - mere humans - to talk right now, and interfere in internal Jaffa affairs.

"We were surprised by a small attack by one of Cronos's minions and briefly imprisoned. I fled by masquerading as a human. My men were not so fortunate. They shall be avenged. One of my favourite slaves was wounded and we have gone here to rest for a day or so, and to be properly attired before returning to report in person to Lord Apophis."

"We are honoured by your presence. Please, come. We shall prepare a feast for tonight and your slaves will of course be well cared for."

"_Slaves_!?" O'Neill hissed in a low voice to Teal'c when they began their journey to the nearby city.

"Slaves." Teal'c confirmed with an almost humourous glint in his eyes.

They were taken to a large house, almost a small palace. Here they were separated from Teal'c and taken to the servants rooms, where they were given clean clothing and shown where the baths were.

After bathing, Sam had the wound on her shoulder dressed. By now it was almost healed, but it was better to hide that fact.

They were then given something to eat and shown to a room they were given to share, not far from the corridor to the upstairs rooms where Teal'c would be residing.

When they were alone in the room, O'Neill wanted answers.

"OK, so Teal'c's our master? Isn't Jaffa slaves as well?"

"Even amongst servants, someone has to be in charge." Daniel quoted.

"True. Jolinar says, that as a First Prime, it is in no way unusual to have a few human servants - slaves, really." Sam looked thoughtful. "It's a good plan, really. Let's hope it works. We'd no doubt be in a cell otherwise. Apparently, Teal'c were being sent to check on some of these planets before, and the Jaffa here haven't heard he's no longer First Prime of Apophis."

"How does Jolinar feel about pretending to be a slave? I know the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra are different and all that, but _still_." Daniel said.

"She has no problems with it - it's not the first time she's done so. Tok'ra go undercover both as Goa'uld and as humans."

Daniel nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. Why haven't we heard anything from her recently, by the way?"

"Several reasons. She is mourning Rosha - and trying to block the pain of her death from me, for now at least. She has also been concentrating on healing me. Also, I...haven't quite gotten used to the feeling of someone else being in control of my body, yet. I sorta panicked a little last time, when I tried doing something and couldn't. That, combined with you guys probably preferring to hear me instead of her...well, we agreed I should stay in control for the time being." Sam suddenly felt Jolinar give her hug. It was a nice feeling.

"I'm not blaming you for panicking. I'd have gone crazy by now if it were me." Daniel looked like he meant it.

"It'll get better, Jolinar says. Especially if and when we blend fully. For now it's better I'm in control anyway. The Jaffa would probably notice a difference." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, there's that..." O'Neill grinned.

"Can't she just talk like a human? We've heard Goa'uld do that before." Daniel looked unhappy, clearly remembering what had happened then, when Hathor had done so.

"Yes, of course she can. That would be impersonating her host, though, and the Tok'ra don't like to do that unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Sam - you said _if_ you blend fully. What does that mean?"

"Since I'm not completely comfortable with this yet, Jolinar is just here temporarily - for now."

"You mean she can leave?" Daniel was suddenly very interested.

"She can, yes, but it's dangerous - both for the host and the symbiote. We'll see - maybe it won't come to that. I think I'm handling this better now."

"What if the Goa'uld doesn't want to leave? What then?" Daniel asked, hopeful.

Sam's head bowed and she let Jolinar take control, assuring her it was OK for her to do so...for a little while, at least.

"You ask because of your wife, Sha're - she who is Amaunet's host?"

"Yes. Can she be freed?"

"It is possible. The Tok'ra have the technology to remove a symbiote, but we do not always succeed. Of course, we need to capture her first - and the high council may insist on the need to interrogate Amaunet first. Depending on the situation."

"You mean torture her!" Daniel blurted out, angry. His expression quickly changed to one of hope. "I was afraid no one had the knowledge to remove a symbiote."

"We - our doctors - didn't exactly have much success, when they tried it - and Earth's pretty advanced compared to most people we've seen out here." O'Neill added.

"Not in comparison with the Tok'ra...as for knowledge of symbiotes? We have a somewhat unique insight there and know exactly how and where tendrils would connect." Jolinar smiled wryly.

"Of course."

Jolinar gave back control to Sam. She smiled, a little sheepishly, at them. Then her expression changed.

"Someone's approaching. A Jaffa probably." Sam told them, sensing the symbiote.

The door opened and Teal'c entered - dressed in more traditional Jaffa wear - and clearly for a party.

"Teal'c! How good of you to remember us! Anything we can do for you? Polish your armor, perhaps?" O'Neill grinned.

"You are requested to help serving at the feast tonight. Many of the locals are preparing to sow the fields and cannot be spared. The warm seasons are short here." Teal'c informed them helpfully.

"We'll...be there. Now?" Sam said hurriedly, seeing O'Neill look like he was about to complain.

"Good. They need you in the kitchen." Teal'c was quiet for a moment. "Sorry." He actually looked apologetic.

"It's OK - but don't you take advantage of this and have me run back and forth to fill your wine glass or something!" O'Neill added, only half-jokingly.

"You are forgetting - Jaffa do not indulge in alcoholic beverages." Teal'c said, then left.

"I swear - he's doing it on purpose!" O'Neill complained.

"The local Goa'uld won't be there, will he?" Daniel looked concerned.

"No, not for a Jaffa feast. Jolinar says it would be considered beneath the Goa'uld - and the Jaffa wouldn't want him there either. This is strictly a Jaffa matter."

"Guess they'd have a little problem relaxing and having a good time with the local snakehead presiding." O'Neill smiled.

They hurried to the kitchen, Jolinar reminding them to behave like servants or both they and Teal'c would be in trouble.

-  
The feast were going well enough, with few incidents so far. They were all remembering to behave themselves accordingly.

Then, one of the Jaffa apparently decided he did not like the expression O'Neill had on his face, not finding it humble enough. He started ordering him around and complaining about his slowness, or that the food he brought was wrong. O'Neill was close to exploding, but managed to contain his rage. Then the Jaffa 'happened' to give O'Neill's arm a push, just when he was walking by with a large bowl of thick soup.

O'Neill lost his grip on the soup bowl and tried to regain it, but it was too heavy and he stumbled. He managed to stop the bowl from falling to the ground, where it would no doubt have broken, but he spilled most of the contents out over the floor and over the boots of the nearest Jaffa.

The Jaffa that had pushed O'Neill looked a little unhappy that the human had been able to avoid breaking the bowl.

"Clumsy hassak! Clean it up _at once_!" He yelled at O'Neill.

O'Neill was already irritated and he had now had enough of this.

"You pushed me! If anyone's supposed to clean it up, that'll have to be..."

"...me!" Jolinar said quickly, using Sam's voice. Afraid what might happen otherwise, she had immediately grabbed control - apologizing to Sam - and put down the tray she was carrying. She now ran for a bucket of water, as well as some cloths to clean up the mess.

Still angry, O'Neill disappeared into the kitchen with the now-empty soup bowl.

When Jolinar returned with the cleaning utensils, he had relaxed enough to appreciate she had saved him - and maybe all of them - from attention they could not afford. He nodded to her as she was returning to the banquet hall to clean up.

"Thank you. I'm not good at being a servant..."

Jolinar nodded. "There was a time when I would have reacted like you. Far worse, actually...many years of being an undercover agent, sometimes acting as a a human slave, will teach you otherwise. I have done a lot of groveling." She smiled wryly and left the kitchen.

When Jolinar had cleaned up the floor, the Jaffa angrily pointed at his boots. She sighed inaudibly and cleaned them off as well.  
   
When she got up to leave, the Jaffa grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Caressing her cheek, he grinned lecherously.

"Too bad you're just a human - you're quite attractive!" He allowed his hand to slide down her cheek and throat, continuing on until it reached the top of her breasts. "Perhaps I should make an exception..."

Sam felt Jolinar's anger and disgust directed at the Jaffa mingle with her own identical feelings.

Fortunately, the Jaffa just laughed loudly and gave her butt a slap, as the other Jaffa joined in his humour.

Jolinar picked up the cleaning utensils and quickly made her exit, gratefully fleeing to the kitchen.

*He wouldn't really do something like that - would he?* Sam wondered, worried.

*He might well...despite being slaves themselves, the Jaffa do consider themselves to be above humans, and are also usually treated as such. However, considering someone so far beneath you as to not even truly think of them as intelligent, has never stopped anyone from taking them to their bed anyway.*

*That almost sounded like a personal experience...*

*The Goa'uld generally think of humans as far beneath them but...I...have taken several humans against their will in my time.* Jolinar admitted, obviously ashamed. *And I don't just mean as hosts...*

Sam was stunned, appalled...and more than a little worried to hear this.

*I thought Tok'ra were supposed to be good guys that only took willing hosts - and not considered humans beneath them!*

*We _are_, and we do _not_...* Jolinar sighed, *This is not the best time for this, but I guess you should now...I was not always Tok'ra. I was a Goa'uld before I saw the error of my ways...with much help from my host at the time, and Egeria.*

Sam was quiet for so long that Jolinar got worried.

*You're a Goa'uld?*

*No! I _was_ a Goa'uld. I _am_ a Tok'ra - have been, for many, many years.*

*If you could _become_ a Tok'ra, how can I be certain you can't have a change of heart again?*

*Change of heart? Ah, you mean can I become Goa'uld again. No - I would _never_ do that! I assure you, I am a loyal Tok'ra in every way. I absolutely believe what the Tok'ra do is correct. Do not worry.*

Sam 'nodded'. *But how can I know for sure you're being honest, though? That you're not really a Goa'uld right now?*

Jolinar 'laughed' bitterly. *It is quite easy - we wouldn't be having this conversation if I was _still_ a Goa'uld. I would have no need to trick you. I could just keep you suppressed and impersonate you to your friends...punish you if you 'misbehaved'...* Jolinar sighed. *I am not proud of my past, but there is little I can do to change it.*

Sam suddenly relaxed. *I understand - and I do believe you. Trust you, even. It's just - I was a bit shocked you had been a Goa'uld, even though I realise that must be how you all began.*

*Actually, most Tok'ra are _born_ Tok'ra - by queen Egeria. But _she_ was originally Goa'uld, of course.*  
   
*Jolinar, I...don't think the others are ready to know this part of your past just yet. It...wouldn't be a smart idea to tell them...*

*Do not worry. I am very much aware of that!*

*And Jolinar?*

*Yes?*

*You should be proud of having changed from Goa'uld to Tok'ra yourself, instead of just having been born Tok'ra. It's an impressive achievement.*

*Thank you.* Jolinar sounded grateful. *Though pride and arrogance are our greatest failings...even for those born Tok'ra. It often gives us more enemies than friends.* She gave her host a hug.

While talking, they had put the cloths and the bucket away and were now ready to return to serving the Jaffa. They picked up a tray of desserts that one of the kitchen servants told them were the next course, and took it to the dining room.

Fortunately, they all managed to get through the rest of the evening without any further incidents. It was after midnight when they were finally allowed to return to their room, very exhausted.

-  
Next morning they were awakened quite early, by someone hammering at their door.

Thinking they were expected to do even more work, they quickly jumped out of bed and began throwing on their clothes, yelling apologies and excuses for over-sleeping.

It was only a few minutes later when their door was knocked over and several Jaffa entered, looking furious.

"Treasonous hassaks! Your 'master' is a shol'va and no longer the First Prime of the honourable Lord Apophis!" The leader of the group said.

The second, a somewhat older Jaffa was only slightly friendlier.

"Whether you were part to this information or merely oblivious slaves, your punishment shall be the same as his." He turned to the other Jaffa behind him. "Take them!"

Sam/Jolinar, Daniel, and O'Neill barely had time to grab the rest of their clothing and no way of defending themselves, before the group of Jaffa had surrounded them. It was senseless to try and fight them without weapons.

They were taken outside, where Teal'c was already waiting, hands tied.

A man came running, slightly out of breath.

"Lord Tohil is currently entertaining guests and does not wish to be bothered by treasonous scum. He orders them sent to the naquadah mines of Uih'det until further notice."

"The naquadah mines are almost too good for rabble such as these!" The Jaffa leader snorted, then ordered the prisoners to move.

They were walked to the Stargate at a very brisk pace. Once there, the lead Jaffa dialed an address and they were taken through the wormhole.

The planet they arrived on was quite different from the one they had just left. It was mid-summer here, and very hot. The place was dry and dusty with only a few trees and bushes here and there. The area near the Stargate was littered with several houses and guards-posts. This would be where the Jaffa guarding the Stargate lived.

After again being forced to walk very quickly, for a couple of hours, they arrived in a small village with meager huts. Small, half-starved children played in the streets, but fled as the group of Jaffa and prisoners came nearer.

SG-1 saw them peak out from the buildings, looking at the new-comers with large, frightened eyes.

Sam/Jolinar and the others were taken to a large Jaffa who appeared to be in charge of this place. He had a house that was both larger and better-looking than the others. He was notified of the prisoners, what they had done, and that they would be staying here for the time being.

He called some of his guards who took over, letting the Jaffa from Q'umarkaj return home.

SG-1 was taken to a small hut with only two rooms - a large combined bedroom and living room and a kitchen. Here they were told to stay - for the time being.

"What the _fuck_ do they mean by that?" O'Neill was getting seriously tired of these people.

"Probably just that - we'll stay here and work in the mines until - and unless - Tohil thinks of something else." Sam said, relaying what Jolinar had told her.

"Someone will likely come to give us further instructions." Teal'c looked apologetic. "I am sorry my plan did not work. It is due to my failings that we currently find ourselves in this deplorable situation."

"Never mind, Teal'c. There wasn't anything you could have done." O'Neill said.

Jolinar took control. "The plan was sound, if bold. You could not foresee they would learn of your rebellion against Apophis, while we were there. No one had any better ideas and the moment called for desperation."

Teal'c bowed his head, grateful for their acceptance.

Jolinar had just given back control to Sam when the door opened and a middle-aged man entered. His greying hair had once been black, and he was tall and muscular.

"So, you are the new arrivals. Three humans - and a Jaffa!" He frowned at Teal'c. "You will be the only Jaffa in the mines - that will be doing any mining, that is. I hope you will not be mistreated by vengeful humans, but I cannot guarantee it. They have only ever seen Jaffa as their immediate, and often cruel, masters. However much they, too, are servants." He indicated the hut. "This is where the four of you will live. You do not start working until tomorrow. I suggest you spend today looking for hay or other materials that can be used to fashion a place to sleep and so on, as well as food and firewood. You shall be given a little food each week, aside from what you may get when you work in the mines. You will also receive oil for lamps, and rarely some cloth for clothing. Any questions?" He looked at them.

"Don't think so." O'Neill said. "Can we go now?"

"Be careful. The Jaffa do not appreciate witty remarks. Also, the Ring of the Gods is heavily guarded. Get some rest. It will be hard tomorrow." He left.

-  
They spent the afternoon scouring the area for dry grass to sleep on, and anything edible not already claimed by the locals. The others in the village looked at them with a combination of curiosity and scepticism - mixed with fear in the case of Teal'c.

SG-1 managed to find some edible roots and Teal'c even caught a rabbit - by hitting it hard with a rock he threw from quite a distance. They were all very impressed. 

Not having any sort of cooking gear, they roasted their food on sticks over a fire, all the time guarding it against the villagers who rarely got meat and were obviously jealous.

-  
Exhausted, they called it an early night. They all went to sleep on their respective piles of hay, almost immediately after dinner.

"So...any bright ideas?" O'Neill asked into the darkness of the room.

"Unfortunately not." Teal'c said.

"Not at the moment. Jolinar seems to think Tohil will probably leave us here for the foreseeable future. According to what little she knows about him, he's rarely interested in much of anything, except for parties. Unusually for a Goa'uld, he's not even that interested in power, except where it can give him wealth to pay for his lifestyle. We must wait for an opportunity, should one appear. We should each be ready to flee whenever we can."

"No shit, Sherlock! What does she want us to do? I mean, even if we get away we can't go to Earth. We don't have a GDO."

"We could go to the 'Land of the Light' or one of the other planets that are friendly to us. Even if they can't contact the SGC, most of them are checked in on from time to time, so we would eventually be able to go home." Daniel suggested.

"True. I guess we could." O'Neill admitted.

Jolinar took control. "We could go to the Tok'ra."

"Aside from the obvious problem that you're the only one with the coordinates, there's also the small problem of getting them to trust us and believe us - if you're not with us."

"Giving you the coordinates for a base is too risky, should you be interrogated, but I might tell you the addresses for a number of planets to go to that are occasionally visited by Tok'ra."

"And how do they recognize us? Or do you perhaps have a secret hand-sign you can teach us?"

"No, nothing like that. However, back in the palace, before I freed you, I transmitted your images to the Tok'ra - as well as information about the Tau'ri and my recommendation to investigate you further. They will recognize you."

"Great!" O'Neill mumbled, not sure if he was' more angry that she had done it; that she had not told them about it; or more hopeful the Tok'ra might somehow save them. Not that he believed for a moment they would.

-  
Soon they stopped talking and returned to their own thoughts, and attempted to sleep. Despite being as tired as they were, the uncertainty about their future was making it difficult for them.

*I'm sorry if I keep you awake - we need to rest, I know that.* Sam sighed.

*Sleep does not come easy for me either - I feel I am at fault for your current, unfortunate situation.*

*How? There's nothing you could have done!*

*Had I not been so weak when the address of our destination was chosen, I could have sent us to the Tok'ra. After failing there, I did not immediately pretend to be a Goa'uld and order the Jaffa away on some errand; instead relying on Teal'c's plan and gambling no one there would not know he was no longer First Prime. It was foolish of me, and I would well understand if your friends were angry at me. I apologize for allowing this to happen to you, my new host, and...*

Sam interrupted her before she could continue listing her errors.

*Jolinar! Stop! No one's blaming you. There was no way for you to do better. You don't deserve the blame and besides...it's also a bit derogatory if you think _we_ are unable to make a decision on our own and have to rely on you to save us. I know you have much more experience, but we _do_ know what we're doing. Most of the time, anyway!* Sam added.

Jolinar was quiet for some time.

*I apologize. I see what you mean. I shall endeavour to behave differently and trust in your abilities.*

*Good - and stop being so hard on yourself. You don't deserve it. I...like you. You're a good person - and now, let's sleep!* Sam said, a little embarrassed at her admission.

*Thank you!* Jolinar hugged her mentally.*

*Another thing...I had forgotten about it, but I sensed something strange. Earlier today, near the Stargate, and also...near Teal'c? Thinking about it, I can sense it now as well. Sort of a...tingling...sensation. Is that his symbiote I feel?*

*Yes, you sense the naquadah in its blood. It is resonating with the naquadah in my - and now also somewhat your - blood. The sensation from the chaapa'ai is different, but very obvious when you know it. We can sense all naquadah, whether refined or raw. It all feels different. The energy signatures from symbiotes - from organically bound naquadah - is very different from refined naquadah. Can you feel it?*

*Yes...yes! I can! It's not much, but I can clearly separate what is 'Junior' and what is the Stargate!*

*'Junior'!* Jolinar smiled a little at the name. *I doubt it would find it a flattering name...* She grinned. *In any case, in time, you will be better at distinguishing the sensations. In time you will be able to distinguish familiar symbiotes by their naquadah signature.*

*You mean you can recognize someone that way?*

*It is not an absolutely certain way, but you do get a familiar feeling when it is someone you know well. So, yes.*

*Interesting...* Sam yawned. *We should sleep.*

*Yes, we should...good night.*

*Good night.*  
  
[  
](http://roeskva.livejournal.com/29282.html)


	7. Blended

Next day they started their work in the mines. They were awakened at daybreak by a loud signal. They quickly dressed and ran outside, where they followed the large group of people walking towards the mines. It was not far, and they soon arrived.

Outside the mine entrance stood a small shed with a fireplace beside it. On it, something was cooking in a huge pot. There was also a large box, which did not currently contain anything. A large cook stood beside the pot.

Sam/Jolinar and the others soon realised everyone was supposed to get into a line and slowly pass by the shed before going to work. They did as the others, and were each handed a bowl of some kind of gruel. This was apparently the breakfast everyone that worked in the mines, got.

People seemed calm, but everyone eyed the newcomers - Teal'c in particular - with some apprehension.

After eating, they handed the bowls to some slaves that would - hopefully - clean them. They were then given pickaxes, shovels, and buckets and sent down into the mines.

*The whole place..._hums_...tickles...somewhat like when a Jaffa walks by...or perhaps more like the signal from the Stargate.* Sam observed.

*Raw naquadah feels this way - when the mine is as rich as this one apparently is. We will still be able to distinguish the different signal from a symbiote, if we are close enough - and are 'looking' for it. The same is true for those from refined naquadah - like in staff weapons or other technology. Teal'c is behind us. Can you feel it?*

Sam concentrated for a moment. It was difficult, in this 'sea' of humming...prickling on her skin... *Yes! I can!*

They had reached the area assigned to their group and began working. They had been given a quota in number of buckets of raw naquadah ore they needed to fill before their shift was over.

The work was hard, warm, and very dirty. Sam was extremely happy for the extra strength Jolinar gave her.

At regular intervals someone would stop by and give them water to drink, but nothing else. When it was late afternoon the work was finally over for the day, and they were so hungry their stomachs hurt.

They had managed to mine enough ore, but despite Teal'c's strength, not very much in excess of the quota. It would hopefully get easier when they had more experience - not that they actually _wanted_ said experience...

Having filled their quota, they were each given a token, which they exchanged for food after standing in line with the others.

The evening meal consisted of a bowl of some kind of vegetable soup and a thick piece of a hard, dark bread. They hungrily wolfed it down, not caring that the soup did not taste of much, and the bread was dry. It was food and they were very hungry.

Afterwards, they walked back to the village, following the line of now exhausted people. The sun had not yet set, so several of the locals went to work on small plots of land beside their huts, tending plants that would give them and their families food. It was clear that only the mine workers were given food, and barely enough, so they needed to supplement it. Very little was handed out to those that did not work, so children, pregnant women, or sick family members would have to be fed with what could be grown or scavenged. 

"Jolinar suggests we begin cultivating the area behind our hut, like the others." Sam said when they were almost home.

"I don't intend to stick around long enough to grow my own food!" O'Neill said, a determined expression on his face.

"Neither do we, but we may not have a choice."

"Jolinar could well be correct." Teal'c pointed out.

"OK, then, but I'm not spending any energy on it right now. I just want to lie down and go to sleep for a month!"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too." Daniel agreed. He turned to Sam. "How will we get things to sow - if we are going to try that?"

"We need something to trade. Perhaps we could gather something that's useful for the locals." Sam suggested. "We could fish, maybe - or Teal'c could catch some more rabbits..."

O'Neill snorted. "Yes, because it's obvious there's plenty of easily accessible food around here and those starving people are just lazy and prefer to go hungry?"

"No, not lazy...but they're probably exhausted and too weak to do anything extra. They have lost all hope and drive - having been slaves for their entire lives, probably. We haven't...yet, anyway."

"I do not need as much rest as a human. My kel'no'reem usually takes no more than an hour or so. I will be able to...hunt and gather." Teal'c said.

"I can help some too - also with the tending of a plot of land. Jolinar and I will need sleep, of course, but she gives me greater strength and stamina - and quicker recuperation. For shorter periods of time we can also take turns sleeping and get some more work done. It won't be as restful as when both sleeps, and my body will need to rest as well, but it can be done. For a while, at least. We should take advantage of it."

*Yes, Sam, but what you suggest will be very difficult unless we are fully blended. I told you so earlier.*

*Then we'll blend.*

*I am not so sure that would be a wise course of action. You are as of yet uncertain if you wish me to remain, and it is...most difficult, especially for the host, to survive on their own, mentally, when they have been fully blended.*

*I no longer have any problems when you're in control. Besides, we have no way of knowing when - or even if - we'll get away from this place. You told me there are several disadvantages to not being blended for an extended period of time, besides it being unpleasant.*

*Yes...efficiency of healing, cooperation, coordination, many things will be easier when blended. Besides being unpleasant it is also not mentally safe to continue staying in an in-between state for a very long time. Not that we would come close to that in the near future, but still...*

*You didn't tell me it could be dangerous! What do the Goa'uld do, then?*

*Well, they don't cooperate - or even acknowledge -  the host, usually. They just suppress the host completely and take total control of everything. That works _almost_ as well, but a Tok'ra would _never_ do that.*

*Then - let's blend.*

*You are sure?*

*Yes.*

*Tonight, then, when we can be undisturbed for the required amount of time...and Samantha?*

*Yes?*

*Thank you!*

The symbiote's gratitude was heartfelt. She much preferred feeling welcome, to just being tolerated. She gave her host a warm hug.

"Sam?" Daniel asked his friend, who had said nothing for quite some time and now just had a somewhat silly grin plastered over her face. "Are you all right?"

Sam shook herself and returned to the outside world. "Yes, I'am fine. I was talking to Jolinar."

The others merely nodded, understanding. They were starting to get used to the idea that Sam was a host, but the fact that Jolinar had to hide most of the time here, meant they sometimes forgot about her.

"Well, I can make snares to catch rabbits and such with. I'll show you how - tomorrow evening. I'm much too tired right now." O'Neill said.

Sam suddenly remembered what they had been talking about, and focused her mind back on the problem. She turned to Daniel as he made a suggestion as well.

"We could probably make nets or just a fishing rod."

"Unless we can catch the fish quickly, that may be too time-consuming, but we can try. Tomorrow we'll see if there's a place with fish." Sam said.

They agreed to go directly to bed today. They were all in excellent shape, but not used to working in a mine.

Daniel and O'Neill fell asleep almost as soon as they lay down. Teal'c meditated - unhappy at the lack of any candles.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jolinar laid down to complete their blending before sleeping. They were both looking forward to it, albeit Sam also felt some trepidation.

Communication and healing would be smoother, and they would suddenly know much more about each other. Sharing would be the norm, and they would be keeping only certain things separate, and private. Both would know the other's thoughts, unless one actively blocked it. They would learn many of the memories and the background of each other, except what small things they wanted to keep to themselves. Deeper emotions would begin to synchronize.

Jolinar was very much looking forward to this - to no longer feel alone. She had missed the feeling of intimacy, friendship, _togetherness_.

This was the part that made Sam apprehensive. She was still a bit uncomfortable about sharing almost everything, but she was no longer as afraid as she had been. Jolinar assured her that after the full blending they would in some ways feel almost as part of each other, so sharing even private thoughts and memories would not feel strange or unpleasant.

To Sam, the blending in many ways felt like a fast-forward through both her own and Jolinar's memories. Though that was by no means all it was, it was merely the part that was most visible to her. Some of the things Sam thought she would be embarrassed to share, turned out not to matter.

Even though they were still separate individuals, and were able to tell whose memories belonged to whom, in some sense it felt as if they had both done, experienced, felt, wanted, all of it. There were many many memories, and much knowledge. Most of it passed by so quickly that Sam could not hang on to any one part of it. Later, it would coalesce more and feel natural and accessible. Right now it all felt a bit overwhelming and Sam felt like she was drowning under it all, loosing herself. 

*Do not worry. We do stay separate individuals in most areas, though the longer we are together, the more we will be as one. We - Tok'ra - do feel strong emotions as one. While host and symbiote can disagree on minor things, it is not possible to truly love or hate someone without the other soon coming to share that feeling.* Jolinar explained.

*I...understand...* Sam said.

In truth, she felt exhausted by all the new things that were swirling in her head. She could not make head or tail of it all. What had happened millennia ago mixed together with experiences and memories only years or months old - hers _and_ Jolinar's. She felt completely confused and would need time to process it all. For now, though, she just wanted to sleep.

Jolinar assured her it was only a matter of time before it was no longer strange and confusing to her.

Sam nodded, tiredly. She _really_ just wanted to sleep, and moments later she dozed off.

Jolinar smiled and hugged her host warmly before she went to sleep as well.

-  
"Lo'tar...come here!"

The young man looked a little surprised, then smiled.

"Yes, my Lord Jolinar."

He hurried to her. Coming closer, she sensed the energy signature, of course. She ignored the fact and looked him over. He was very young, less than 20, and he blushed a little as he approached her, not used to this role. He was not wearing much - which was fairly normal for a lo'tar, of course. The thin, chest-revealing clothing was made of expensive silk.

Jolinar thoughtfully fondled his shoulder, then allowed her hand to slide to his chest. The skin was smooth and soft. There was only a slight sprinkling of hair. She decided he needed to wax it anyway.

Jolinar rose from the big bed, pulling herself up by holding on to one of the large beams keeping the canopy up. As she continued to caress him, the young man gasped and closed his beautiful, blue-grey eyes. Jolinar smiled. This would be fun!

She quickly pulled out the restraints she had borrowed from their host - the gracious 'Lord' Zefina - earlier that evening. Oh, how surprised he would be...

Quickly, while he was not paying attention, Jolinar slapped the restraints first around his left arm, then around the bedpost.

Surprised, he opened his eyes and immediately tried to pull free. He grabbed at the restraints with his right hand to try and open them. This made the other part of it close - around his right wrist. He was now completely stuck.

"Jolinar!" He warned. "What are you up to?"

She merely grinned. "Tsk...tsk...you're clearly not very obedient, are you? You are quite a bad lo'tar, do you know that? But to answer your question..._all_ kinds of things..." She laughed, looking happy.

The young man rolled his eyes, but did not complain any further, apparently accepting his fate.

Jolinar moved closer and began touching him again, enjoying the feel of the skin on his chest. She allowed her hands to slowly slide down his back, squeezing his ass a little when she reached it. These clothes really were very thin, and she could feel the warmth from him easily through them. She repeated this a few times, then glided her hands down the back of his legs and in between them, pressing just a little, making him part them a bit. She stopped when she reached his upper inner thighs, then started over from his shoulders.

Her lo'tar gasped as she suddenly kissed him hard on the neck, then sucked a little. He leaned back against her mouth, his symbiote pressing himself against her through the skin, as best he could.

Jolinar giggled and pulled back, just enough that they could not reach her. "Naughty..."

She began undressing him as best she could without removing the restraints. The skimpy clothing he wore on the upper part of his body, she eventually decided to simply rip off. It proved satisfactorily easy. She smiled mischievously.

Her lo'tar followed her with his eyes as she went to sit on the bed, in front of where he was standing. He had an amused look on his face, mixed with lust.

Jolinar began to draw circles on his chest with her fingers, slowly moving downwards until she reached the waistband, dipping her fingers just inside and taking care not to touch his penis, which almost peaked out of his pants by now.

He made a frustrated sound and tried to move in such a way that he would get more contact, but she quickly jumped back, not allowing it yet.

"So eager..." She murmured before she giggled and again came closer, now touching his nipples. At first she just stroked them gently, then she began to massage them, rolling and squeezing them between her fingers, as they hardened.

His eyes promised retribution as she dove in and began to lick and suck where her fingers had been moments before He moaned as Jolinar's very skillful tongue teased first one, then the other of his nipples until she was satisfied they were hard enough.

Sitting up on her knees, her hands found their way to his back. One stroked him lightly through the skin, where his symbiote was, while the other kneaded first one, then the other of his buttocks. He made a small sound - somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and tried to thrust against her.

Jolinar immediately let go and gave him a naughty smile as she again rose from the bed. She studied him for a little while. It was obvious he was beginning to get frustrated. She smiled again as she leaned closer and kissed his throat, then the side of his neck, before proceeding to nibble lightly on an ear. She was enjoying this!

As she walked around him, she allowed her hand to trail his skin, touching him here and there, ending by squeezing his butt. Standing behind him, she embraced him and held him close to her for a moment, before continuing her teasing. The closeness was pleasant, soothing. She buried her face in the crook of his neck for a moment, then stepped back a little. She enjoyed this, and so did her host. It was really too bad they could not risk letting Rosha take control, but during undercover missions as Goa'uld, the symbiote usually kept control the whole time. Anything else was simply too dangerous.

Listening to a suggestion from her host, Jolinar moved to the lo'tar's side and let a hand glide lovingly down over his chest and stomach, caressing him as she went. Then further down over his pants, to cup the impressive hardness that was straining against the cloth there.

He gasped, loudly. As she began to stroke and squeeze him through his pants, he started to groan and thrust against her hand.

She let him continue for a little while, then removed her hand and grabbed his hips.

"Not yet - you really are a naughty boy. I ought to discipline you."

"Jolinar..." he panted, "...you're enjoying this far too much! Just wait until I get loose, I am going to..."

"Tsk, tsk...such _insolence_. You will address me either as 'mistress' or as 'my Lord Jolinar'!" She smirked at his expression. "Now, perhaps it is time to get rid of some more clothing."

She quickly loosened his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Looking at her, he stepped out of them and kicked off his light sandals as well.

Jolinar stood back and admired his now almost naked body.

"You are making me feel over-dressed, sweetie..."

She untied a band that allowed her large robe to fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of her shoes and was now only wearing her red dress. It was low-cut and tight in the upper part, but flowing in the lower. It reached to just under her knees, but had two long slits along each leg, reaching almost the top of her legs. While the dress was revealing, it was almost modest compared to what some Goa'uld wore. And it was actually quite stylish.

Her lo'tar gave her a shy smile and continued looking at her for a while, admiring the sight.

"Compared to me you're still over-dressed..._mistress_..."

"So I am..." She patted his ass. "I had better do something about that."

Standing so he had a clear view of her, she slowly reached behind her and opened the dress. She allowed it to slide down her body, revealing her underwear which consisted of a pair of small panties made of black lace, and a bra of a matching design and colour.

Smiling, she returned to teasing the now very aroused young man, who was drinking in her body with his eyes. His manhood got even larger and had long since peeked out of his underpants.

"My poor, frustrated sweetie..." Jolinar cooed, as she squeezed his shaft.

He muttered something between gritted teeth.

"What was that?" She moved closer, at the same time stroking his member firmly several times.

He gasped and pressed himself into her touch. "Vile temptress..."

"That was not very nice..." She stopped touching him. "...and here I was considering showing you some of my - considerable - oral skills..."

"Pl...please do..my _goddess_. I apologize for anything I have said!"

"That is a good slave!" Jolinar grinned, then pulled his underwear down and looked admiringly at his impressive length for a moment before she leaned in and blew gently at the tip.

She looked up at him, noticing the desperate look on his face. She moved closer and placed a light kiss on the head. The shaft actually twitched and Jolinar gently licked away the drop of wetness that glistened at the tip.

He gasped loudly at this. Satisfied with the effect she was having on him, she ran her tongue lightly along his penis, then opened her mouth and took him inside - though not deeply. He moaned, harder this time, and his eyes glazed over.

As Jolinar applied a little suction, he tried to thrust deeper into her mouth. She quickly moved back and put a hand on his thigh, controlling him. This was repeated a few times, as he grew ever more frustrated and impatient.

Suddenly, the restraints opened and fell to the ground with a 'clunk'.

Surprised, Jolinar let go and jumped back, only to see her 'lo'tar's eyes flash as he quickly pulled his underpants the rest of the way off and flung them away.

"So, Jolinar...it would seem your advantage has disappeared..."

Jolinar squealed in a combination of anticipation and apprehension as he quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him.

"Lantash! Wait...I mean..." She giggled, "...that is no way to treat your goddess, _lo'tar_..."

He ignored the comment and instead ripped off her underwear. Standing at the bottom of the bed, he slid his hand possessively over her ass before he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her up to meet him.

With a groan he entered her from behind. She was tight, but also very wet. She let out a moan and wriggled a bit, indicating she really wanted him to continue.

Pulling back some, he then thrust forward again, hard, entering her almost the whole way. He began to move, faster and harder. At first he tried to hold back, just a little, but soon he was pounding into her, oblivious of anything else.

Jolinar had closed her eyes and were enjoying the intense sensations. This was not exactly how she had expected this to go, though she _had_ of course intended to mate with him. Eventually. And she _was_ getting incredibly horny...

Lantash thrust into her a few more times before he growled loudly and burrowed his shaft as deeply as it would go, emptying himself in her.

Jolinar collapsed on the bed, Lantash on top of her. The added sensation pushed her over and she came, moaning deeply.

They lay like that for some time before Lantash rolled over on his side, pulling Jolinar with him.

"So...is my goddess satisfied?" He asked, teasingly.

"Very. You know..." She said sleepily, "...you really should let Martouf stay in control when you're pretending to be a lo'tar."

"I know. We both lost control and forgot about everything else...but I doubt anyone accidentally entering the room would have stayed long - or made note of me being Tok'ra." His eyes glimmered from amusement.

"That is probably true..." She smiled.

Lantash gave control back to Martouf, who hugged Jolinar tightly and kissed her neck.

"You are both _bad_, naughty girls! But I am not complaining!" He smiled happily.

Jolinar grinned. "Rosha agreed with me that you would not mind. By the way...how _did_ you get free? Zefina assured me those restraints were unbreakable!"

"And so they are, I'm sure. However, they are Goa'uld technology. Thought-controlled and reacts to the presence of naquadah. Lantash realised that we were able to get loose and so we did - almost - immediately. It was meant to be used on humans!"

"I see. I better tell Zefina, though they will rarely be used in a situation such as this..."

"She probably knows. I'm sure she did it on purpose. She would find it hilarious."

Jolinar grumbled something inaudible, then thought of something else.

"It took you almost half an hour to figure out how to open the restraints. Feeling a bit slow, sweeties?"

"That's unfair! You forget your considerable skill was distracting us...also, we are both deeply in love with the both of you." He flushed before Lantash could control the reaction.

Jolinar smiled. She embraced them tightly. "As are we."

-  
Sam woke to the sound of the morning alarm. She was slightly flustered and still aroused. Realising it was time to get up and go to work in the naquadah mines, she groaned. Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed and began putting on what little of her clothing she did not already wear. The hut was cold and windy, and the blankets they had been given were thin, so they wore most of their clothing to bed.

Sam pondered her dream as she and the others hurried to the mines - and the breakfast waiting for them there.

The dream had been very real - as if it was one of those were you re-lived something that had actually happened. She vaguely remembered recognizing the people in it, but since she still had not had time to distill all the new memories, she could not quite place them.

Jolinar was being suspiciously quiet, even though it had obviously have been _her_ dream which Sam had shared - or perhaps her mind had pulled up a memory from Jolinar and used it for a dream? As a way of dealing with all the new information? Sam was not sure if she wanted to repeat the experience. But the dream had been hot.

Jolinar was not exactly a morning person and preferred to sleep in or at least wake up slowly and in quiet, but Sam decided she wanted some answers now, even if her symbiote was still trying to sleep.

*Jolinar...*

*Mmmm...yes?* The symbiote did not sound like she wanted to talk.

*About tonight's dream...and don't you try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about...it was yours, right?*

 *Yes. It was. What do you want to know?* Jolinar sounded apprehensive.

*Is it normal to share dreams?*

*Yes, it is quite normal and happens often. Though usually not this early in a blending. It means we are a good match.*

*I'm happy to hear that...* Sam sounded faintly sarcastic. *Now, as for the content - was it something you'd experienced or just something your mind 'dreamed up' - for lack of a better term?*

*It happened.*

Sam suddenly 'grinned'. *I think I'm envious...another thing. Why would a Goa'uld have a Goa'uld as a lo'tar? It doesn't make any sense!*

*_Tok'ra_, not Goa'uld...but you are correct. They would not. However, at the time we needed to talk to Zefina - an undercover Tok'ra. Since it would be..._odd_ for two Goa'uld to travel alone together with no servants, we went as a minor Goa'uld with her lo'tar. Since there would be no Goa'uld present - only three Tok'ra - we just needed to pretend for the sake of the Jaffa and humans there. No one would be able to sense the symbiote in the Tok'ra pretending to be a lo'tar.*

*I see. OK.*

Sam was quiet for some time, mostly happy with the explanations. Something was nagging at her, though.

They ate the meager breakfast and the day's work began. Their muscles were still sore from yesterday and they were also tired. This meant the work was harder than it had been the day before. They all worked in silence, not feeling like talking and also being desperate to fill the day's quote, so they would get their evening meal.

Suddenly Sam realised what it was she had noticed in the dream.

*I recognized the man - _men_, I guess - who were pretending to be your lo'tar. From your memories, of course. Now, everything is coming together, and I'm no longer as confused as before. They're...your _mates_! And your _current_ mates, even! Jolinar! Why didn't you tell me? I would think a little detail like that would be _relevant_ to mention to me before blending!* Sam sounded angry. She felt Jolinar had deceived her.

Jolinar, for her part, was silent for some time, unsure of what to say.

*You are correct, of course. I do have my reasons, though... At first, you did not know if you wanted to remain my host, so I thought there was no reason to tell you, until you had decided. I did not want you to know about them - you would then have information about them to give up during torture when I had left you, and I _could_ _not_ allow my loved ones to be put at greater risk than absolutely necessary. I _should_ probably have told you before we blended fully - and I am sorry about that - but I find it unlikely we will ever leave this place alive. I truly did not think we would ever be in a situation where it would matter. Besides, you do not have a mate, so I see no reason why you should complain about gaining two.*

Sam was speechless! *I guess I can agree to the first part, but saying that I should just accept whatever husband you have, as mine - and be happy? That's..._preposterous_! I mean, I _did_ find him attractive in your dream, but...*

*You do not have all the information. Tok'ra...host and symbiote...share strong emotions. I told you this. We love as one. It will only be a matter of very short time before our feelings will have synchronized. By then, you _will_ love him. It is a fact.*

Somewhat placated, but still a little shocked, Sam was quiet for some time. It was a very strange idea. Husband_s_. She had never been certain if she actually wanted to marry - and now, in a sense, she already had. To a man..._men_ she had never met. She shook her head.

*I see. I still think I would have preferred to make the choice myself - this way it won't even be _my_ emotions!*

*Yes, it will - they will merely have been triggered by mine. You will not be able to tell the difference. All emotions are triggered by _something_ \- does it matter these came from me originally?*

Sam thought about it for a while, as she continued chopping out ore. She still felt the faint tingling whenever they were in the mines. Briefly, she worried about whether they would be able to mine enough for all of them to eat dinner tonight, then her thoughts returned to their previous topic. The men who were now her mates.

She was by now able to go through some of the memories Jolinar had of them. They seemed like nice guys. Kind and intelligent. Martouf was certainly not bad to look at...Sam admitted to herself she might even have fallen for them on her own. It still bothered her a little to have this...pulled down over her head, so to speak. Then something else hit her.

*What if _they_ don't want me?*

*It is possible, of course, though I do not think it is likely. You have many qualities I know they admire. You are a gentle and very intelligent person. Strong and resourceful - and you are attractive. In time, I am certain they will like, and probably love you. Do not worry about that.*

Sam 'nodded', still not convinced all would go as easily as Jolinar thought, but there were other things of greater concern right now. In all likelihood, they would never get out of this alive anyway.

They worked hard for the remainder if the day, just managing to reach the quota and thus they all got their dinner again.

"We can't keep this up." Daniel complained, as they walked back towards their hut. "We barely managed enough today - and tomorrow we'll be even weaker and more exhausted."

"Eventually we'll be stronger - we just have to get through these first days. Then it'll be easier!" O'Neill said, attempting to cheer them all up.

"The Colonel's right, Daniel. Cheer up!" Sam smiled to him, pretending to be less tired than she felt. "We'll get through this. Together. Jolinar and I will take a walk before bedtime - try to find something edible, or perhaps something we can trade for seeds and tools for farming."

"I shall do the same." Teal'c said.

O'Neill nodded. He was too tired too argue. Besides, they needed this. He knew that.

-  
During the journey back from the mine, Sam/Jolinar had spotted a piece of string strong enough for making a trap. They now looked for a spot that would be good for setting it.

After searching for a while they found an opening. It was early evening and there was a lot of fresh grass, so they thought rabbits might soon pass here, if there were any nearby. Jolinar suggested it would be a good place for a trap.

They continued walking for some time, scouting the area and hoping to discover something useful. This also meant some hours would pass before they returned, making it possible they had caught something in their trap, and could pick it up on their way back to the village.

In the forest they found trees which would carry fruit later in the year, but it was still only early summer. Hopefully, they would have escaped the planet long before this became relevant, but otherwise it was useful knowledge.

It was not really the season for anything, except flowers - something they could not hope to trade to the hungry slaves.

*As far as I can tell, out options are for the time limited to this: capturing animals for food, fur, or feathers; gathering firewood; and gathering hay. It can all be traded, but the latter two are not worth much, even if all will need it. However, since they are worked almost to the point of exhaustion in the mines, they will lack the energy to fetch more than the bare minimum needed. We may be able to trade it to them.*

*We're not much better off there.* Sam pointed out. *We're exhausted.*

*True, but we can manage...* Jolinar allowed some adrenalin and other chemicals to flood their blood. *Better?*

*Yes. For the time being.*

They began to gather firewood, tying it together with their scarf, since they had nothing else. Suddenly, Jolinar noticed a type of grass which she recognized as being strong and flexible.

*We can use that to make durable rope - both thick and thin. It will be very useful, both to ourselves and for trading.*

*Sounds great, but it is too late to do it today. It is almost completely dark. We'll have to come back tomorrow.*

*Agreed. We should return home and get some sleep. There may well be dangerous animals in the forest.*

They hurried back towards the village, stopping on their way to check on the snare they had set earlier. They had been lucky, and a rabbit was caught in it.

The rabbit was fighting to get loose, which was clearly futile. Sam was happy they were checking the snare now, and not later when the rabbit had suffered longer.

*What do we do with the poor thing? We don't even have a knife, Teal'c has the only one.*

*We need to get one. For now, this will do.* Jolinar took control and grabbed hold of the rabbit, quickly breaking its neck.

Sam was a little shocked, but realised there had been little else to do - at least this had been a quick and painless way to kill it.

*Well, that was...efficient...*

*You did not approve. Was it the act itself, or the fact that I did it without seemingly thinking twice?*

*A little bit of both, though I understand the necessity. Mostly...I felt its soft fur and saw how cute it looked and thought of a pet I had...a cat named Schroedinger...*

*You are not alone. I, too, have had small, furry pets. Dogs, actually. I did not relish killing the rabbit, but one of us had to do it.*

They picked up the string they had used for the snare, as well as the rabbit and the bundle of firewood, before they walked the rest of the way back to the village.

-  
The village was by now almost dark. There were only to or three lights to be seen, probably from fireplaces. They had just passed the first houses in the village when they heard a voice.

"Well, well...if it isn't one of the Jaffa-lovers..."

Jolinar sighed. *Just continue. We don't want any trouble.*

Sam walked faster, when someone suddenly stepped out in front of her. 

"Didn't you hear what he said?"

"Perhaps she feels she's too good to talk to us." A third man said as he joined the two others.

"I heard him, but I didn't think he was talking to me. If you'll excuse me, I'm on my way home."

"Who else would he be talking to, kresh'ta? There's no other Jaffa-lovers here."

Sam sighed. "Never mind. Good night." She tried to slip by them.

"See? She's feeling too good to talk to us. Damn arrogant bitch." He gave her a push. "And what's that? A _rabbit_ \- and you've brought us some firewood too. Good, we'll take that and let you go - but you better learn some manners!"

"You keep your hands off my my stuff!" Sam was getting seriously angry.

"Or what? It's not like you can harm us. We are _strong_ \- you and the others in your group are weak. If it were not for your Jaffa, you would not have eaten these past days."

"Yeah - even with him you're barely keeping quota. I saw it. If you fail it will not just be hard on _you_. We will _all_ suffer if we don't mine enough naquadah for our Lord. He will punish us all."

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, but it's not my fault he's an evil unfair bastard. Now _let me go_!"

"Blasphemy! Pray that Tahil will chose to be merciful to you for saying something like that!"

The man looked like he honestly believed his god would hear them. Jolinar groaned mentally.

"I..._apologize_. We will endeavour to be more efficient in the future," Sam said, coached by Jolinar.

"Good, now hand over the goods and leave!"

"Are they bothering you, Captain Carter?" Teal'c wondered, from partway down the street.

Both Jolinar and Sam were immensely grateful to hear his voice.

"Not anymore, I think..." Sam looked at the three men who had gotten a fearful expression on their faces. They took one look at Teal'c who was carrying what looked like a long, thick staff over his shoulder. Then they quickly scurried away.

"Thanks, Teal'c. You have no idea how happy we are to see you." Sam smiled at him, the relief obvious on her face.

"Then it was fortunate I just happened to be returning at the same time as you. What was their quarrel with you?"

"I don't think they like newcomers - and they wanted the rabbit." Sam said, holding the dead animal up for Teal'c to see.

He nodded. "They do not appreciate a Jaffa being part of our group. I apologize for any problems my presence is causing you."

"Teal'c...you have nothing to apologize for. They're just being generally unfriendly. I'm sure they'd have found something else to complain about if you weren't here. Besides, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have filled the naquadah quota - no food."

"That is true." He almost smiled. "I hope to be able to assist in other ways as well. I will be able to hunt and procure various other things while the rest of you sleep."

"Teal'c...you may not need sleep, but your body still needs to rest and recuperate. Working in the mines is hard work. Just...don't overwork yourself. OK?"

"I shall not." He smiled, happy about her concern for him.

Sam looked at the big animal he was carrying. "Wow, you seem to have had more luck than Jolinar and me - what _is_ that...a small deer?"

"Indeed."

They had now reached their hut and went inside. The others were sleeping, but awoke when they heard their friends return home.

"Teal'c...Carter..." O'Neill greeted them. "...Jolinar...found anything?"

"Yeah. We did. And we've got an idea for something we can trade, besides meat. Rope!" Sam said.

"Rope?" Daniel wondered, sleepily.

"You want people to hang themselves? I admit, this place it depressing, but..." O'Neill grinned at his own joke.

Sam ignored the comment.

"Jolinar saw some type of grass we can make sturdy rope from. Most of what they have here isn't very good. They'll need it for all kinds of stuff, so I'm sure it will trade well."

"And we have meat. Captain Carter and Jolinar captured a rabbit. I found a small kawa-deer."

"A _deer_. How'd you catch _that_?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"I had briefly seen a herd of them when we arrived. They have very bad night vision, so during night time they will not move unless they have to. I used the knife to manufacture a wooden spear. I then silently approached the deer and killed one of them with my new weapon."

"Impressive! Not that the rabbit isn't great, too, Carter." O'Neill quickly added.

"So. How do we store the meat?" Daniel wondered.

"We could either smoke it or dry it, but we would likely be able to eat what we have caught before it goes bad, so..." Sam looked at the meat.

"Do not concern yourself. I shall prepare it when I have completed my kel'no'reem." Teal'c said.

"Sounds great! Thanks, Teal'c." Sam said, suddenly feeling very tired. She handed him the rabbit and went to prepare for bed.

-  
Next day all went as it had the other days, with the exception that they ate some of the meat in the morning. They saved some for evening and the rest they would attempt to trade for seeds for a garden.

When about half the day's shift had passed, and they were pushing the first cart-full of ore to the off-load area, something happened. Today Daniel and O'Neill were the ones to move it, while Sam and Teal'c continued mining.

Daniel was walking behind, pushing the cart. O'Neill was pulling it, when some of the other mine-workers 'accidentally' pushed their own cart into SG-1's, tipping it. Most of the ore fell out.

"Oops..._so_ sorry. Here, we'll help you..."

They all began gathering the ore again and putting it back into the cart. However, not all went into the one it came from. The 'helpers' sneaked part of it up into their own, while the exhausted Daniel and O'Neill were not looking.

Finally, they finished picking up all they could find.

"Thanks, guys!" Daniel said, smiling a little.

"Hey...wait a minute..." O'Neill looked into the cart. "We had a _lot_ more before..." He looked at the cart belonging to the other miners, "...and I'll bet _that_ one wasn't as full before. You _stole_ from us!"

"Ungrateful bastard! We helped you pick up your ore after you dropped it!"

"Yeah...because you hit us...so you could steal it!"

"You were in the way! And probably you just couldn't find all your ore again - if you even had it in the first place. Amateurs!"

O'Neill grabbed the nearest one of the offenders and were about to hit him when two large Jaffa appeared as if out of no where.

"What is going on here?"

"They are stealing our ore!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Liar! Ungrateful cur!" The man fell to his knees before the Jaffa. "These newcomers tipped their cart out of clumsiness and dropped some of their ore. We - loyal servants of the illustrious Lord Tahil - helped these poor bastards to collect it again. We did it to ensure our great Lord gets as much of his rightful naquadah as possible. And what happens? They claim we _stole_ their naquadah! No doubt to hide how despicably little they had mined!"

"He should talk about lying! Every word out of his mouth is a lie!" O'Neill countered, angrily.

The Jaffa looked at the kneeling man, then at O'Neill and Daniel.

"Be quiet! Lowlife scum! How _dare_ you accuse your helpers of stealing? Get back to _work_ \- or I shall have you flogged and thrown into the pit!"

O'Neill was about to say something he would have regretted, when Daniel stopped him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for...your leniency..." Daniel quickly said.

The two Jaffa left, as did the now grinning men with the other cart. Daniel was left standing with a fuming O'Neill and a cart which was only half full.

Having no other choice, they went to have the contents weighed and added to today's pile, before returning to the others - whom they had to tell of the events.

"I am at fault for this - both for causing the locals to feel animosity towards you and for not accompanying you just now." Teal'c sounded remorseful.

"Teal'c...it's not your fault! These people just need an excuse to pick on someone!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Psychologically this is probably making them feel better now they have some others that are treated worse than them - someone _they_ can mistreat." Daniel pondered.

"Ah - that's bullshit. They're just being nasty to see if they can - because we're the new guys." O'Neill hammered hard at the rock in front of him with his pick-axe. It did not help his mood.

"They have been mistreated by Jaffa for generations. I am sorry, but Teal'c is a Jaffa and since he is not in a position of power, they are punishing him for the evil they have suffered by his kind. Since we are in this together with him we share in his sins - as far as they view it." She looked at Teal'c. "It is a fact."

"Jolinar?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes. Sam agreed to let me use her voice. As you know, it is not something we usually do, as it is considered an deception. Impersonating the host."

"Don't worry. I didn't think you were Carter..." O'Neill grumbled.

"Good." She picked up her shovel. "We should return to our work."

They did, and worked as hard as possible. However, when the signal sounded, they were almost certain they did not have enough naquadah ore to fill their quota.

The weigh-in confirmed their suspicion. They had worked very hard, but were still almost 15 units short.

Grinning, the man in charge handed O'Neill _three_ dinner tokens.

"Enjoy!"

"The bastard thought it was funny!" O'Neill said angrily. "Here. You eat. I'm too tired - and too angry - to be hungry!" He handed the tokens to the others.

"No, you take one. I shall eat when we come back to the hut." Teal'c suggested.

Sam, too, tried to give back her token.

"This is ridiculous. Let's share the food now so we all get some. Then we can all eat some of the meat back home." Daniel suggested.

The others admitted his advice was sound and they shared the three bowls of soup and the bread before hurrying back home to get something more to eat. They were now very happy to have the extra meat from yesterday. 

Which turned out to no longer be there when they returned. Someone had stolen it!

Sighing deeply, they all did what they had done yesterday; Daniel and O'Neill went to bed and Sam/Jolinar and Teal'c left to hunt.

Since there were many rabbits in the area, they managed to catch one each. Sam also brought some more firewood home.

This time they took the long way around the village, instead of going through it, well aware the bullies from yesterday were probably waiting for them.

Safely home, Sam/Jolinar collapsed on the bed while Teal'c prepared the meat, which they would all share the next morning. 


	8. Thunderstorm

They eventually got into a routine. Working in the mine at day, and hunting and gathering at night. The locals kept harassing them from time to time, though they did not continue to do so as actively or as consistently as they had to begin with.

About two months went by in this manner. They began to get used to the hard work, though they were constantly tired. They had also become a lot thinner, even though they had not been thick before. It was not every day they managed to mine their quota, though eventually it was the case more often than not. From time to time they would get meat, which was always welcome. 

Today had been hot and humid, though it was not felt while they were down in the always hot mine. While they had been working, a violent thunderstorm had sprung up.

When they walked back to their hut, lightening broke the sky almost constantly and it had become very dark already, though it was hours to sunset. The rain had started to fall in heavy drops and the wind was already hard. Some of the wind gusts were almost throwing them to the ground. It was fortunate they had all earned their dinner today. There would be no journey into the forest.

Safely back in the hut, they closed the door and shuttered the one window. The next several hours they just sat there, trying to stay warm as the wind and in some places also the rain, found its way into the drafty and leaky hut.

Wrapped up in their blankets, all their clothes, and as much hay as they had, they eventually fell asleep.

Some hours later, Teal'c awoke them.

"What is it?" O'Neill wondered sleepily.

"There is a distant noise - of roaring and crashing. From the river, perhaps."

"It would have swelled due to the rain, of course. I hear it." Jolinar said.

They all got up and hurried to the door, carefully looking outside. The storm had moved away and only a light rain remained.

Outside, everything was wet and the mud was deep.

The largest of the moons was up, and shone through broken clouds, giving them enough illumination to see by.

They suddenly heard screams and immediately saw the reason. A mudslide from the foothills of the mountains had hit several of the huts and pulled what it had not covered, partway into the river.

Nearby, some people were digging desperately in the mud, using anything they could find as shovels. Someone was probably buried underneath it.

"We should help them." Sam suggested.

"Help them? After how they have been treating us?"

Sam bowed her head, giving Jolinar control again.

"I am as angered by their actions as you, However, not everyone here is guilty, nor can we truly blame them, for they have suffered much at the hands of the Jaffa and do not have the extra strength and energy to see past the surface. They are not bad people - merely suffering and mislead. If the Tok'ra had not wanted to help those who believed they hated us - thinking we are Goa'uld, unable or unwilling to see the difference - then we could just as well end the fight."

Teal'c looked determined. "I wish to allow them to suffer...but the words spoken by Jolinar are wise. I will help as well."

"I agree." Daniel said.

O'Neill sighed. "3...no _4_ against one. I give in. Let's help the poor bastards."

They ran quickly through the mud, sliding and slipping, sometimes almost falling as they went.

When they came closer they saw that one of the huts had slid all the way into the swollen river. It was standing some distance out, the roaring water surrounding it on all sides.

As the water slowly pulled it further out, the structure began to collapse and fall apart. Bits and pieces were torn off and disappeared down the river.

On top of the roof sat a young terrified woman, clinging to a small child. There was no way for them to get ashore and the water would soon reach them.

The villagers were attempting to throw a rope out there, but the distance was easily 50-60 feet, and they could neither throw it far enough, nor come close to hitting anywhere near the roof beam they were aiming for.

"Let me." Teal'c said, taking the rope from them.

He walked to the brink of the water and effortlessly threw the rope in such a way that the loop at the end fastened itself around the beam at the top of the roof.

The people started yelling at the woman and the child to use the rope to pull themselves to safety, but the woman just shook her head and looked even more frightened at the thought of traversing the water. She clung to the small child, who was crying.

"Someone'll have to go out there..." O'Neill eyed the river.

"I will do it." Teal'c said. He threw the end of he rope to O'Neill. "Hold on to this." He grabbed on to it and jumped into the water before anyone had time to say anything.

"_Dammit_, Teal'c!" O'Neill swore, holding onto the rope as hard as he could, while he watched his friend struggle towards the building in the river.

Sam and Daniel came to help him hold the rope, as there was nothing they could tie it to.

Teal'c had managed to reach the hut and now beckoned to the woman. She again shook her head and indicated the child.

"I shall return for him." Teal'c yelled to her.

"_No_..." She cried.

"Let me take him first, then."

The water had now reach the roof of the almost submerged building and it was falling apart faster now. Teal'c estimated it was unlikely it would hold long enough for him to return. It was already getting dangerous, with large pieces of wood hurtling through the water.

Determined, Teal'c grabbed hold of one of the beams near the end of the roof and pulled himself up a little, enough that he could reach the foot of the woman.

Unceremoniously, he pulled her down to him, the child following as she did not let go of him. Both almost fell, dragging Teal'c with them into the water.

Teal'c managed to again grab hold of the rope and clung to it with one hand, trying to keep the woman above water with the other.

"Foolish woman. You are endangering all of us. Let go of the child or let me take him. _Now_! I cannot help you both at the same time!"

Sam was standing at the very edge of the river, looking at them and realising the woman was panicked to a point where she could not make a decision or even help herself. The walls of the hut was almost completely under water and quickly falling apart, and Teal'c was now also in danger.

*Jolinar. We need to do something! I'm a better swimmer than Daniel and O'Neill, but I don't think I'm strong enough to swim through those currents - even with the rope there as support. Do you think we can do it? You're making me stronger, giving me more stamina...do you believe it's enough?*

*Perhaps...* Jolinar considered it. *I believe so...but I need to be in control...* She suddenly sounded concerned.

*Then _take_ control...or can't you swim?* Sam suddenly wondered, catching on to the symbiote's unease.

*Of course I can swim! Did you think my fins were ornamental?* Jolinar sounded offended.

*Don't be snappish! From the image you showed me...they _are _pretty...but no, of course not.* Sam actually smiled a little. *Anyway, I meant, can you swim when in a _host_?*

*Yes, I can.* She made a decision. *I shall do it.*

Jolinar quickly took control, kicked off her sandals, and ran a bit upstream. There she jumped into the water. Sam felt her quickly suppress feelings of fear, almost panic. She wondered what the symbiote had experienced in the past that made her react like this, but now was not the time to ask.

Teal'c had dragged the woman into the water and were pulling her back with him. Part swimming, part holding on to the rope and dragging them. He had pushed the child up onto the roof again, where he was now sitting, clinging to a beam. Teal'c was fighting the water and the added weight of the woman. She was no longer fighting him, and seemed to be in shock.

Jolinar swam outwards as well she could, but had not gotten far before the current began pulling her downstream to where the rope was. She knew it would probably not hold if both she, Teal'c, and the woman were using it. However, there was little she could do but grab onto it, if she did not want to be carried far past the hut by the roaring water.

She managed to hold on, and fought to stay on the other side of it, so she would not be in the way of Teal'c who would soon pass her.

The beam the rope was secured to creaked dangerously, but seemed to hold. Even that was by now partly under water, which were slowly rising up the roof as well.

Jolinar slowly pulled herself outward, toward the hut. Passing Teal'c, she allowed herself to slide under the rope and hold onto it on the other side.

On the shore, several of the locals had now joined O'Neill and Daniel, helping them hold the rope. They were fighting to not slide into the water.

Jolinar finally reached the building, just as it broke apart completely. The screaming child had managed to grab hold of the beam that had the rope fastened to it. It appeared to be a stroke of luck. He - and Jolinar - were carried a bit downstream, clinging to the rope and the beam, which was now no longer fastened to the hut. Eventually, Jolinar found the strength to grab hold of him with one hand. She was still holding onto the rope with the other.

As they were carried down the river, they were also moved closer to the shore, so it was not all bad. However, the river was still swelling from all the water running down from the mountains, so the current was getting stronger all the time.

Sam felt Jolinar use what extra strength they had to hold on, stretching themselves to their limit and past it. The water continuously threatened to pull the child from her or rip the rope from her hand. They were at the end of their strength.

"Hold on to me!" Jolinar yelled at the child, at the last minute remembering to use Sam's voice and not the usual distortion.

The child tried his best to do as she said, but he was cold and wet. He could only get a weak grip with his numb hands. Jolinar looked down at his scared expression.

She sighed and pulled him tightly to her, closing her fist around the rope he was using as a belt. Now, if that would only hold...

"Do not fear. We _will_ make it." She tried to reassure the boy.

The others were pulling them in, slowly, against the force of the water. If they could just hold on for a little longer, they would be safe.

It was a very near thing, but Jolinar somehow found the strength to hold on. Just as she felt her grip slide and she imagined the roaring water taking her and the boy and dragging them along, she had reached the shore and helpful hands pulled first the child, then her, out of the water.

Exhausted, she lay down on the ground and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sam?" Daniel asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Sam tiredly took control and roused herself enough to open her eyes.

"We...will be. Teal'c?" She asked.

"He and the woman got ashore safely." Daniel assured her.

"That was a _damn_ stupid thing to do, Carter." O'Neill admonished, still scared.

Sam turned her head slightly, seeing him stand beside her.

"Sorry, sir. I had to do it."

He sighed. "I know...and you did well." He looked proud for just a second, then his expression hardened again. "Just don't _ever_ do it again! We can't afford to loose you!"

Teal'c came over and sat on a fallen log beside them. He looked uncharacteristically tired. He smiled at Sam.

"The villagers have dug out those who were trapped in the buildings under the mud. All have been saved."

Sam smiled. "That's good to hear."

Before they had time to say anything else, the locals came running towards them, carrying blankets for Sam and Teal'c. They flocked around them, thanking them and generally singing their praise.

The members of SG-1 looked at each other. This was certainly different!

Eventually, everyone went back to their own huts. Those who no longer had a place to stay, went to friend's places.

Parts of the mine was flooded and it would take several days to drain. There would be no mining tomorrow and for maybe as long as a week after that. The time would be spent rebuilding and digging out as many of people's belongings as was possible.

SG-1 returned to their own hut, tired, cold, and wet, but finally accepted into the community. They looked forward to resting and sleeping for many hours.

Having stripped off their wet clothing and wrapped themselves in their blanket - as well as the extra, slightly damp, borrowed blanket, Sam/Jolinar tiredly snuggled down into the hay and immediately went to sleep.  
   
-  
"It will not do! We _have_ no real forces anymore. We could not defend them - and see what it brought them!" The young dark-skinned woman said. 

"Selmak is correct! It was wrong..._foolish_, even, to attempt it."

"We had to do _something_! Should we just stand by? Do nothing? It _might_ have worked and you _know_ it!" Jolinar looked at them, frustrated.

"Jolinar does have a point, Delek. It was the best opportunity there has been in a very long time." Ren'al said.

"She almost died! And the population is still enslaved - and now decimated! Their villages leveled!" Delek could not believe the others were defending Jolinar's insane plan.

"Only because Cronos decided to step in and take over the planet!" Jolinar pointed out.

"We should not have killed Ri'hael - then his domains would not have lured Cronos here." Selmak opinioned.

"If we had not killed Ri'hael, then _he_ would have punished the population of this planet - there would have _been_ no uprising!"

"Which leads us back to why this rebellion was foolish from the beginning."

"Listen! I..." Jolinar was about to launch into a defence, when a voice was suddenly heard from the doorway.

"Selmak is correct. It was - unfortunately - not the right choice to further this rebellion. It has caused much suffering."

"They asked for our assistance, Egeria." Jolinar did not want to admit she had been wrong. Not yet.

"True, but we should not have agreed to it. Saying no to help them with their dream would have been very hard, but we should have realised this could..._would_ happen. We are all to blame. _I_ most of all. We _must_ do better in the future."

-  
Sam woke up, still hearing the voices in her head.

*Jolinar?*

*Mmhph?* The symbiote slowly awoke. *What is it, Sam?*

*Your dream. I'm assuming it was yours.*

*Yes.*

*It has been a long time since you had such a vivid dream - and one that was partly a memory as well, am I not correct?*

*It was. Brought on by our experience in the river today.*

*Yes. You promised you would tell me about that.*

Jolinar sighed mentally. *There is little to tell, and it is not a pleasant memory. The Tok'ra had been asked by the people of the world of Tiwanna to help rid them if their Lord Ri'hael. He was a minor Goa'uld and not very powerful. However, what he lacked in power, he made up for in evilness and cruelty. The population had finally had enough and wished to rebel. Some still feared their god and dared not rise up while he still lived. The others felt the rest would follow if Ri'hael was killed, proving he was mortal. It would also throw his small empire into chaos and the Jaffa would have no one to order them to attack. Long story short - we agreed to assassinate Ri'hael.*

*I thought the Tok'ra did not make such attacks. I thought you didn't get involved directly and preferred infiltrating the Goa'uld and slowly changing things - over the long run.*

*We do. However, it has not always been this way. In the beginning, the Tok'ra fought actual battles. We were many, and had large forces, though we could not continue fighting that way, especially after I lost my domains. We changed to fighting the war by infiltration, but for a long time we still tried to help save populations, rescue people. As we grew fewer - and as we experienced the often unfortunate effects on many of those populations we helped, it was decided to take a less offensive course. The affair with Tiwanna was one of the reasons.*

*Did you succeed in helping them?*

*We killed Ri'hael.* Jolinar confirmed.

*Well, what happened, then? I assume _something_ went wrong, from your mood.*

*You could say that...at first everything went as planned. After Ri'hael's death was announced, almost the whole population of Tiwanna rose up. Very few Jaffa had the morale to fight and the planet was freed. Everyone was happy. We sent some people to help them stand on their own - build irrigation, mills, and such. However, a few months later, Cronos decided to take over the now 'available' planet. In order to avoid future problems with a population that was obviously less than inclined to serve and already strongly doubted the Goa'uld were gods, Cronos punished them severely. He massacred many of them and leveled their cities and villages. Then, in a final act of vengeance, he blew up a dam that was keeping water from flooding the central plains and several of their cities.*

*Oh, no...*

Jolinar 'nodded'. *Yes. Many were carried away by the waves of water. We were there and attempted to save as many as possible. When our original contact person was swept away, I tried to save him. I jumped into the water and managed to get a hold of him. However, I could not hold on and he disappeared before my eyes. Not only that, but I was weakened and unable to swim ashore. I fought the water until I passed out, trying to keep my head above water and avoid being hit by all the floating debris. I would have drowned if one of the other Tok'ra had not succeeded in grabbing me when the current accidentally brought me close to land. My host and I were unconscious and half-drowned, but we both survived. Unlike most of the population.*

*I think I can understand why you were afraid to jump into the water. I'd have been too, had I been close to drowning, as you had.*

*Do you? Because not only were I scared - which I admit - but I was also reminded of the time when I could not help a people who had trusted us, had come to us begging for help. I could not even save the one who had asked us for help in the first place. And on top of that I risked the life of my dear host. I almost got her killed! When she became my host, I had _promised_ her I would keep her safe...I...*

*Jolinar! You did not let her down. You _did_ survive. And I'm sure she agreed with your wish to save those people.*

*Yes, but nonetheless...I did not relish being reminded...and I did not enjoy risking another dear host in the same manner.*

*It was my choice! If anything, _I_ risked _your_ life, without asking if you agreed to it!*

*There is a difference. I could have stopped you from doing it - and there would be nothing you could have done.* Jolinar sounded bitter, ashamed.

Sam swallowed at being reminded of the fact that the relationship could never be completely equal. It would always depend on the morale and good heart of the symbiote, who _could_ take control or even torture her, if it so wanted. Sam pushed those thoughts aside. Jolinar would never do that! Sam knew that.

*Don't be ashamed for a biological fact none of us can change. You're _not_ a Goa'uld.* Sam tried to comfort her.

*I once were. I never..._never_ want to be like that again! Sam...my greatest fear is that I should one day find myself in a situation where I would be forced to once again suppress my host..._have_ to keep control against her will. Take an unwilling host...as I did when I were a Goa'uld.*

*Jolinar! I know you! That would never happen! If it did, I'm sure the circumstances would be grave indeed, and you would be excused.*

*No! There _is_ no excuse!* Jolinar snapped.

*Stop it! You wouldn't do it. I know you...trust you. Now, please, go to sleep. You're keeping me awake.*

*Sorry...*

*You know...I prefer the other kind of dream...about your mates...* Sam 'blushed'.

Jolinar grinned. They both relaxed. *Yeah, me too.*

-  
Next day Jolinar was her usual self. Talking with Sam had helped her, and she was no longer upset.

That day and the next several were spent cleaning the village and rebuilding the huts that had been taken by the water. It was a race against time, while the water slowly drained from the mine. When that had cleared, they would be forced to go back to work there, even if the huts were not rebuilt. And at an even higher quota per day. The Goa'uld was _not_ happy with the low yield this month would otherwise give. This was one of his richest mines, and he was not known for leniency or fairness.

SG-1 worked hard together with the locals. These days really helped them to finally get completely accepted and truly become a part of the community.

Eventually, the village was mostly itself again, with the last group of relocated people able to return to a place of their own.

A small celebration was held that evening. SG-1 and several of the villagers had hunted, and there were several rabbits, and a couple of deers to eat. Many had brought some of the food they were growing, so for once there were enough food for all - and much tastier than usual.

After the dinner, some people danced, and everyone drank a local alcoholic beverage. It was made out of a sugary fruit that normally ripened during late fall. When it had been collected - after falling to the ground on its own - it was buried and allowed to ferment underground for months. The result was strong and somewhat nasty, but everyone accepted a glass anyway.

The members of SG-1 were sitting on logs around a small fire. They had partied with the others, but now they felt like quiet contemplation. O'Neill seemed especially far away in thought.

"What is it, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I was just thinking of Earth. By now they have most likely called off any search for us." He looked unhappy. "Our GDOs - if we had them - would likely have been locked out."

"More than three months have passed since we were captured on P4A-771." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. We can hardly expect anything else. Still, the knowledge that we're cut off - left behind - isn't pleasant."

"They haven't given up on us, sir, I'm sure of that. They...just don't look as intensely as before, but I'm sure the teams are still told to keep an eye out for us." Sam said.

"But we're still declared MIA - and presumed dead." Daniel added, morosely.

"Stop it, Daniel. We'll get back!" Sam wrinkled her brow. "The three of you, at any rate. I don't know about me."

It was something they had not really talked about. It had not been important, since they did not know when - and indeed if - they would ever be able to return to Earth.

"Surely Jolinar will leave you for another..._host_, when we get away from here and find the Tok'ra? That's what she promised." O'Neill voiced what they had all assumed - indeed, what Sam herself had said when she became Jolinar's host.

"I know...that was the plan. Now I'm no longer so sure..."

"_What_!" The others looked at her, disbelieving.

"I...Jolinar and I are becoming good friends. I'm not so sure I want her to leave."

"So what? You just wanna go live with the sn..._Tok'ra_?" O'Neill wondered.

"I don't know yet. Maybe. Or perhaps we can work something out. Maybe they'll let me be a part of SG-1 even if I'm a host. Could be useful in many situations."

"Yeah...fat chance of that!" O'Neill said, not believing they would be allowed to do that. Even if he and the others trusted Jolinar, it was doubtful anyone else could be made to do so.

"Well, if they're going to be our allies?" Daniel said.

"We'll have to wait and see how it goes. I want that too, but...there are other things to take into account. At any rate, we should focus on finding a way out of here." O'Neill remarked.

"I talked to some of the others. The Stargate is guarded, but currently only by a handful of Jaffa. If we could get weapons we should be able to overtake them. The guards here in the village and around the mine would be too far away to do anything." Sam said.

"Unfortunately, the Jaffa here are the only source of weapons, and they are very much on their guard." Teal'c pointed out.

A couple of the other villagers approached them, and they pretended to talk about something less dangerous. They were informed that the water in the mine had receded and that the work there would be resuming tomorrow.

SG-1 decided it would be best to get some sleep before that, and retired immediately.

"Not looking forward to doing _that_ again..." O'Neill said, voicing every one's opinion about the work in the naquadah mine. 


	9. Another Goa'uld - and a Tok'ra

Next day. They had just eaten their meager breakfast and were on their way down into the mine, when a new group of Jaffa showed up. They grabbed SG-1, on orders from Tahil, and led them away, towards the Stargate.

"And just as we were starting to get along with everyone..." O'Neill mused.

"Where are you taking us?" Daniel asked.

The lead Jaffa, surprisingly, half-turned and looked at them all with disdain.

"That you will know soon enough. However..." He grinned evilly. "Why not...it will change nothing. Lord Tahil has sold you to our great Lord Zipacna. It is a good trade. You are too weak to be good miners, and this will bring Lord Tahil some of the naquadah he lost because of the weather. I am sure Lord Zipacna will enjoy delivering the shol'va Teal'c to our ally Lord Apophis!"

The Jaffa - and several of his men - laughed loudly at this. SG-1 looked at each other, a sense of dread coming over them.

This was very bad news. Though not exactly surprising. They had feared all along they would eventually be taken to be interrogated by a Goa'uld. They _had_ expected it to be one of the minor Goa'uld, though, and not one of the System Lords.

Sam knew from her blending with Jolinar who Zipacna was.

"Zipacna is a System Lord, allied with Apophis." She explained to the others in a low voice.

Teal'c nodded. "I have seen him a number of times, when he has met with Apophis."

They were marched at a high speed to the Stargate and taken through to a lush world.

"I recognize this planet. It is the home world of Zipacna." Teal'c observed.

"Great..." O'Neill sighed. 

They were lead along a road through a thick jungle. All around them were greenery and colourful flowers. Now and then they heard a strange bird call out. Apparently they only walked through a corner of the jungle, because they soon reached more open territory - plains and shrubbery. Ahead of them rose low mountains.

The well-trodden road took them through a narrow valley, with guard posts above them. It would not be easy to reach the Stargate, unless they could find another way back. If they would even be able to escape.

They walked for several hours before they saw a large, walled city. Behind the fortifications rose a fortress, built in what looked like typical Mayan architecture. Daniel actually managed to look excited at this - clearly looking forward to seeing it up close.

As they approached the city, they studied the landscape, hoping to find places to hide if they managed to flee. It was very open here - plains, cacti, and rocks, with only a few bushes here and there. It would be very difficult to cross without being seen from the city walls. It was very defensible. Their mood darkened further, if it was even possible.

"Wow - an _actual_ Mayan city! Look at those step pyramids! Do you have _any_ idea how..."

"Not now, Daniel. We're about to be taken before an evil Goa'uld." O'Neill said, irritated.

As it turned out, they were merely thrown into a holding cell and left there for days, before a servant took pity on them and informed them that Lord Zipacna had been called away on 'urgent business' and it was unknown when he would return.

*What do you think, Jolinar?* Sam wondered.

*Could be anything. Most Goa'uld do not care to inform their slaves where they go, or for how long. The slaves are merely expected to be ready for anything, anytime. That said, him being away like this, for a long time - on 'urgent business' - probably means a battle, border skirmishes perhaps, maybe even a small war.*

*A battle?*

*Yes. Your killing of Ra has caused much unrest among the Goa'uld. There are still fights now and then for the rest of his domain, and perhaps to eventually gain the Supremacy, since none currently have it. Both Zipacna and Apophis - being long term hostiles of Ra, if not truly active enemies anymore - have grabbed much of Ra's former territory. The result of that is countless border skirmishes - or worse - with other contenders and new neighbors. It will be a long time before it all settles down to a new equilibrium.*

*And you're unhappy about that?*

*Not at all. Quite on the contrary. This pleases the Tok'ra immensely. Ra was much too powerful. It is easier to handle the Goa'uld when no one is supreme. They are currently feuding, which may temporarily be bad for their subjects, but in the longer term it will be to every one's advantage to have many smaller Goa'uld Lords, instead of one or a few big ones. They will be easier to eventually topple. Besides, Ra was one of the worst of them, so it a good thing the galaxy is rid of him.*

*How long do you think it will be before Zipacna returns?*

*If it really is an actual war, then it may be a great many days, or even weeks. Perhaps months. It all depends upon how well his campaign - or his defense - goes.*

*Damn.*

*Well, that is not necessarily a bad thing. It is better to sit here in a holding cell - and attempt to find a way out - than it is to be tortured by Zipacna. At least they are feeding us.* Jolinar said, somewhat sarcastically.

*There's that...*

*Also, this gives the Tok'ra time to track us and perhaps place an operative here to help us.*

*What makes you think they'll risk someone for us? Or that they'll even be able to figure out what's happened to us?*

*Do not underestimate my people. They are quite competent. And in this case at least, I think they might send someone to at least see if they can affect a rescue. I _did_ send a very favourable report of you as potential allies. As for tracking us...when we were about to crash on Aeaea, I released a Tok'ra tracking device. While I did not then know where we were, that is of no relevance. The Tok'ra will eventually have detected the signal and arrived to retrieve it. They will know I was there together with the four of you, and will investigate.*

*Yes, and if anything, they'll learn that you were probably killed. That should diminish their wish to help us, don't you think?*

*Maybe.* Jolinar conceded. *Though it is still possible they will be interested in those who killed Ra. In the almost-mythical Tau'ri who have become at least _somewhat_ advanced. The council may not always agree with me, but they will usually at least listen to my opinions and give them some consideration. Being Egeria's first ally - and friend - still carries some weight.*

*I suppose...* Sam said, still sceptical.

*There is one serious issue with staying here this long. I have knowledge of a traitor among the Tok'ra - Cordesh. He is a member of the council, but I know he has been in contact with Cronos from time to time and I know Cronos has received information from him.*

*That sounds bad.*

*It is, but we can't do anything about it for now. We can only hope he will not lead the Goa'uld to any Tok'ra bases, or cause irreparable damage or death to any of our operatives in the meantime.*

*We must hope we can find a way to escape - and soon!*

-  
As it turned out, they would have to wait for several months before Zipacna returned and was ready to interrogate them. They were kept in the holding cell all this time, though they were fed reasonably well. Zipacna did not want his prisoners to starve to death. At least not until he had had a chance to interrogate them. Try as they might, they did not find any way to escape.

Finally, one day Zipacna's First Prime showed up outside their cell.

"Today is your lucky day, Tau'ri scum. You will be granted an opportunity to tell our great Lord Zipacna all that he wishes to know." He unlocked the door and turned to a group of guards, waiting behind him. "Take them to be cleaned. Lord Zipacna cannot meet them while they reek like this!"

"That's _your_ fault! If you'd had the decency of letting us bathe from time to time..." O'Neill began.

The first of the guards who had entered the cell, hit O'Neill over the shoulders with his staff weapon.

"Shut up and move, human!" He turned to the rest of SG-1. "And that includes you miserable slaves as well..._and_ you, shol'va!" He gave Teal'c a vicious blow on the right arm.

Teal'c said nothing and merely winced slightly. He gave the other Jaffa a cold look before he followed his friends out from the cell.

They were taken to a bathing area, where they were forced to strip off all their clothing. They were doused with large buckets of slightly too cold water, and then handed soap and a brush and told to scrub until they were clean.

The Jaffa and a few human servants stayed - to guard and to bring anything needed. However, the Jaffa merely leaned against the wall and leered at them. Mostly at Sam, but sometimes also at the men.

*I hate this! I mean, I _really_ hate this!* Sam complained as she scrubbed the months of dirt from her body, then cleaned her now longer hair. *Why do they have to keep staring at our body like this?*

*I know.* Jolinar comforted her. *I am not fond of it myself, but at least they are keeping their hands to themselves. We are fortunate in that.*

*Yes. Strange, actually. I wonder why they are restraining themselves - not that I'm complaining. They seem interested enough, slimy bastards!*

"They would not risk incurring the wrath of their god by tasting of his goods before he has even had a chance to determine if he should want any of us for that purpose...or if any of his Goa'uld underlings should deserve the gift of a new slave.*

*Thank you for the reassurance!* Sam said, sarcastically.

*Do not worry. When Zipacna senses me we will be tortured to death instead - Goa'uld rarely, if ever, take the their own kind as sex slaves. Too dangerous, I guess.*

*I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse. Besides, what about Tok'ra? He's bound to guess you're no ordinary Goa'uld - having endured months of slave work in the mines, followed by further months in a holding cell. Humiliated, treated like a human - and never _once_ revealing your presence...*

*There's that...* Jolinar admitted. *Though usually they prefer to torture Tok'ra for information instead of trying to keep us as sex slaves. We're worth more the other way, and they are usually a combination of disgusted and repulsed by our heretic ways, so _usually_ they do not go further than the torture - or sometimes rape, I guess. If they are feeling kinky...*

*This is getting better and better...at least we'll not have to suffer being someone's sex slave for years. That's something, I guess.*

Do not worry, my Sam. I would block you from as much as possible, if it ever came to that.*

*Thanks...*

By now they had finished scrubbing and they were splashed with copious amounts of clean water - buckets full poured over them - until all the soap and dirt was washed away. If nothing else, at least they were clean. That was actually a very nice feeling.

After using some very course towels to dry themselves off, they were given well-worn clothing, which Jolinar told Sam was standard wear for Zipacna's servants. If nothing else, Daniel seemed to be fascinated to wear traditional Mayan clothing. To Sam, it looked like little more than loin cloths for the men. She had been given a short, loose shirt, and a kind of tunic without arms, that was open along both the sides and held together by a thin belt - a thin rope, really. Both she and the men were given sandals.

They were then dragged along - pushed by the Jaffa from time to time when they did not walk fast enough. From the servants area they were walked into the main part of the fortress. They went through corridors which again had Daniel looking fascinated. He even attempted to stop and look at some carvings they passed along the way, which made the Jaffa very angry at him.

They reached Zipacna's throne room. It was as excessively over-decorated and opulent as other Goa'uld rooms, but the style was clearly Mayan. There were the customary metallic braziers standing here and there - to create the right mood, presumably.

The walls were richly coloured with engravings and paintings - enhanced with jewels in every colour. Zipacna sat in the middle, on a large, jewel studded and gold plated throne, wearing a colourful tunic with a thick piece of cloth wrapped around as a belt, the ends hanging down. On his head, he wore a crown, made of feathers and decorated with gold. He also wore jewelry made out of large pieces of precious and semi-precious stones. SG-1 merely stared at him. His outfit was much bolder than anything they had seen before.

The Jaffa pushed them down on their knees, in front of the Goa'uld Lord, but at some distance.

"Tell me that...peacock...isn't Zippy!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Silence! Keep your tongue, human!" The Jaffa behind him snarled as he hit him over the shoulders with his staff weapon.

O'Neill winced, and half-turned to look at him. "Relax!"

Zipacna looked with amusement at the exchange.

"Ah...our _guests_ are here! I have been looking forward to this! Teal'c, the shol'va. O'Neill...the _Tau'ri_ who recruited him. Well, well...I might gift you to Lord Apophis...as soon as I finish interrogating you, of course." He smirked. "The rest of you are of less value, so those I may chose to keep. For the time being, at least...Jaffa! Bring them closer!"

The guards behind them almost lifted SG-1 to their feet and pushed them forward, towards their Lord.

*Here we go...* Jolinar commented, when she moments later sensed the symbiote ahead of them. Hopefully it would take a little longer for Zipacna to detect her, as he might be confused by the multitude of energy signatures coming from the Jaffa around them.

"Kneel before your god!" The Jaffa leader commanded.

Again, they were all forced to kneel before Zipacna. Looking up at him, they saw his arrogant smile.

Sam felt an intense dislike and contempt coming from Jolinar. Not just the usual hatred she, as a Tok'ra, held for all Goa'uld, but more than that. This was clearly personal.

"So, tell me...what were you doing on Q'umarkaj?" Zipacna demanded.

"Just enjoying the scenery." O'Neill answered, not sure which of the now several planets they had been to that was called Q'umarkaj.

On a sign from Zipacna, one of the Jaffa planted a pain stick in the neck of O'Neill and turned it on for several seconds. O'Neill screamed as light glowed from his mouth and eyes.

"Now, I hope you understand I mean my questions quite seriously. I am not in the mood for foolish attempts at humour. You may think you are safe, just because I wish to gift you and the shol'va to Lord Apophis, but you forget I possess a sarcophagus."

The Jaffa standing immediately behind Sam/Jolinar moved at a sign from Zipacna. He joined the one near O'Neill, should it be necessary to help restrain him.

Now Jolinar's energy signature was no longer masked by the Jaffa and Zipacna immediately turned to look at Sam.

"I see. You are not all who you appear. _Tok'ra_, I presume. No Goa'uld would allow themselves to be so humiliated. The Tok'ra, on the other hand, seem to enjoy it. Makes them feel more like the humans, or perhaps it is some other sick perverted twist of their mind, I guess."

"You're the sick pervert. You and all other Goa'uld." Sam spat.

"Ah...hiding behind your host, are you? It is a sad thing to give up one's birthright and sink as low as the Tok'ra have done." He turned to see another Goa'uld approaching. "Ah, Baklum-Chaam, have you seen the little surprise we have gotten? One of the _Tau'ri_ is a Tok'ra!"

"Really?" The young Goa'uld walked over and bowed before Zipacna. He then turned and studied the prisoners calmly, with the arrogant expression the Goa'uld tended to wear. "Ah, the female. Yes..." He turned back towards Zipacna. "My Lord. The battle against Cronos went well. We were victorious."

Zipacna looked pleased. "Good."

Baklum-Cham was about to leave, having given his report, when Zipacna stopped him.

"Stay. Share this moment with me."

Baklum-Cham bowed again, before he went to stand slightly behind and to one side of Zipacna.

Sam/Jolinar looked at the handsome young man. He had brownish blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Very beautiful eyes. Sam felt Jolinar's reaction to him. She, too, recognized him from her symbiote's memories.

*Lantash! Martouf! Sam - I am certain they have been sent here to look for SG-1. Though the council must be desperate indeed if they are sending them!*

*Your mates...* Sam was distracted for a moment. *They really _are_ handsome - despite the ridiculous clothes they're wearing right now...what do you mean 'the council must be desperate'?*

*They do not normally go on undercover missions. To be honest, they are not really good at it. _Not_ good at pretending to be Goa'uld - but do not ever tell them I said that!*

*Perhaps they volunteered? Because this was something that was of importance to you? They probably think you're dead...*

*Yes, they most likely do. I am sorry for causing them grief, but it could not be helped. Ah...they have finished their discussion and are ready to address us. I should take control and announce who I am.*

*I thought we had agreed it would be bad to let Zipacna know your name? Because of your past history?*

*Yes, and normally it would be, but things have changed. There is a Tok'ra at his court who will try to help us if he can. If he knows I am Jolinar and not a Goa'uld that has grabbed you at some point, then I think it is more likely he will risk helping us.*

*Yeah, _especially_ given it is _this_ Tok'ra! OK. Go ahead.* Sam bowed her head and allowed Jolinar to come forward.

"Ah, the ridiculous 'head-bowing' ritual you Tok'ra seem to insist on. So, now we will be honoured with the presence of the heretic herself, and not just her host." Zipacna mocked.

"I care not for your opinion! I am Jolinar of Malkshur and there was a time when I held your future in my hands."

Visibly, Lantash barely reacted to the information, but it was still a good thing Zipacna was not looking at him at that moment. An expression - a mixture of grief and relief crossed his features, when he realised that one, but only one of his mates were alive. The expression was quickly replaced by the same arrogant one from before.

Zipacna recovered from his surprise and grinned. "Jolinar, eh? Masquerading as a human! Worked as a slave in the naquadah mines, I'm told. How despicable! How deeply you have fallen since the days when we founght in space."

*And was close to winning...* Jolinar mentally added.

"It was a glorious battle." Zipacna continued. "One which I won easily, of course, with only the _slightest_ help from Lord Apophis." He shook his head, almost sad. "Jolinar...you were one of us! A mighty System Lord! Not like most of the Tok'ra - spawned by that traitorous bitch Egeria. You...now you're a _slave_! Almost as low as a human...and by your own choice! What is _wrong_ with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me! I saw _reason_! Besides, I much prefer being a human slave, to being an insane, megalomaniac, murderous lunatic, like most Goa'uld!" Jolinar spat.

"Blasphemy! Insolence! You shall regret those words!" Zipacna turned to his underling. "Such words cannot be tolerated! She may once have been a Goa'uld, but now she is lost to us."

"Yes, I agree, my Lord. It is a pity."

Zipacna turned back to Jolinar, suddenly grinning dangerously.

"I know _exactly_ the right punishment!" He laughed at his own cleverness. "Wouldn't it be interesting to learn how a _Tok'ra_ handles being a..._different_ type of slave? I might teach her a lessen myself, but given our pre-history - and the fact that she really _was_ a powerful System Lord...hmmm...I know! It would be _much_ more entertaining to give her to someone like _you_!" He indicated Lantash. "Oh, the _humiliation_ for her!"

"Now, stop just one damn minute..." O'Neill began. A Jaffa immediately moved to hit him - Zipacna did not even acknowledge he had spoken, but merely continued explaining his idea.

"Yes..." Smiling, Zipacna almost spoke to himself. "Baklum-Chaam is almost a nobody, like you, Jolinar...fitting for how low you have fallen. But at least _he_ is working to advance his position. So he _is_ your superior." Zipacna made a decision. He turned to his underling. "She's yours - if you want her!"

Lantash grinned lecherously.

"Thank you, my Lord. You honour me!"

Zipacna grinned also. "Yes. I do. You deserve it! The information you have brought me over the past months have been most valuable. Now, have fun! Take the rest of the day off - and tomorrow as well. Go play with your new toy."

*Please tell me I misunderstood! We were just made a sex slave?* Sam was shocked.

*Yes, but do not worry. Lantash and Martouf would never take advantage of us - unless they had to.*

*Like if Zipacna wants to watch, or something!* Sam was still not placated.

*Relax. That is not one of his interests. Trust me. I know - far more than I ever wanted to.*

Sam decided to accept this instead of inquiring - and perhaps learning something distressing she would rather not.

Zipacna gave two of the nearest Jaffa a sign.

"Take the Tok'ra shol'va and prepare her for Lord Baklum-Chaam. Make sure she is dressed to fit her new occupation!"

The rest of SG-1 were restrained while Sam/Jolinar were led away. They both hoped the others would not be tortured badly.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sam heard O'Neill demand as she was lead away.

"Why do you care about a _Tok'ra_? Besides, what do you _think_ is going to happen to someone who has been made a _sex slave_?" Zipacna said, mockingly.

-  
Sam and Jolinar were taken to be bathed, yet again, though this time by female servants and in pleasantly warm and fragrant water.

Afterwards, they were not dressed in servants clothing, but in something made of a much finer, silk-like material. However, while the servants did not wear much, they now wore even less.

They had on a kind of skirt, open all the way up in both sides. It was only held up with a small band, tied around the waist. It really just consisted of two broad flaps, front and back, hanging down to just over their knees. The top consisted of a thin scarf tied around their breasts, and barely covering them.

The servants also put several necklaces and armbands on her, and then attempted to tie jewelry into her hair. Tried and failed, as it was much too short for that. They looked at her with a concerned frown, then gave up on it.

Lastly, they put a pair of sandals on her feet, and she was ready.

*They were unusually polite...or perhaps frightened is a better word. Doesn't that seem strange? We're a slave, just like them.* Sam pointed out.

*Yes, if we were human, we would be just like them. However, we are Tok'ra. The servants does not know what that is. They are unsure of what we are, though they _do_ know we can make our eyes glow and that we can talk with the same kind of voice as the Goa'uld. They suspect it might be a test of their devotion, no doubt - or that I am merely a weaker god, under the control of their Lord. But a god nonetheless. They fear what I might be able to do - what their Lord Zipacna will allow me to do to them. Or what he will do to _them_ if they treat me badly.*

*Of course! Even if the Goa'uld had decided to punish one of their own, they would not tolerate a mere human treated him or her badly.*

*Exactly.*

They were led into a luxuriously furnished room - one of Lantash's chambers - and told to wait.

The wait was not long. Soon the door opened and Lantash entered. They heard him order the servants to bring them some food, then the door closed and Lantash came over to them.

*What now?* Sam asked, nervously.

*Let me have control.*

Gratefully, Sam let Jolinar fore.

Lantash - or 'Lord Baklum-Chaam' - observed them closely as Jolinar took control Probably trying to determine if it really _was_ Jolinar or some sort of trap.

*We need to take the first step - if I am someone other than Jolinar, he cannot risk admitting prior knowledge of her. Or even that he is a Tok'ra.* Jolinar explained.

*I understand.*

Jolinar took a deep breath.

"On Marloon - when we went there about 7 years ago - one of the silver birds ate your sandwich. You were not pleased - it was marinated desert fowl with lettuce and cheese - your favourite. Rosha felt sorry for you and gave you half of hers."

Lantash relaxed.

"Martouf did not want to accept, but I made him agree to it."

"True. You _are_ very fond of those sandwiches." Jolinar smiled. "It is good to see you again, Lantash - and you, Martouf."

"Likewise, Jolinar." He looked towards the door. "The servants will soon be back with our food. We will talk more afterwards."

Shortly after, a knock was heard and Lantash quickly went to Jolinar and began fondling her, touching her butt and breasts. Making sure anyone entering would believe he was exploring his new sex slave. He called out.

"Enter!"

The servants threw them a quick look before they bowed deeply and then placed the food and drink on a table. Following an order from Lantash, they gratefully left as soon as they had finished arranging everything.

"They will not come back until I call for them." He suddenly smiled a little and stepped back a little, letting go of her. "Jolinar...our Jolinar! We are so grateful to have you back. We had thought you dead."

"I realise that. I am sorry." She stepped closer and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, so badly."

They stood like that for some time before letting go.

"You must be hungry. Let us eat, then we can talk." Lantash said. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

Jolinar sat down beside him. She ate for a little while, then looked up at him.

"I am sorry, but I was unable to save Rosha." She sounded heart-broken.

An expression of grief crossed Lantash's face.

"What happened? When we received the signal from your ship, Aldwin and I went to Aeaea and attempted to locate you. All we were able to learn was that five strangers had been there. Four of them matched the description you had sent for the Tau'ri and the Jaffa. The fifth matched Rosha. Further examinations and...ah..._interviews_...of one of Deimos's Jaffa, told us there had probably been an ashrak and that only the three Tau'ri and the Jaffa had survived and fled the planet. Your...corpse was never found, though."

"There was indeed an ashrak there. He attacked us in the inn where we all were hiding. I managed to stun him - wound him gravely, actually - but before I could finish killing him, Jaffa came and we had to flee. The ashrak took another host and caught up with us again later, shortly before we reached the chaapa'ai. We were hit and I could not save Rosha. One of the Tau'ri volunteered to be my host. Her name is Samantha Carter, and she is a scientist and a warrior."

"We are very grateful to her for saving one of our mates. We grieve for Rosha, but at least you have returned and make our life worth living."

They kissed softly and sat close together, holding each other for a long time. Sam let Jolinar stay in control, not wanting to interfere.

*This is very strange! I feel your grief for Rosha as if it was my own, and...and I feel a strong love for both of your mates, even if I have just now met them, Actually, I haven't even met both of them. Why is Martouf not taking control?*

*He will not do so while they are undercover as a Goa'uld. It is safer to stay in character as much as possible. Also, they cannot risk a servant walking in on them and that they then have to change control, before answering. Worse, forgetting themselves and Martouf answering...as for you sharing my feelings...well, as I told you, that would happen eventually. Tok'ra love as one - and mourn as one. I apologize.*

*No...no reason to do that. I didn't say it bothered me, just that it was strange. He's very attractive - your mate - and he seems nice. Both of them, from your memories. I could easily fall in love with them on my own, so I actually don't mind - as odd as that sounds. I would have thought I was crazy if I had said that a few months ago! However, it must be so much worse for them! One of their mates are dead, and the other shows up, bringing a new host they don't know and maybe don't like. It must be awful!* Sam suddenly felt very sorry for the man..._men_, sitting beside her.

*They grieve for Rosha, of course, and they will for quite some time. As for the other matter...unless you are unattractive to them - physically or personality-wise - they will most likely grow to love you. Care for you and like you, certainly. We look at such things a bit differently. While host and symbiote are separate individuals, they are also in some sense considered one. We cannot completely look at one without also to some degree seeing the other.*

*That...sort of...makes sense...* Sam sounded a bit apprehensive.

*You will get used to it, I assure you. As for Martouf and Lantash loving you - do not worry. I feel certain they will. You are attractive to them - I can tell that. I will be honest. You have many personality traits they appreciate greatly. In some ways you are much like me - in other ways I think we will complement each other. You may..._soften_ some of my brashness. Perhaps add a little reason, like Rosha did. I must admit I sometimes need that - I have a tendency to be a bit impulsive. As I said, they will love you - of that I am sure.*

-  
When they had sat like that for some time, comforting each other with their presence, Lantash pulled back a little.

"We should discuss our escape."

"Yes, the sooner the better!"

"Unless you wish to stay here as my sex slave, of course. The prospect is rather an attractive one..." Lantash grinned, looking at her appreciatively. "Of course, we can also just bring that nice 'dress' you're wearing. I'm sure it will...ah..._stimulate_ our conversation." He looked at her again, with obvious approval.

Jolinar rolled her eyes, then smacked him affectionately on the butt.

"I rather like what you are wearing - or _not_ wearing, as the case may be - as well." She smiled, looking at his loin cloth and the thin, white open shirt he wore. "Though I could do without those feathers." She indicated the coloured feathers fastened to a small head-decoration. At least it was far less outrageous than what Zipacna wore.

"We're even, I think." He sobered. "As for freeing you, it would not be a great problem to escape, if it were just you and I. However, freeing the Jaffa and the two Tau'ri will take some planning."

"My host points out that their freedom is non-negotiable...and I must admit I tend to agree. And not just because their rescue will improve our chances of a successful treaty with the Tau'ri."

"I understand - and I concur. I have no wish to leave anyone in the hands of a Goa'uld, if there is any way to avoid it." He looked thoughtful. "You really believe they would make a good ally? Your report seemed to indicate they are quite primitive, technologically." ''

"That is perhaps so." Jolinar said, while her irate host complained loudly in her head. "However, they have come far and have even managed to kill Ra. We cannot afford to ignore them, especially since they will continue to journey from their world and engage the Goa'uld. It is better we help them and increase our joint chance of victory, than watch them try - and perhaps fail. Not only bringing the wrath of the Goa'uld down on many of the innocents of their world, but also bringing chaos to the Galaxy. Better we assist them - contribute our experience and perhaps some intelligence, helping them coordinate their attacks. Otherwise we also risk the Tau'ri happening on a Tok'ra and killing him or her, mistaking them for a Goa'uld. Besides, they might be convinced to provide us with hosts."

Lantash considered what she had said. Eventually he nodded slowly.

"You feel strongly about this. The council may find the idea rash - as they often do with your ideas, but I trust your judgement. It is generally sound - often more so than mine. I agree - and I will support you. We shall find a way to save your friends and - perhaps - gain an ally."

They spent some time discussing the problem and eventually came up with a plan. Lantash had gained this position quickly, by giving Zipacna some information the Tok'ra had gathered about his enemy, Cronos. It has been decided it was worth it - that it would even serve the Tok'ra cause. If Zipacna acted on it, he would gain strength at the cost of Cronos's power. This meant they would become more evenly matched and it would prevent Cronos from becoming supreme.

Zipacna had indeed listened to Lantash's advice - advice from someone who claimed to be a minor Goa'uld who only recently had been allowed to take a host.

Lantash had told Zipacna he had been given a low position at Cronos's court. There he had happened on this information, and had decided to sell it to Zipacna. The reason, he had said, was because he found Zipacna to be more 'cultured'. Zipacna had always found Cronos to be something of a primitive, so he happily bought this excuse.

The Tok'ra had much more intelligence that Zipacna could use. Lantash had just been informed one of Cronos's underlings would temporarily move the Jaffa from several worlds to a certain planet, in order to assist with a building project. A project of such a scale that it could not be done with just the human slaves he had. This meant a few of Cronos's planets would be completely defenceless for several days.

Lantash and Jolinar agreed that Lantash should inform Zipacna of this. He would almost certainly jump at the chance. Since he always accompanied his troops on such missions himself, he would leave his palace for some time. He would also have to leave almost immediately, in order to arrive quickly enough by ship. Another advantage was that his other underlings were currently all otherwise engaged - and Lantash had been given a couple of days off to play with his sex slave, and could thus also be excused from the campaign.

Zipacna would hopefully leave and let Lantash stay - and almost certainly give him the temporary command of this place. That would give them the chance to flee, all of them.

The decision made, Lantash sent for a servant and told him to inform Zipacna he had just received important intel from one of his sources, and would like to ask for an audience as soon as it was convenient.

"After I return, there will be some time before Zipacna leaves and we can make our escape. I wish to speak with Samantha for some time, then. In order for us to begin to get to know each other. Will she agree to this?" Lantash asked, anxiously.

"Yes, she will. She is a little nervous that you will not like her, but she would like to talk to you as well."

"Good. When I return, then."

"There is something else we should talk about - something which needs to be dealt with as soon as we return to the Tok'ra. I know of a traitor in our midst, but that information can not be transmitted, for fear he will learn of it." Jolinar said.

"I see. That is most serious. I will return quickly." 


	10. Free at last

Zipacna immediately fell for the trick and ordered Lantash to stay. He needed someone to be in command of his palace, and he was getting to be very pleased with his new underling.

Zipacna had been interrogating O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel, but now had them sent back to a holding cell. He began preparing for battle, and would leave early in the morning the next day.

Lantash waited until Zipacna's ships were several hours away before he acted. He had a Teltac prepared and secretly sent Sam/Jolinar to it, in order to be ready to fly it away from there as soon as he and the others had boarded.

Shortly after, Lantash came into the hangar, followed by O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel. The latter three were guarded by four Jaffa. Lantash had pretended Zipacna had asked to have them transferred as gifts to Apophis immediately.

Seeing them, Sam/Jolinar hurried out of the Teltac, just as Lantash raised his hand device, activated it, and quickly threw two of the Jaffa many feet through the air. They landed hard and did not move.

Jolinar shot the two other Jaffa with a zat'nik'tel, before they could react after the shock.

"OK...I didn't see that one coming! Not complaining, though..." O'Neill said.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time! Get in the Teltac!" Lantash ordered.

They all ran aboard and Jolinar took off as soon as the door was closed. The opening in the roof only just had time to grow to a size they could fit through, before they zipped out.

Suspiciously eyeing the man he had assumed was a Goa'uld and Zipacna's loyal underling, O'Neill walked to where Jolinar was flying the ship.

"Care to explain this?" He indicated Lantash, the ship, and the fact they were all on it...

Still focused on the controls, Jolinar answered.

"My host says...do you not you recognize a jail break when you see one?" She turned to him and flashed him a quick smile before she returned to her instruments.

Moments later they entered hyperspace.

"_Now_ will you explain?" O'Neill demanded.

Jolinar set the controls for auto-pilot and half-turned to him.

"Lantash - that is his real name, the other was a cover - is a Tok'ra. He has freed us." Jolinar smiled happily to Lantash.

O'Neill turned towards the other man.

"I guess we should thank you, then."

"You can thank me when we are safely back at the Tok'ra base. We are still in danger."

"From Zipacna?" Daniel wondered.

"No. He will not be able to return in time to catch us. His Jaffa, however, may choose to pursue. This is also not a safe part of the galaxy."

"We will be at Zi'hfer in just over an hour. If we are lucky, we can get to the chaapa'ai before we are discovered." Jolinar told them.

-  
While Jolinar piloted the ship, Sam spent the time thinking about Martouf and Lantash, and the talk they had had the evening before.

After Lantash had spoken to Zipacna, he had returned to his quarters were Sam and Jolinar were waiting for him. Jolinar had spent a little time discussing important matters of the Tok'ra with Lantash, then she had given control to Sam.

She had been quite nervous, and hated herself for it. Of course, this was hardly a normal situation. While she knew a lot about Lantash and his host Martouf, it was all from Jolinar. Yes, it felt very much like she knew them herself, but she was very much aware that was not the case.

Lantash seemed a little apprehensive as well. Sam felt sorry for him. She realised it was so much worse for him. Not only had he just gotten confirmation that one of his mates had died, but he had also gotten a _new_ mate. One he knew absolutely nothing about.

It was very odd. She had felt like holding him close and comforting him, but at the same time she did not know what to say or do. Fortunately, he had begun to talk, asking her questions about herself.

Sam could see that Lantash was hurting because of Rosha, but he had been very sweet and thoughtful, and had done his best to make her relax and feel less awkward.

He had succeeded in making her smile and tell him about herself and her life before she met Jolinar. She found she liked him a lot. Martouf had not come forward to talk, but Sam knew he was listening and often suggesting things for Lantash to say.

Jolinar found this amusing. Sam suddenly knew that it was often the other way around. Lantash mostly preferred to let Martouf have control, and only come forward now and then. Of course, this also had the added benefit of cutting down on the clashes they had with other people, as Lantash tended to speak his mind.

Lantash had spoken a little about his own life, both with Martouf as host and before. Sam knew much of it from Jolinar, of course, but it was still nice to here him tell it himself, especially since Jolinar tended to leave out many details.

Sam smiled to herself as she thought back to what Lantash had told about his childhood. How he had played tricks on the mature Tok'ra who already had hosts, and were looking after him and the other larvae.

He had been born in the last of Egeria's clutches. By then she had no Jaffa for the larvae to mature in, so they had grown up in a small lake. Lantash had loved playing in the waterfall and swimming into the water-filled tunnels of the mountain behind it. Jolinar and the other adult Tok'ra had told him again and again that he was not allowed to do it and that it was dangerous, but he had kept doing it anyway.

Yes, he was something of rascal. Sam smiled again and realised she was falling for him. She was very much looking forward to meeting Martouf as well.

-  
While Sam had been thinking, the journey to Zi'hfer had been completed, thankfully uneventfully, and Jolinar announced they were approaching the planet. 

"We will land just beside the chaapa'ai, if all is clear." Martouf said.

"What happened to your voice?" O'Neill remarked. "The host gets to talk?"

"I am Martouf - and among the Tok'ra, host and symbiote both speak freely, without censor. I had thought you knew this, having known my Jolinar for many months. I cannot believe Samantha has not been in control for some of that period."

"Of course, she has. I _do_ know. It's just still weird to meet someone...who appear to be a Goa'uld. Hell, who we _thought_ was a Goa'uld - and then realize he's a Tok'ra. That the Tok'ra really _are_ a whole organisation...people...whatever." O'Neill suddenly noticed what Martouf had said. "Wait..._your_ Jolinar?"

"Yes, she is my mate."

"Your's or Lantash's?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"Both. We love as one."

"If Jolinar is your mate...what about Carter, then?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"She shall be my mate as well, of course." Martouf said, smiling warmly and a little shyly at Sam/Jolinar.

Sam suddenly felt very happy at that, realizing there was a time when she would have found this crazy, since she had not even talked to him yet. She was certain she would love him. His smile was cute and he seemed like a very nice person. Which, of course, she knew he was. 

"Just like that? Have you even _asked_ her?!" O'Neill was both shocked and outraged.

"Not directly, no. However we have talked together and she did not express any wish to sever the relationship. Which would be unusual at any rate, unless she had an extreme dislike for me or Lantash. Jolinar and she are blended and have been so for many months. Their emotions will have long since synchronized." Martouf explained patiently.

"OK...I still find it a bit arrogant of you to just assume she'll want to be with you." O'Neill said.

"Even if that's the case - what about you?" Daniel pointed out.

"Lantash and I still love Rosha, and we still grieve for her. We will always love her. However, we also love Jolinar - and we find we are already quite fond of Samantha."

"Could we discuss this later? We have arrived at the position over the chaapa'ai. There are currently no enemy presence down there, so I am landing. Prepare to run out and dial the chaapa'ai quickly - I just noticed something that might be an alkesh approaching." Jolinar told them.

They landed and Martouf hurried out to dial an address. They all ran through, just the alkesh appeared on the horizon.

They came out on a chilly, but peaceful planet. However, they did not stay long. As soon as the gate had shut down, Martouf dialed a new address, and after that yet another.

Finally, they found themselves on a desert planet, with dunes all around them

"This is it? But there's no one here!" O'Neill exclaimed, looking around.

"This is the current location of the Tok'ra base which Jolinar and I belong to, yes." Martouf said. "However empty it may seem, there are indeed people here, but their base is very well hidden. You will soon meet them."

He led the way towards some dunes and the others followed. Sam was feeling really anxious. How would every one react to her? This was exacerbated by Jolinar, who was dreading the process of explaining what had happened - and having to talk about the situation where Rosha had been killed.

Suddenly, Sam sensed the energy signatures of several symbiotes. Very shortly after, people jumped out from their hiding places dug into the sand, and surrounded SG-1 and Martouf. A young man stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome home, Martouf. I assume these with you are friends?"

"Hello Aldwin. It is good to be home. Yes, these are indeed friends. They are the Tau'ri  team, SG-1 Jolinar informed us about."

"They shall be most welcome as well." He got a strange expression on his face as he suddenly realised Teal'c was not the only one of the strangers giving off the energy signature of a symbiote. "That one is a host." He indicated Sam.

"Yes, very astute, Aldwin. I am Jolinar."

"Jolinar? But...forgive me, we believed you to be dead." He looked towards Martouf.

"Truly. She is my Jolinar, returned to us."

"Jolinar...it is difficult to believe...you are very welcome home. We all mourn Rosha with you."

Jolinar nodded. "Thank you." She allowed herself a private moment of grief, before she half-turned and indicated the others. "These are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c - former First Prime of Apophis. All are members of the Tau'ri team SG-1. As is my new host, Samantha Carter. We carry important information which we must convey immediately to the council. There will be time for personal talk later."

They walked to a spot that looked no different than the others, but Sam sensed the naquadah from the ring transporter all around them. It was actually pretty easy to position oneself, as long as you just took notice of the strength of the signal - which was subtly different from that of naquadah bound in an organic form, like in a person. Of course, if you were not Tok'ra or Goa'uld, you would have no clue how to find the entrance. Handy, when you hid from humans and Jaffa in the service of the Goa'uld.

*How are they activated? I see no controls.* Sam wondered, as they were transported down into the Tok'ra tunnels below.

*The guards, and sometimes others, carry small controls on their belts.* Jolinar explained, when the rings had deposited them.

Home! The feeling was very strong in Sam, though she knew it had to come from Jolinar.

*Wow!* Sam looked around at the crystals that made up floor, roof, walls..._everything_! *It is so much prettier than I had imagined - and to really see it! That it really _is_ crystals...just...wow!*

Jolinar seemed pleased her new host liked her home.

The other members of SG-1 looked around as well.

"It is said throughout the legend of the Tok'ra, when they arrive on a planet they go deep underground, it is said they possess the technology to actually grow tunnels." Teal'c said.

"It's true. This is an example of that technology, Teal'c." Sam smiled, finding it fascinating. She very much looked forward to learning more about the specifics. Jolinar was no scientist, so she only knew the basics and could not explain it to Sam.

"Apophis had me searching for tunnels such as these for many years. We never found them. It is believed when the Tok'ra move on, the tunnels are destroyed."

"Yes, we do." Jolinar said, having assumed control. "Nothing remains for the Goa'uld to find."

They had only waited for a short while, when someone arrived to tell Jolinar she was to report to the Tok'ra High council for debriefing. 


	11. To Earth

Sam/Jolinar stepped into a small room, not much larger than one of the Tok'ra personal chambers. At Sam's surprise, Jolinar explained the Tok'ra High Council rarely had reason to meet all at once, and thus they needed no official room. One could be grown if one was needed, and probably would be, for meetings with SG-1 and the Tau'ri.

Only three of the council members were currently present on the base. They were Garshaw, Selmak, and Delek. Sam felt a slight anger from Jolinar when she looked at Delek. Apparently they did not always agree on Tok'ra policy.

Jolinar explained she often thought the council was too slow and too careful. As Sam well knew, she was more of an impulsive person and much preferred action to lengthy talk.

As Egeria's first and closest friend - as well as her original and strongest ally - Jolinar could have been on the council if she wanted it. However, she cared little for the intrigues and slowness of politics. As it was, her words carried weight. The council would listen and give her ideas careful consideration. They knew it was important, if she felt strongly enough about something to voice her opinion officially to them. They also knew her ideas were usually sound, if sometimes a bit rash.

Jolinar sighed and looked at the two other Tok'ra present, besides Delek. Garshaw looked like herself, but Jolinar became worried when she saw Selmak. Her host, Saroosh, did not look well at all. She was starting to look very old and frail.

Jolinar felt a stab of pain when she realised Saroosh would not live much longer. She was a good friend, as was Selmak - who would need a new host very soon.

*How old is Saroosh?*

*She will be 202 of your years in a few weeks.*

*I thought you said hosts lived much longer?*

*They generally do. Unless they are already quite old and weak when they _become_ hosts. The younger they are, the longer the symbiote can keep them healthy - and young. For example, Martouf had only just turned 17 when he became Lantash's host, about 25 years ago. He could live as long as 500 years or more. Saroosh, on the other hand, were nearly 60, so she only lives an additional 140 years. Most new hosts are somewhere in between - like you. Giving them maybe 400 years of extra life.*

*That sounds reasonable, actually...that the age of the host at the time of blending matters, I mean.*

-  
The council members greeted Jolinar and welcomed her home. They then greeted Samantha, her new host, and thanked her for saving Jolinar's life and bringing her home to them.

After the pleasantries were over with, it was time for the debriefing.

Jolinar explained all that had transpired. It turned out the council members wanted a very detailed report of it all, so it took hours before they were satisfied. Afterwards, Jolinar had a few other topics to discuss.  
   
"Do you have anything else you wish to talk to us about?" Garshaw wondered.

"Yes. Is Cordesh on the base?"

"Not currently. He had some personal business to attend to. He will return later today."

"When he does, he should be arrested and interrogated."

"What! On what grounds!" Delek demanded.

"I happened to overhear parts of a transmission he sent to one of Cronos's underlings. Also, I have heard Cronos talk about a 'trusted Tok'ra spy, high in their ranks'. Search his room - he must have some means of contacting his new employers."

"I _cannot_ believe Cordesh would do this! I have known him for more than a millennium. Are you absolutely certain you could not be mistaken?" Garshaw said, looking very sceptical.

"I am certain, unfortunately. And as you know, I have known him longer than anyone. He pledged fealty to me long before I became a Tok'ra. He has betrayed _me_ more than anyone!" Jolinar looked both sad and enraged at the same time.

Selmak nodded. "His room will be searched, then. If he is guilty, he will be apprehended and interrogated before he is executed."

"Good. Now, there is one more issue; the Tau'ri."

"Yes. You have sent us reports that you believe we should ally with them...and now you show up here, bringing a group of them to our base. And a _Jaffa_, even! Have you lost your mind? Now we have to keep them here - against their will, no doubt!" Delek said.

"I assure you, they can be trusted to say nothing about the location of our base - or any other of our secrets - to the Goa'uld. They fight them as well."

"They might perhaps not willingly talk, but what if they are tortured by the Goa'uld? They have no symbiote to help them - unless the two humans are willing to become hosts?"

"I am fairly certain they are not. However, there are ways to make even a Tok'ra talk - though I admit it takes far more."

"Shall we not wait and see if this is even of relevance?"  Selmak said, returning after having dispatched guards to search Cordesh's room. "If Cordesh is found to be a traitor, then this base - and probably others - will have to be moved and your friends will be able to leave without knowledge of the new location."

 "True. As usual, your words are wise, Selmak." Garshaw nodded. "Jolinar - what is it you believe these can bring us, which will outweigh the added risk from having outsiders know of us?"

"We already have outsider friends. The Tollan and the Asgard, among others."

"Yes, but they are much more advanced than the Tau'ri, are they not?" Selmak asked.

"Yes, they are." Jolinar admitted. "However, the Tau'ri _are_ out there, fighting the Goa'uld...whether we ally with them or not. Alone, they are likely to fail. Together, we are stronger. If we do not work with them, they may inadvertently do things that work against our plans - and we theirs. We should coordinate. Share _some_ intelligence. Even if we cannot risk using any non-Goa'uld technology they might acquire, there are other advantages as well."

"Such as?" Delek asked, clearly not expecting her to be able to convince him.

"As you know, when we send an operative, he or she will sometimes need an entourage. Our only options until now have been one of two. Either buy human slaves - who are not trustworthy and have to believe we are Goa'uld. Or, Tok'ra must go, pretending to be human slaves. This only works if there are no Goa'uld who may come close enough to sense them. This can be dangerous in some situations."

"And you believe the Tau'ri might agree to serve this function, from time to time?" Garshaw said.

"Why not? They would get intelligence this way - and serve the fight against the Goa'uld. I realise they would have to receive some training, but still..."

"It is a useful idea, but hardly enough for us to risk so much."

"Samantha suggests they might find some who would agree to become hosts."

"Hosts are always needed, of course. It would be valuable - and reassuring - to know there was always an available host, when one was needed. Too many of our people have died because we could not procure a willing host in time." Garshaw shot Selmak a worried look, trying to make it inconspicuous. "It is worth considering. We will meet with the rest of the Tau'ri group later."

The guards who had been sent to search Cordesh's chambers now returned, bringing a Goa'uld long-range communicator that had been found.

"So it is true. Cordesh has betrayed us." Garshaw's expression was a mixture of sadness and fury.

"He will be detained and taken to be interrogated the moment he arrives on this planet." Delek told the guards, who nodded and went to make sure his order was carried out.

"Jolinar, thank you for saving us from this traitor. We will prepare a full council gathering to meet with your Tau'ri friends. We will see if we can come to some sort of understanding, if not a full alliance. Afterwards, we must move the base as soon as guests have left." Garshaw said.

"Yes, we also need to help them with that. Their world has an iris in front of their chaapa'ai, as I warned you about in my report. They no longer possess the device needed to prove their identity in order to have this iris opened for them."

"We shall find a solution for that, do not worry." Selmak said.

They were dismissed and left to find the other members of SG-1.

*They were not the most cooperative people I have met! Delek in particular, but Garshaw as well. Though it got much better after you had flushed out a traitor for them.* Sam remarked.

*It actually went surprisingly well. Much better than I had expected. I think we can allow ourselves to hope for some cooperation with your people, at least, if not a alliance. If _your_ people are interested, that is.*

*We should work on a way to contact Stargate Command while the council interrogates this Cordesh fellow.*

*Yes. If we cannot go through the chaapa'ai, then we must travel by ship. The Tok'ra have a number of Teltacs available. We will chose the one closest to the world of the Tau'ri and use that.*

*The problem is that the Stargate program is secret on my world. The population don't know there's life anywhere else but on Earth. We can't just take a ship there and land it. Even if we could somehow avoid the general population noticing, the SGC would detect us and think we're an enemy. We don't exactly know a lot of people with spaceflight capabilities, except the Goa'uld. We might be attacked.*

*All right, then. Do you have another suggestion?*

*Do you have any communications device capable of sending radio transmissions?*

*I doubt it. Communication with radio waves is too slow for many purposes, as well as not being secure, but something can surely be deviced. We should talk to Anise's group of scientists.*

It turned out it was a simple thing to modify an existing piece of technology for radio communication. When they came back with the device, they were told Cordesh had returned and was now being interrogated. He had already admitted his guilt.

Later, SG-1 met with the council. It went quite well. They would have to wait until they had talked with their superiors, of course, but it appeared as if it would be possible to work out some agreement.

It was by now late evening, and they decided to stay for the night, before attempting to contact the SGC. Having no idea if it was day or night there, they could just as well wait until they had gotten some much needed rest.

When all of them had bathed and changed into clean clothing borrowed from the Tok'ra, they were given guest quarters. Before going to sleep, they went to the Tok'ra mess hall, to get some food. It was nice to finally be able to get good food, and plenty of it.

After eating, everyone wanted to go to sleep.

Daniel, Teal'c, and O'Neill bade Sam and Jolinar goodnight and turned in.

-  
*Are we getting a guest room or do we still have our own room? They didn't give it to someone else when they thought you were dead, did they?* Sam wondered.

*Rosha and I shared a large room with Martouf and Lantash. We still do, officially, but we will probably stay in guest quarters at first, until you get to know them a little better. I assume you prefer that?* Jolinar asked.

*I...I think I would like that, yes. All things considered, it would feel a bit weird moving in with a guy I have essentially just met - even if I feel I know him quite well because of you. It must be stranger for him, though - he doesn't really know me at all.*

*It would probably be best for all of us if we stayed in separate rooms for a while. Even though I must admit I want nothing more than to get back to living with them again, and have that part of my life back to normal.* Jolinar admitted.

Sam 'hugged her'. *Don't worry. I'm sure it'll only be for a short time.*

They went to Martouf and Lantash and explained their reasoning to them. They seemed both relieved - because they _did_ need some time to mourn Rosha and get to know Sam - but also unhappy, because they also felt a little rejected, even if they knew it was not meant that way. First Jolinar, and then Sam, spent time reassuring them they were in no way ending the relationship. This was only _temporary_. Eventually, they relaxed.

*Sam - I would like to hold him for a little while, and kiss him. Is that all right?*

*Yes, of course. I've told you. I don't mind - I'm just not ready for...um...more than that. Yet. I'm pretty sure I will be soon, though. You know very well that your emotions affect me. Besides, I'm more than a little attracted to him myself. I'm quite sure I'd have fallen for him on my own, given the chance.*

Jolinar sent warm feelings to her host, then concentrated on her mates.

Sam felt a little apprehensive as Jolinar embraced Martouf and pulled him close. He looked at her with a questioningly expression on his face.

"It is all right, my beloved. Samantha has agreed to letting me kiss you."

Martouf nodded, then smiled. He put his arms around Jolinar and leaned in to kiss her.

Sam felt Jolinar's reaction to the kiss, combined with her own. Her heart beat faster and as the kiss deepened she felt her knees go weak. She suddenly knew with certainty she loved the man..._men_ in her arms very much. Wanted them very much.

She was unable to discern which emotions were her own and which were Jolinar's. They were one and the same, and strengthened each other further. Sam truly realized what it meant when the Tok'ra said they loved as one. The love - and lust - were not weaker for being shared between host and symbiote, but rather doubled.

As Martouf, then Lantash, continued kissing them, Sam admitted to herself she would not mind being intimate with them. Not mind at all... Soon, she promised herself and her symbiote. Very soon.

They finally broke the kiss and sat down beside each other. To talk, and to hold each other close. Comforting each other with the knowledge that they were alive and together.

Sam felt Jolinar's happiness, mingled with her own. For now, at least, she did not feel awkward or as if she was an intruder.

-  
Next day. The Tok'ra had begun moving their base, while SG-1 went to another planet and dialed Earth from there.

When the wormhole had been established, O'Neill called the SGC through it, over radio. While they could not go home without having a GDO to send a signal to get the iris opened, radio signals would get through.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1. Is General Hammond there?"

It did not take long before they got an answer.

"Jack! Is that really you? We had thought you lost! Is anyone else with you?"

"I thought I was lost too, sir, but we're all here. It's a bit of a long story. Mind if we come home?"

"You're welcome, but you know I can't just open the gate for you."

"Yeah, I know. Carter suggests you send a team to 'the Land of the Light' in...say, 3 hours? I gather that's long enough for you to prepare? We'll meet you there and you can have us checked out. See we're not impostors or anything."

"That works. We'll see you home soon, hopefully. Hammond out."

Relieved and hopeful it would all work out, they went to the meeting place they had agreed on. Jolinar was not so sure it really was a good idea she and Sam went with them, but they managed to convince her she would be safe.

They had not waited long before SG-2 and SG-3 met up with them. After making sure none of the members of SG-1 were carrying weapons or any hidden devices, they were allowed to go through the gate. Home to Earth.

"Earth! Home! I didn't think I could miss those ugly grey walls so much!" O'Neill said, smiling as he looked around him.

"Welcome home, Jack." Hammond smiled. "You too, Doctor Jackson, Captain Carter, Teal'c."

"It's good to be home, sir." Sam smiled. She sobered quickly. "However, there are some things we need to talk about."

"Later. You'll be debriefed fully, as soon as Doctor Fraiser has had time to check you all out."

"Understood, sir."

They left for the infirmary, to have Janet confirm they were indeed who they claimed - and appeared - to be.

They had agreed it would be better if they waited for the debriefing before mentioning the Tok'ra. Since an x-ray or MRI were not part of the normal examination, Jolinar would not be discovered.

O'Neill made sure to ask to have one done himself, though. He told Janet he had fallen and hit his head and would like to make sure all was all right. This way they would be able to better prove what they said about the Tok'ra, when it was clear at least one of them did not have a symbiote.

Afterwards, when they had all been cleared, they were given a few hours off, to shower and change, and get something to eat. It was strange for them all to be back home. The normal, little things were very obvious to them. For once they even enjoyed the food in the mess hall, despite the fact it did not taste any better than it usually did. It was just one of the little things that really made it clear to them they were indeed home.

-  
It was late afternoon when they were all assembled in one of the briefing rooms. This, too, was a strange, familiar feeling after being away for so many months. When they had left it had been late February, now it was mid-August.

O'Neill and Daniel had shaved and cut their hair, and now looked very much like themselves again, albeit a lot thinner. Teal'c, too, had his appearance back to normal. He seemed more at ease with his familiar shaved head.

Sam was the only one who did not look quite like she usually did. Her hair was a good deal longer - made even longer by Jolinar's attempt at growing it out. Sam would normally have cut it short again, but her symbiote had managed to convince her not to. Sam suspected it was partly because Jolinar was used to having longer hair, as Rosha had had, and she wanted the familiar feeling. If it helped her deal with the loss, Sam did not mind. Besides, in a way this was fitting. She was the only one of SG-1 who would start a completely new life, so she figured looking a little different was as it should be.

While she would probably end up staying with the Tok'ra most of the time, Sam hoped it would be possible to continue to visit Earth and to remain in contact with her friends and family there. With luck, the Tok'ra became allies of Earth. Sam and Jolinar hoped to be able to go on joint missions with the SG-teams from time to time.

-  
Hammond entered the room and the debriefing began. It would be a long meeting, even without the extra information about the Tok'ra.

"We'll start from the beginning. We know you were captured on P4A-771, but not much else. For instance, who captured you?"

They explained what had happened to them, with Hammond asking questions now and then.

"So, you're saying a _Goa'uld_ helped you escape - and from its own holding cell no less!"

"Yes. Only it turned out she _wasn't_ really a Goa'uld, but a Tok'ra...and she was an undercover operative _pretending_ to be Cronos's underlord."

"I can confirm having heard about the Tok'ra before, General Hammond. The Tok'ra are a small alliance of Goa'uld who oppose the System Lords. It was my teacher Bra'tac who first spoke to me of them...we did not know they were more than a legend." Teal'c said.

"But now we've met them and learned they're real! They're the same species as the Goa'uld, but they're enemies of the System Lords." Daniel explained.

"It sounds almost too good to be true, but please...continue." Hammond said.

They explained further; how they had learned of the differences between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld; how the Tok'ra only took willing hosts and allowed the host to share control. Eventually, they reached the point in the story where Rosha was killed and Jolinar needed a new host.

"You _volunteered_!" Hammond sounded shocked. "Does this mean...is this...this rebel Goa'uld _here_?"

"Yes. I did...and she is." Sam said, looking a little embarrassed.

"We didn't know how to tell you - or what. So we decided to wait until we'd explained a little about the Tok'ra, sir." O'Neill said, defending her.

"The Tok'ra are honourable. We visited their base and they did us no harm." Teal'c added.

"You'd have just thrown Sam in a cell immediately, without listening, if you'd heard about Jolinar before knowing who the Tok'ra are!" Daniel said.

"I still might!" Hammond sighed as he looked at Sam. "But let me hear the rest of the story first, and then we shall see..."

They told the remainder of the long story. When they had finished it, Sam bowed her head, allowing Jolinar to come fore.

"I am Jolinar of Malkshur - and a member of the Tok'ra. I bring greetings and promises of peace, as well as hopes of future cooperation between our people."

Hammond looked shocked at hearing the voice of a symbiote, coming from Sam, even though intellectually he already knew she was there. He collected himself and nodded.

"I believe that would be to our advantage. However, while I can suggest it to my superiors, they are the ones who will have the final word."

"I understand that. I am willing to meet with them, as a representative of my people. Or, I can call for others, who may be more suited, as long as they are guaranteed safe-conduct."

"I am not certain I can guarantee that, but I believe my superiors will eventually come around. Until then, you may find yourself a prisoner, but I promise I will do what I can to protect you. Both of you." Hammond looked apologetic.

"Then that will have to be acceptable." Jolinar said.

"The rest of SG-1 will be on stand-down while Captain Carter and Jolinar talk to the authorities."

"Uh...just one thing..." Daniel suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"It has been almost one Abydonian year since I left there. I promised to come back, whether I had found Sha're or not. I'd like to go there, please."

Hammond nodded. "I see no problem in that. Take Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you, sir."

"Daniel...I just remembered...your wife is host to Amaunet. If you can somehow manage to capture her, the Tok'ra can try to remove the symbiote."

"Yes, I remember."

"Really? I didn't know anyone had the knowledge _or_ technology for that." Hammond said, looking surprised.

"Well, as you might imagine, we have a somewhat unique insight into how a symbiote connects to a human host." Jolinar smiled wryly. "We can..._usually_...remove a symbiote, though it can be dangerous if it puts up a strong fight."

"If there's even a chance, I'm certain Sha're would want you to try."

"I agree with Doctor Jackson - and this is something you should mention when you suggest cooperation with your people. We haven't had much success in those matters, so if you could help any of our people who may be taken as hosts..." Hammond said.

Jolinar nodded. "I guarantee you, my people would do their best. Taking a host against its will is distasteful and unethical to us."

The meeting was adjourned and SG-1 were given the rest of the day off. Sam/Jolinar were confined to the base, but were allowed to move around in the company of a single guard. That would probably change when Hammond received orders from his superiors.

-  
Early next day, SG-1 minus Sam left for Abydos, having dialed the planet's gate and determined it was open.

It was less than an hour after that when Hammond got orders from Washington. Jolinar was to be interrogated - she would be picked up later that same day.

-  
To every one's surprise, SG-1 returned with a very pregnant Sha're after only a few hours. Amaunet was dormant during the last months of the pregnancy, and Sha're had been spending some weeks on Abydos already. She would be giving birth at any time and then Amaunet would awaken.

The people sent from Washington had not yet arrived for Jolinar, so she and Sam were in the gateroom to greet the rest of SG-1 when they returned.

"Jolinar - you _did_ mean it when you said the Tok'ra could remove the symbiote, did you not?" Daniel asked worriedly.

Sha're stood behind him, looking at Sam with some apprehension. She could sense Jolinar, but she had already been told about her and that she was a Tok'ra. She knew about the Tok'ra from Amaunet. They were feared and hated by the Goa'uld. Which was good, Sha're decided, but she still felt some trepidation and had great difficulties trusting _any_ symbiote.

Sam dipped her head and gave Jolinar control.

"Yes, of course. However, Amaunet would need to be awake for the extraction process, so we must wait until after the child is born."

-  
It was agreed Sha're would stay on the base until she had given birth. Until then she would be able to walk around freely, but she would always be followed by a guard, of course.

After the child was born, she would stay in a holding cell until the Tok'ra could extract the symbiote. 


	12. Enemies and Friends

In Washington, Sam/Jolinar were taken to be interrogated. The officer in charge turned out to be Maybourne. Sam told Jolinar of her experiences with him, when the SGC had had Tollan refugees and Colonel Maybourne had arrived to try and take them into custody. They were not looking forward to spending several sessions with this man!

-  
No matter how often Maybourne tried to trick or threaten Sam and Jolinar, they told him only what they had agreed they would. Jolinar explained to him and his colleagues - with a pleasant smile - that there was nothing they could do to force her to talk and give up her people. They did not have the technology - and they did not have a sarcophagus, so Jolinar could kill herself and her host and they could not revive them. Which she _would_ do before giving up any secrets about the Tok'ra.

Maybourne and his people held Sam and Jolinar for questioning - and medical examinations as well - for more than a month. Eventually, their captors began to believe the Tok'ra really _were_ very different from the Goa'uld. They began to consider some sort of cooperation, if they could just be certain the Tok'ra were trustworthy.

Finally, they began to negotiate with Jolinar. The promise of scientific knowledge, technology, and military intelligence - as _well_ as the ability to remove symbiotes were very attractive to them. They even considered joint missions, even if it would sometimes mean humans posing as slaves, if this would result in useful intel.

It was, however, made very clear that hosts would _not_ be part of any agreements. 

-  
Eventually, Stargate Command was contacted by the Tok'ra.

"Unscheduled, off-world activation!"

"Who is it?" Hammond demanded.

"No GDO, sir...receiving radio."

"Let's hear it."

"...I repeat...I am Martouf, host to Lantash, of the Tok'ra. Please send coordinates for a place to meet. I bring information of the utmost importance."

"Colonel...?" Hammond asked O'Neill, who were standing beside him.

"He can be trusted, sir. He's...Jolinar's mate."

"_Mate_?" Hammond raised both his eyebrows. "Where do you suggest to meet him, then?"

-  
They agreed to rendevous with the Tok'ra at 'the Land of the Light' and O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel left to meet him - together with SG-2, as backup.

Not long after, they returned to the SGC together with Martouf, who was immediately taken to meet Hammond.

"I bring greetings from the Tok'ra - as well as information vital to the survival of the Tau'ri. Aside from that, I would like to inquire about Jolinar and Samantha. They are missed."

"You are welcome. Jolinar and Captain Samantha Carter are currently elsewhere...ah..._negotiating_ with my superiors. I have been assured they are well, but they are unfortunately unable to leave those discussions right now. What's the important information?" Hammond asked, looking somewhat ashamed.

Martouf nodded. "She is being held against her will. We feared as much." He bowed his head, letting Lantash fore.

"It was to be expected! She came to you, in peace, bringing wishes of cooperation - and you made her a prisoner! We will not permit this! I _demand_ her release. Immediately!" Lantash's eyes flared in anger. He bowed his head and allowed Martouf control again.

He looked up, smiling, and a little embarrassed. "Lantash can be...passionate. However, I share his wish for the safe return of Jolinar and Samantha. I hope the information we bring will convince you of our good will and earnest wish for cooperation."

"I understand your worry for your _mate_. I assure you, I will do all I can to get her back to you. Now, what is this information you are talking about, son?"

"Our operatives aboard Apophis's vessel have just reported he is planning to attack the world of the Tau'ri. Apparently, it had been his intention to do so earlier, but you were saved by the campaign he and his ally Zipacna fought against their shared enemy, Cronos."

"That was your doing, right? Getting Apophis and Zippy to attack Cronos?" O'Neill wondered.

"Yes, as part of my undercover mission. Unfortunately, Apophis still wishes to make his revenge on you. He merely postponed the attack."

"When will this attack take place?"

"In approximately one week from now."

Hammond turned to Teal'c. "Do you know of any way we can get confirmation?"

"I shall attempt to contact Bra'tac. He may know."

"Do so." Hammond turned back to Martouf. "We are grateful for the warning..."

"...but you do not yet know us well enough to trust us in something as important as this. I understand. It would be foolish of you to behave otherwise."

"Do you have any further information that might help us against Apophis...ships, maybe?" O'Neill asked.

"We have no vessels capable of taking on Apophis's fleet, no." Martouf said, apologetically. "I take it you do not have any either?"

"That's correct..." Hammond admitted.

"We do have some..._shuttles_..." O'Neill remarked.

"Do they stand a chance against a Hatak?"

"No." O'Neill shook his head. "They don't."

"I will contact my superiors immediately. Teal'c, attempt to get confirmation from Bra'tac." Hammond ordered before he looked at Martouf again. "We will arrange quarters for you, if you wish to stay."

Martouf looked uncertain for a moment. "I believe I should return. I do not wish to cause the council further concern. I shall contact you again in two days. That should be time enough to contact this _Bra'tac_ \- and to talk to your superiors. When I come back I also expect to meet Jolinar."

He then asked to have a gate address dialed. No one assumed it was for the Tok'ra base, but rather for a stop-over safe planet.

Daniel watched him leave, somewhat unhappy. He had hoped to have the Tok'ra remove Amaunet immediately, as Sha're had by now given birth and the Goa'uld was again in control of her body. However, Hammond had told him this would have to wait until more concrete agreements had been reached with the Tok'ra.

-  
Teal'c managed to make contact with Bra'tac, who had only just been informed his Lord was preparing for a large campaign in a few days. He did not know any specifics, yet, excepts that a small fleet of only two Hataks would be needed.

This was confirmation enough to be cause for concern, and Hammond's superiors decided to assume the Tok'ra warning to be of a genuine threat. As a token of good will, they released Sam/Jolinar to the SGC.

Maybourne and a few of his people, as well as Major Samuels, arrived together with Sam/Jolinar in order to explain the plan that had been made to defend Earth against the two Hataks. They and SG-1 went directly to a meeting with Hammond. Time was of the essence and there was no time to spend on animosity.

-  
"Jolinar - will this scheme work?" Hammond asked.

"No. While those naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads you plan to use would be able to easily destroy the Hataks - if they were to hit them - they will have no effect in practice. A Hatak is protected by a shield, and while that is in place, it cannot be harmed by your missiles."

"It is our best plan. Do you have another, perhaps?" Samuels demanded, arrogantly.

"No, not currently, but yours will not work. Not unless we can disable the shields from within."

"Perhaps the Tok'ra operatives on those ships could do that?" O'Neill suggested.

"When Martouf arrives, we will ask him if it is possible to contact them. If so, he will inquire if they are able to disable the shields." Jolinar said.

"Since we have no other plan, we will continue preparing the warheads, and hope the Tok'ra will be able to help." Hammond said, ending the meeting.  
   
-  
The off-world activation alert was sounded. It turned out to be Martouf. SG-1 went to meet him as they had before, in order to accompany him back to the SGC.

Martouf smiled as soon as he saw Sam/Jolinar. He walked to them.

"Jolinar...and Samantha. You were greatly missed."

Sam smiled back at him. She bowed her head and Jolinar took control. She immediately closed the last little bit of distance between them and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"We missed you as well."

She gave him a quick kiss before letting go. Martouf looked pleased.

-  
They all gated back to Earth, where Martouf and Lantash were informed of the plan that had been made. After thinking about it for a little while, Martouf said he feared the two Tok'ra operatives could not be contacted, but that they would attempt it. If they succeeded in conveying the information to them, he believed it should be possible for the operatives to blow up the shield generators. They were not well protected from the inside, and the Tok'ra could walk around on the ship without anyone suspecting anything.

"If you can do something like that, why don't you use it to kill off a couple of System Lords?" Samuels said.

"Another would take his place - or worse, the existing ones would take over his domains and grow stronger. It is difficult to fight the very powerful System Lords, so we try to keep them all feuding and too weak to take over too much of the galaxy and shape it according to their plans. They would subjugate humans and Jaffa and keep them in fear, poverty, and ignorance - even more than they already do. It is to every one's advantage to keep the Goa'uld as manageable as possible - and necessary, if we are to one day topple them."

"But you would deal Apophis a blow - maybe even kill him - for us?"

"There are advantages to having an ally. If you are to be that ally we must help you to avoid becoming subjugated - as you once were. Also, it is..._distressing_ to watch a world that has been free, succumb once more to the Goa'uld. We usually attempt to prevent it."

"How very nice of you. So, will you try to contact your operatives on board Apophis's ship?" Maybourne asked, not very politely.

"Yes, I will. I cannot guarantee success, though."

"We know. You'll try - that's all we can ask." Hammond said.

"Bra'tac will be aboard that vessel." Teal'c observed. "Is it possible to warn him?"

"Perhaps. It would be dangerous. Can you assure me of his trustworthiness?"

"Yes, absolutely. He would give his life before he would betray us." Teal'c said.

Martouf nodded. "We shall see what can be done. Allies among the Jaffa could be very useful as well. If we are to one day succeed in our battle against the Goa'uld, the Jaffa must fight with us, or this will take a very _very_ long time. They are what make the Goa'uld strong."

"Sam assures me that Bra'tac would not simply accept being ordered away from his post. He would only allow himself to be saved if he is told the truth." Jolinar said.

"That is true." Teal'c agreed. "You must tell him you bring greetings from Teal'c of Chulak, who is now fighting with the Tau'ri."

"I will make it clear to them they must say this."

"Anything else?" Hammond wondered.

"Yes." Martouf was unsure how to say this. He feared their new friends might not react well. Suddenly he bowed his head and Lantash took over. "One of our leaders...Selmak, has become very weak. She is badly in need of a new host, and none has been found as of yet. Perhaps you could provide one, in return for our assistance?"

"Eh..." Hammond and the others looked at each others. "I'm not sure we can do that...at least not quickly..."

"I see. That _was_ to be expected." Lantash looked displeased.

"I'm sorry, son. If this goes well, Earth owe your people a big debt. I wish I could say we could help save this Selmak."

After the meeting, Martouf/Lantash left to contact the Tok'ra. They would attempt to get in touch with the operatives on Apophis's ship immediately.

-  
The next day Martouf returned with information the Tok'ra had successfully contacted their operatives. These had reported they would attempt to disable the shields of Apophis's Hataks and also send a signal to the Tau'ri, informing them when to deploy the nuclear warheads.

All the Tau'ri needed to do, was to make sure the missiles hit as shortly after they received the signal as possible. This was to not give Apophis and his son Klorel time to repair the shield generators, mount other defences, or flee with their ships, only to return when they had been repaired.

Apparently Klorel's ship had a Stargate on board. The Tok'ra would use that to make their escape, bringing Bra'tac with them if they succeeded in convincing him.

Thus all there was to do, was to wait. The enemy ships had taken off and were only two days away.

-  
The morning of the day of the attack, Hammond got a phone call. It was from Jacob Carter, his good friend and the father of Sam.

He had, of course, been told Sam had been missing, and also that she had now been found. They had informed him she had been found alive, but potentially brainwashed. That she might even be dangerous.

This was the excuse the Airforce had used for not allowing him to see Sam, now when she was host to Jolinar. Jacob had complained several times and demanded to see her, but even his good friend George Hammond had been unable to do anything. Jacob had recently moved to Colorado Springs, in the hopes of pressuring them to let him see his daughter.

Now, it turned out, Jacob had been admitted to the hospital, dying from lymphoma. He had less than a week, the doctors thought, and wanted to inform his friend, George Hammond.

He did not want Sam to come and visit him, but Hammond decided to tell her anyway. She immediately wanted to go to him, and were finally given permission to do so.

The others stayed and waited nervously to hear if the Tok'ra-Tau'ri plan to destroy Apophis's ships would succeed.

Meanwhile, Sam/Jolinar and Hammond - as well as several guards - went to the hospital were Jacob had been admitted. Sam was both nervous and sad, regretting not having spoken much with her father for many years.

Jolinar - who had been told to stay hidden - was giving quiet support. She had gone through Sam's mind and learned what was wrong with Jacob. She suddenly got an idea.

*A symbiote could cure him. Selmak needs a host and your father needs healing. There is one logical solution to both these two problems.*

*You're sure she could cure him?*

*Absolutely - if he is not allowed to become too weak. or she is. But I believe it is worth a try. We should suggest it and see if he is willing.*

*We cannot. He doesn't have clearance.*

*Then ask General Hammond to give it to him. _He_ can do it.*

Sam considered it for a moment, then turned to Hammond.

"Sir. My father could be cured if he blended with a symbiote."

"You can't seriously be suggesting that!" Hammond looked appalled.

"You do believe the Tok'ra are good guys, don't you?"

"Yes. I do, but to ask Jacob - or anyone for that matter - to become a _host_ to one of them...to give his body to...to a Goa'uld. Even a good one. I'm sorry, Captain. I can understand you wanting to save your father, but I can't allow this."

"He would still _have_ his body! It would be letting a Tok'ra _share_ his body! Like I do with Jolinar! _I_ volunteered! Or don't you believe I'm really Samantha Carter?"

"Yes. I _do_ believe you're her!"

"Then let me at _least_ suggest this to my Dad! Let _him_ choose for himself!" Nudged by Jolinar she added. "It would make us look better as future allies to the Tok'ra as well. They need hosts more than anything - and we can provide it, if we can just find people that are willing. People in Dad's situation is one possibility, at least as long as the Stargate program is secret. Sir...Earth _needs_ the Tok'ra as an ally! And right now Selmak - one of their leaders - desperately needs a new host."

Hammond sighed. He was quiet for a long time. "Very well. I agree. The Tok'ra _do_ seem like they would be a good ally, and we could certainly use all the help we can get against the Goa'uld. We will allow Jacob to choose."

"Thank you, sir." Sam looked very relieved.

-  
Later. Hammond and Sam talked to Jacob for a long time, explaining a few things about the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld, and the Stargate. Jacob was happy to finally learn what his daughter was doing, but this was a bit much to take in so quickly. As they talked, he looked at them, first in disbelief, then later just in confusion.

"It's a crazy story, and I don't know what to believe...but I'm willing to give it a shot. I'm pretty much out of options!"

They got him dressed and prepared. A short time later, they were all on their way back to Cheyenne Mountain and the SGC.

*I wonder how the defence plan against Apophis turned out. The attack should have taken place just about now.* Jolinar mused.

*Well, we'll soon know, I guess. If we didn't succeed, he'll attack at any moment.* Sam answered, a bit distantly. She was pre-occupied with her father.

"What happened to this 'Jolinar' you met? The..._Tok'ra_ who helped you flee?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Um..." Sam looked at Hammond. This was one part they had decided it was best to wait for later to tell.

Hammond thought it over. Then he nodded. "What the hell...you'll soon meet another Tok'ra anyway. Tell him."

Sam looked a bit concerned. She was not so sure how he would react to this. She pondered it for a moment, trying to figure out how best to tell him. She turned towards him.

"Dad...she survived." Sam swallowed hard. "And she's here right now!"

"You mean here on Earth? I will get to meet her soon?" He looked a little apprehensive.

She closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. Jolinar sent warm feelings to her, supporting her. Sam decided to just get it over with and said it quickly.

"Yeah...here on Earth. Actually, Dad...she needed a host to live and...well, she's in me. I volunteered."

Jacob just stared at her for a moment. "In _you_? _You're_ a...a host?"

"Yes...yes, I am."

Jacob clearly did not know what to say. He looked at Hammond.

"You're _sure_ it's one of the good guys?"

"I'm sure, Jacob. I won't lie to you. I wouldn't have done it - and I weren't exactly happy to find out Captain Carter is a host, but...yes, I trust Jolinar. She's...OK."

Jacob nodded, still shaken.

"Dad...would you like to meet her?"

He was quiet for almost a minute. Then he shook his head, making a decision.

"Yes. I guess so..."

Sam dipped her head and a little later Jolinar looked up.

"Hello, Jacob Carter."

He stared at her for a moment, taking note of the voice, the slightly different way she held herself. All of a sudden it was very real to him.

"Holy Hannah!"

-  
When they came back to Stargate Command, they were immediately met with the news of success. The Tok'ra on board Apophis's and Klorel's ships had disabled the ships shields in time for the Tau'ri missiles to hit. Both ships had been destroyed, and as far as anyone knew, Apophis and Klorel had been killed.

The two Tok'ra, as well as Bra'tac had managed to get to the Stargate on Klorel's ship, and escape at the very last moment. They had reported being alive and well.

With the success of this first joint mission - the rescue of Earth - all opposition against the Tok'ra was suddenly gone, and Earth was ready to ally with the Tok'ra. They even agreed to look for hosts for the Tok'ra.

The first of these - not counting Sam - would be Jacob.

SG-1 and SG-2 went with Martouf/Lantash, as well as Jacob to the Tok'ra tunnels soon after. They also brought Sha're/Amaunet with them, heavily guarded by the two SG teams. 


	13. Selmak

New Tok'ra base.

Several Tok'ra met them at the gate and took charge of a very angry Amaunet. She was immediately secured in a heavily guarded Tok'ra holding cell for the time being. The healers would soon attempt to extract the symbiote - they just needed a little time to prepare everything. A worried Daniel waited nearby.

They had also brought the child Sha're had given birth to. He had been named Shifu. The Tok'ra were going to examine him and see if he was affected by his Goa'uld genetic memory already. No one knew what, if anything, could be done to help him. The general consensus seemed to be that he should be monitored for signs that his Goa'uld memory had surfaced and otherwise they would just attempt to train him well, and prepare him in the hopes of making him strong enough to fight it. Some of the Tok'ra were former Goa'uld who had been able to resist the effects of their Goa'uld genetic memory, so they hoped that with help and mental discipline from an early age, Shifu would be able to do the same.

There was of course also the promise of vast amounts of knowledge to be gained, both for the Tok'ra and the SGC. While no one was happy Shifu had this burden to carry, it was hoped the knowledge would at least help in the war against the Goa'uld.

Meanwhile, Jacob was taken to meet Saroosh/Selmak. Sam/Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash followed, staying at a discreet distance while Jacob talked to Saroosh and Selmak. Jolinar, Martouf, and Lantash were all close friends of the Tok'ra leader, and very much hoped the blending would work out - also because Jacob, Samantha's father would then be saved as well.

Jacob was still very shocked and confused by it all, but he went into the room anyway. He looked at the elderly Saroosh. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Shaking his head, he turned to Sam. "I'm not sure I can do this, Sam."

Lantash answered him instead.

"No one wishes to pressure you in any way, sir. The decision is yours, but before deciding, might I suggest that you— you take a moment to get to know the symbiote that wishes to blend with you." 

"This is her?" Jacob indicated Saroosh.

"Actually, you can only see the host. The symbiote's inside her." Sam half-smiled.

"Inside her..."

"Yes, like Jolinar is inside me...Talk to her, Dad. Get to know her."

Selmak opened her eyes and looked at Jacob.  

"If you agree to the blending, we could be together for a very long time." She coughed.

"You don't look so good..."

Martouf/Lantash and Sam/Jolinar left the chamber while Jacob talked to Saroosh/Selmak.

-

Jacob talked with Selmak and her host for some time, and they eventually came to an understanding. Jolinar and Lantash both took control and went to assist. They began by instructing Jacob to lie on the platform beside Selmak, facing her.

"We do not enter our hosts through the back of the neck. This just leaves a scar that many of us find unsettling." Martouf said, briefly taking control.

*So why don't the Goa'uld do it this way too?* Sam asked, suddenly wondering.

*They do not wish to remember the horror on their host's face whenever they see their own reflection in the mirror.* Jolinar explained. 

"Goodbye, kid." Jacob said, looking at Sam. 

Sam took control and stroked his head.

"See you soon, Dad."

She gave Jolinar back control.

Instructed by Saroosh, Jacob leaned in as if to kiss her, and Selmak quickly jumped into her new host. She said goodbye to Saroosh and then she closed her eyes and appeared to become unconscious.

Sam immediately became concerned and asked for control. Meanwhile, Martouf gently checked on Selmak and Jacob, lifting one of their eyelids with a finger, to control how they were doing.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, worried.

"He's very sick. And Selmak is weak. She may not have the strength to heal him."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Nothing. Only time will tell."

Sam nodded. Jolinar tried her best to comfort her host. Martouf walked over to them and put an arm around them. He hugged them gently. Sam felt a little better and leaned back towards him, taking comfort from his closeness.

They waited for a very long time. Now and then, one of the other Tok'ra or one of the other members of SG-1 would stop by and check how Jacob and Selmak were doing.

Finally, Selmak awoke and sat up. Sam hurried to her father's side.

"How are you?" Martouf asked, concerned. He, too, approached the newly blended pair.

"We are well, both of us." Selmak smiled tiredly.

"Um, can I talk to my Dad?" Sam asked, wanting to hear from himself that he was fine.

"Of course." Selmak bowed her head and shortly after, Jacob looked up. He appeared a little confused.

"How are you, Dad?"

"I'm awful. Headache the size of Kuwait. There's too much stuff in here."

Sam smiled at him, a little apprehensive. "I know what you mean. It'll pass."

Jacob got up from the bed. "Whoa!"

Sam immediately felt alarm. Was something wrong?

"What?"

Jacob grinned broadly, then jumped a little.

"No more arthritis! Holy Hannah! No more arthritis!" He sounded excited.

Both Sam and Martouf smiled widely at him, feeling very relieved.

-  
While Jacob and Selmak had been blending, the Tok'ra had managed to remove Amaunet from Sha're.

It had been a difficult extraction - long and hard for everyone included. Amaunet had fought every inch of the way, and had come very close to killing Sha're several times. Finally, the Tok'ra had succeeded.

This was only a short time ago, and Sha're rested, exhausted and pale, in a bed with Daniel at her side. As emotionally draining as it has been, they were both happy. Sha're would survive, and she was free. She and Daniel were very much looking forward to restarting their life together.

The hissing and angry Amaunet had been taken away by the Tok'ra - who had guaranteed she would be killed immediately.

Now, when all the things of immediate concern had been taken care of, SG-1 and SG-2 could return home. Several Tok'ra would be going with them, to work on the details in the treaty between their two people. It would probably take some time to get it all to be satisfactory for both parties, but everyone were optimistic they would succeed.

Sam was now officially a member of SG-1 again - and Jolinar had been granted membership as well. However, they were currently on indefinite leave, as they had decided they would like to spend some time with the Tok'ra first.

Not only was there a lot to get used to for Sam, but she also needed time to get to know her mates - and they, her.

Sam and Jolinar did not want to make any decisions about their future for the time being, but most likely they would end up sharing their time between the Tok'ra and the SGC. Jacob had taken over the job as liaison they had considered, but this was not a problem. Sam and Jolinar would in any case be of more benefit to both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri in a more active capacity.


	14. Mates

The Tok'ra had given Martouf/Lantash and Sam/Jolinar some time off. They would get 2 whole weeks vacation. Getting time off was rare for the Tok'ra, but not unusual when a mate had changed host. Besides, the Tok'ra council felt some reward was due after all they had done.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash had already gotten to know each other somewhat, after working together. However, these weeks they would spend focused on each other. They were all looking forward to it.

Martouf and Lantash were already very fond of Sam, and they also found her attractive. They found her a very good choice for a mate. She was kind and intelligent, and generally had many aspects of her character that Martouf/Lantash liked and respected. She was also a competent soldier and she complemented Jolinar very well, helping to curb her sometimes too impulsive personality. Yes, Martouf and Lantash were certain it would take very little for them to fall in love with her completely. Jolinar they already loved, of course.

As for Sam, she shared Jolinar's feelings. They both wanted Martouf and Lantash, so it was really only a matter of time before they would be together.

On one hand, she had almost just met them. On the other hand, she felt as if she had known Martouf and Lantash for many years.

If she thought about it, she knew all the little things about them. She knew Lantash often was a heavy and late sleeper, while Martouf would ordinarily wake first. She knew the sweet herbal tea they favoured in the evening, the soft, spicy bread they both liked. The fact that Martouf had a sweet tooth, but that Lantash wanted them to eat healthily...despite the fact that Lantash secretly loved cakes as much as his host. She knew the little sounds he made as...Sam blushed and quickly stopped that train of thoughts.

Jolinar merely smiled at her host.

*Hopefully, you will soon get your own experiences with him, in this area as well... How I long for his touch!*

-  
The Tok'ra had a list of uninhabited planets with a pleasant climate. These were often used when someone needed a little vacation - especially when a couple wanted some time alone. Sam/Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash were currently staying on one of these. The planet had a temperate climate - not too warm and not too cold. At this time of the year the nights were warm as well.

They were staying in a hut that had been built in the outskirt of a small forest, close to a large lake. It was located a couple of miles from the world's Stargate, so they were unlikely to be disturbed - especially since the planets were both abandoned by the Goa'uld and no longer had any population.

Martouf/Lantash and Sam/Jolinar had already spent most of a week here, and were getting close.

They were currently sitting outside, on a blanket in the soft grass on a small hill not far from the hut. They had brought a picnic basket and had eaten a light dinner. They were now watching the sun set.

There was a clear view of the lake. The waves were slowly rolling in, maybe 40-50 feet from where they sat. The smaller of the two suns had set a few hours ago, and the main one was almost down now. 

It was beautiful and very peaceful. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and a few birds who had not yet returned to their nests and trees.

Sighing happily, Jolinar leaned closer to Martouf and put her head on his shoulder. He let an arm slide around her and pulled her to him. He looked content, enjoying the feeling of sitting here with his mates. 

While he and Lantash still felt pain at the loss of Rosha, they were very happy to have Jolinar back. They were also fond of her new host. Perhaps more than fond, if they had to be honest.

*I think I am falling in love with Samantha.* Martouf observed.

*I know, I feel the same. I do not know when or how it started, but it is clear we already love her.*

*It is too soon! Yes, we have known her a couple of months, now, but we have only recently spent more than a little time alone with her. We cannot do this to Rosha!*

*We have not stopped loving Rosha - and we never will. We will always love her, just as we will always love Jolinar. And now Samantha. I am certain Rosha would not want us to abandon Jolinar, because _she_ was no longer her host.*

*No, no she would not. You are right. We are behaving wrongly towards our mate - towards both of them. We _love_ both of them. We should admit it. To ourselves, if not to anyone else.*

*It is time we told them as well. High time we did something about it.* Lantash added.

*Agreed.* Martouf pulled Jolinar even closer. She looked up at him, smiling and somehow sensing her mates wanted to tell her something.

Instead, Martouf first leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was brief, but there was much emotion in it. He turned to face her fully. Closing his eyes, he put his forehead to hers and sighed contentedly. They sat like that for a long time.

Pulling back a little, he eventually began to say what was on his and Lantash's minds.

"Jolinar...Lantash and I have something to tell both of you..." His courage left him, and when Lantash's prodding did not make him continue, the symbiote took over control.

Jolinar looked expectantly at him as his eyes flashed.

"Martouf and I...Jolinar...you know we love you...and we are finding ourselves...falling in love with Samantha. Have been, for several days, actually. More, perhaps. We should have told you, but we have only recently admitted it to ourselves. We...felt we were betraying Rosha."

"You are not...but I can understand. I remember how it was...about 25 years ago when your former host, Nemura had died and you had gotten this new host...Martouf. Rosha and I took a long time admitting - even to ourselves - how much we had come to love him. And now, for the exact same reason you had difficulty admitting you love Samantha." She smiled. "She is happy. We both love the two of you so much."

She gave control to Sam, who immediately kissed first Lantash, then Martouf, when he took control.

Jolinar really wanted to move things along and get naked, but she realised Sam was feeling a little shy. Jolinar suddenly got an idea how to break that mood. She asked for control and suggested her plan.

"Would it not be nice to swim in the lake? I am certain the water is pleasant!"

"Yes, why not? it sounds agreeable to us." Martouf smiled and got up. He reached out a hand and helped her up. When she was standing, Jolinar gave control back to Sam.

Martouf immediately began stripping off his clothing. Blushing, Sam hurriedly turned away. She was happy for the twilight, which was hiding most of the colour in her cheeks. Jolinar quickly remedied the blushing, and Sam began to undress with her back turned to their mates. Jolinar was clearly amused by her hosts shyness.

*I know. The Tok'ra have no issue with being naked. I'll learn. I just...need a little time.*

*Of course. Do you want me to take control?*

*No. Not yet. Later perhaps, when and if this leads to more than bathing and kissing.*

*Oh, I certainly hope so! And Martouf and Lantash are usually...shall we say 'very willing'...* She launched into a highly erotic daydream about her mates, which left Sam blushing furiously again - and with no doubt as to the passion of the blended pair that was now _her_ mates as well.

Naked, Sam threw herself into the lake. The water was tepid and really very pleasant. She sighed happily and immersed herself for a moment, then came up to see Martouf standing a short distance away.

The bottom of the lake this close to shore consisted of smooth, flat sand. The water was not very deep. It reached Sam to just under her shoulders, when she was as far out as 50-60 feet from the shore. She slowly swam towards Martouf, who likewise approached her.

"The water is wonderful, don't you think?" She smiled at him.

"Yes. We allow ourselves to enjoy such pleasures far too rarely. They are to be treasured. We must return to this place soon." He smiled at her, a little mischievously. "Of course, it is not the only pleasure we look forward to indulging in here, with you."

Sam felt her cheeks flush again, hating herself for it. Why was she reacting like this? She was not a schoolgirl!

Fortunately the twilight was fading, so he probably did not even notice. The planet's moon had risen, though, and bathed everything in a silvery, otherworldly light. Very fitting, Sam thought, as this _was_ another world.

Jolinar took over and suddenly splashed water at Martouf, lightening the mood. She giggled as she fled, hoping to be caught. Martouf followed, hot on her heels.

They swam and played in the water for quite some time. Currently, Sam had control and Martouf had just caught her. He playfully tried to splash water at her while holding her, when suddenly they found each other pressed very close to each other.

They stood quietly like that for a while. Sam was very aware of her breasts being squeezed against his chest, and of his growing erection pressing against her. Martouf allowed his hands to caress her, sliding them over her hair and down her back.

"So beautiful..." He murmured, looking almost mesmerized at her.

He leaned in for a kiss, which she immediately responded to. He embraced her tightly, as he deepened the kiss. Her arms came up to hold him too, and she began to fondle his back, then further down.

The smooth skin covering strong muscles felt wonderful under her fingers. Suddenly, prompted by Jolinar, she let one of her hands slide to his neck and began probing gently with her fingers. She quickly found Lantash and began stroking him through the skin.

Martouf gasped and his eyes glazed over. Pleased with the reaction, Sam continued her caresses and allowed her other hand to find the hardness between his legs. Soon she was stroking him there as well, up and down the length.

Assaulted by these dual sensations, it took a while before Martouf was able to focus himself enough to be able to do anything but feel and enjoy.

He moaned low in his throat, as he slid one hand up to fondle a breast, while the other began squeezing her butt. He caught her lips in a searing kiss, before moving to lick and nip at her ear, then down her neck, to end at her throat where he sucked gently.

Sam whimpered a little and pressed herself harder to him, all shyness forgotten. After a few moments, she felt the kisses and caresses change subtly, and she knew it was now Lantash who was holding her.

Suddenly, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her ashore. He quickly went to the blanket they had been sitting on earlier, and put her down on it. Stretching out beside her, he took her into his arms again.

"My Samantha...and my Jolinar..." He said, kissing them deeply.

Sam smiled at him and rolled over on her back, pulling him with her. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her. She again found the spots on his neck that obviously brought him the most pleasure, and began touching him there again. His eyes glowed briefly from the intense emotions he was experiencing.

When she found his shaft with her other hand and began stroking it, he closed his eyes and moaned deeply, thrusting against her.

Just as for Martouf, it took him some concentration to do anything except feel, but eventually he was able to focus enough to begin caressing her as well.

He fondled first one, then the other of her breasts, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. His mouth then repeated the path of his hands, sucking and nibbling. Meanwhile, his hands moved lower, exploring first her stomach, then her thighs.

As his fingers began touching her between her legs, dipping in between the folds, Sam arched up towards him. She wanted so badly to feel him inside her, she almost begged him for it.

Jolinar asked for control, and Sam gave it to her immediately.

She pulled Lantash in for a deep, passionate kiss, then continued to touch him like Sam had, but her caresses were different enough that he knew it was her.

"It has been too long, my beloved Jolinar." He kissed her. "It is good to have you back. So wonderful. To have you and Samantha here." He ended each sentence with a kiss.

Martouf took control then, also kissing his mate deeply. Moving downwards, he stopped at her breasts and kissed and licked them as Lantash had done, before continuing further down. When he finally reached his destination between her legs, Jolinar made a small squeal from pleasure.

He licked gently at her clit first, then fluttered his tongue faster, making Jolinar give a continuous stream of small moans and cries from the sensations.

Soon he added a finger, dipping it just a little inside, then deeper, faster. She was so very wet. He added another finger, as his tongue kept working on her clit. It did not take long before Jolinar bucked against him and cried out, as she came.

Smiling, Martouf quickly lay down over her and entered her in one stroke. Jolinar gasped out and almost came again.

Lantash took over and began moving in and out of her. Slowly at first, but soon with more force and greater speed as everything blurred, except for his lust for his mates and the feeling of them, enveloping him.

Jolinar did her best to buck upwards to meet each of his thrusts. She was again close to coming, and just wanted him to move faster, take her harder...

Lantash's eyes flared, just before he closed them tightly and pounded into her one last time. He growled something and burrowed his head in her hair and shoulder as he came hard inside her.

Jolinar ground herself against him, frantically, for a few moments, then the orgasm hit her. She clutched Lantash to her, moaning his name.

-  
They lay like that for some time, before Lantash sleepily pulled an extra blanket out from the basket they had with them, and spread it over them both. They snuggled close together in the pleasant warmth under it and soon Martouf and Lantash drifted off to sleep.

*Are you happy, my Sam?* A sleepy Jolinar asked.

*Yes. Very.* Sam, who currently had control, stretched a little and wiggled closer to their already sleeping mates. It was really nice lying like this.

*Me too.* Jolinar responded contently, almost asleep already.

Sam lay there for a little while, after her symbiote had dozed off. She enjoyed the closeness and thought of the pleasure she had just enjoyed. And would soon feel again, she was sure.

She smiled to herself. Much had happened, and many things had changed recently. Her future would be quite different than what she had thought only half a year ago. But she was happy. Life was good, she thought.

That was her last conscious thought before she joined her mates in sleep. Everything was as it should be. She was Tok'ra.

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> **Enhanced Content**  
> [Art](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/151206.html#cutid1) by [calcitrix](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/)  
> [Art](http://cleothemuse.livejournal.com/111500.html#cutid2) by [cleothemuse](http://cleothemuse.livejournal.com/)


End file.
